Fire Emblem Fates: A Second Chance
by sonic123456a
Summary: Kyuma the older brother of his sister kamui. A story on a boy who was reborn into the world of Fire Emblem Fates. "If someone is grateful enough to give me a second chance I won't need a third."
1. Prologue

**I couldn't help myself this story was just so intriguing that I had to make a fanfic and kinda a self insert off of it.**

 **Please love it, hate it, but enjoy it Fav and follow if you like!**

* * *

 **Fire Emblem Fates: A self insert**

 **A second chance: Prologue**

 _A second chance..._

 ** _"If somebody is gracious enough to give me a second chance, I won't need a third."_**

 ** _~Pete Rose~_**

Those are the exact words that I spoke towards the deity her eyes soften on me after hearing those wise words and then she spoke with question tainting her voice.

"Are you sure of this?"I sighed deeply in regret as I looked back on my past life or before I didn't die horribly like I did. I left behind my sister who would be on her knees right now mourning my death she was always a crybaby that's why she would always run to me because we were all we had aside from our parents, who barely came around. I loved my mom the most because she would always visit for our birthdays even if it was for a little while.

I sighed in contempt now, knowing my answer was yes for the simple reason of life...I didn't get to experience the many wonders or thrills that came with life.I don't want to die knowing I had another opportunity to learn from my mistakes this goddess is giving me another chance to live fresh and anew another chance to experience things I haven't yet.

I already know my answer"Yes."I answered her without hesitation she seemed surprised for a moment before replacing it with a genuine smile, our eyes locked my brown one's looking into golden eye's.

"I see."The goddess moved a pair of long green bangs from in front of her face to behind both of her ears revealing a concealed golden crown of some sort with the traces of flowers running into the middle where it stopped next to a red gem. The deity then started to walk towards me her dress long fabric slowly dragging behind her as it followed suit.

As she walked the gem on her crown started to illuminate with a red light"Then it's decided mortal but this wish comes with a side affect you will have no memory of your past self only the memories that you will make in the future."She then chuckled and grabbed the two sides of my face pulling me down to place a kiss on the top of my head.

Her gem started to light up even brighter"Though you will still keep the knowledge you've gain in that past world."She then flicked my forehead with one finger before I felt dizzy.

"Goodbye."

 _That was the last thing I heard before I slowly was killed out of my consciousness darkness consuming my vision as that left me to fall unconscious in an empty void._

* * *

 _It was warm, really warm I didn't know what was happening it was dark, and it made me scared so I tried to move my arms with all my strength but it was futile to do so because I couldn't move my arms at all. I started to slowly, and weakly open my eyes once they were open I was blinded by a bright light causing my vision to come back to me in pieces._

 _When my vision wasn't obscured I was met with the face of a young women smiling towards me, she looked tired as it was slight bags under her brown eyes and her black hair dried with sweat but she dared not show it hiding behind her bright smile. She stared into my eyes as I stared back confused slightly at the situation._

 _Then her brown eyes lit up and her smile became bigger._

 _"Kyuma~ my child."My eyes went wide and she seemed slightly troubled by this but before she could say anything I just let my emotions start to spill out crying very loudly tears coming out of my eyes the first reaction of any baby then I felt her rock me in her arms my cries still carried on but only lower._

 _She's my mother?_

 _How?_

 _Where am I?_

 _but then I completely stopped when my mothers soothing voice filled my ears she sung Hitori Omou or in English One Thoughts._

 _Her voice was a little deeper from when I first heard it be singed but her voice was still sweet and gave off a tranquil or calming feeling to it._

 ** _Hikari e te o nobasu (Reaching out to the light)_**

 ** _Kegarenaki gin no tsurugi madoromi (The un-corruptible golden sword will slash)_**

 ** _Omoi o tachikirite (in order to wake those slumbering hopes)_**

 ** _Utau seihitsu (Bringing peace to the world)_**

 ** _suishou yawaku hikari chirite (A soft light scatters from the crystal)_**

 ** _Yami no sariiku akatsuki (Vanquishing the dark like a sunrise)_**

 ** _Hitori omou (One thoughts)_**

 _When she finished my eyes already were closed due to me not having the strong will to nautically fight back my heavy eyelids causing me to silently fall asleep in my mothers caring arms.  
_

 _"Welcome to the world Kyuma."She said in a whisper to me before I finally fallen unconscious._

* * *

 **change perspective**

"Mikoto!"Sumeragi called out as he rushed into the nursery room he stopped dead in his tracks as he set his eye's upon the baby held in his beloved wife arm's as she sat up in the bed.

She sighed as sumeragi walked over to the side of the bed to get a better look"Sumeragi I thought you would never come."He looked up to see his wife's tired face a small smile directed towards him.

He smiled back"I'm here now so, you should take a rest."He gently took the baby from his wife and cradled him in his arm's looking down on him with a smile. He knew that the child was not his to begin with their appearances were not similar in any way...but in his heart sumeragi knew that he would be the fatherly figure for his son.

"Kyuma..."Sumeragi looked at his queen with a questioning look which she gave back in return, his eye's widened realizing it was his child name it only made him smile more towards the infant.

"That's a fitting name for you...Kyuma I can't wait for you to meet your family."He gave a slight chuckle when he saw his daughter poke her head from the door when she found out her father seen her a small "eep!" was heard before she quickly ducked back outside.

"You can come in Hinoka It's okay."Sumeragi said to his daughter who after a couple of seconds came into the room shyly but reluctantly she took small steps to her father, her eye's and hair both sported the color red. As royalty Hinoka wore a white and red dress to fit her small frame.

He only smiled towards his shy daughter as she gently blushed and gave a smile back"Well this is your brother Kyuma...Hinoka do you want to hold him?"Sameragi gently held out Kyuma in front of Hinoka who hesitantly wrapped her arms appropriately around him to hold him in position.

"He's really cute...and heavy."Hinoka gave out a chuckle before poking her infant brother's face which made him squeal for a second she immediately pulled back her finger.

"Oops guess you don't like that huh?"Hinoka said making Kyuma squirm and after awhile he opened his eye's and took a glance at Hinoka.

"Oh hello there Cutie."Hinoka's smile made it towards her brother before he smiled quickly and closed his red eye's again.

Hinoka gasped in surprise for a brief moment then breathed in contempt"Welcome to the family my little brother."Hinoka whispered to her sleeping little brother, Sameragi only watched in glee as they bonded until suddenly Hinoka fell due to the amount of weight over coming her she fell on her butt. The red haired giggled with a bright smile of glee on her face as she still held her brother safely in her arm's this caused for everyone in the room to sigh in relief.

 _ **"A second chance~ Remember what you said because you will not get a 3rd chance."The goddess voiced echoed as she said each word.**_

 _ **She frowned"Your life will be full of hardships, heartbreaking revelations, and you'll taste death more time's then you can count."**_

 _ **But I give you this**_

 _ **~Good luck~**_

* * *

 _ **Yay done! Criticism is always accepted and please do follow if you want to see more and favorite if you liked the overall idea of this story please review!.**_


	2. Prologue 2

**Well I hope you loved this Chapter please if you want leave a review if it's questions I'll answer them, if it's critisicim I appreciate that. And if you liked the overall story favorite and if you want to see more Follow!**

 **Anyway I don't own Fire Emblem Fates**

* * *

 **Fire Emblem Fates self insert:**

 **A second Chance: prologue 2**

 _I'm_ _awake..._

 _I know what I'm going to see when I open my eyes_

 _I won't try to lie to myself only accept it._

I awoke to the warm smile of my mother booming down on me as I yawned making a tiny squealing noise she chuckled at my noise before kissing me on the forehead...oh how I love my mother. I love being a baby it feels good to be washed down with care, and love from my family members especially Hinoka she's my favorite sibling because anytime mother doesn't have the time to feed me Hinoka take's her place with love and kisses of course.

"Kyuma..."My red eyes wonder up towards my mother's brown colored one's as she chuckles to herself.

"You love your mother don't you?"I squeal happily stretching my lazy arm out to play with her nose on purpose she try's to talk but it only comes out in a funny voice since her nose can't breath I take entertainment in this.

 _Of course I love you mom!_

 _Why wouldn't I?_

I let go seeing that I had enough"I love you too my son...I wonder if you'll like your little sister."I wasn't surprised in the slightest I've already seen her baby gut many times before and I did overheard the talk when she told my father that she was still pregnant after having me.

 _It was weird._

 _but I decided not to really side with logic._

"It's been nine months already she might be co- ow!"My mother jumped a little as she held her stomach with one hand rubbing it to soothe the pain my soon to be little sister just bestowed upon her.

She sighed"You never kicked this hard...ow!"I was starting to get worried because her face twisted in pain for a while before she looked back at me with a twitching face.

"I think she's...coming."

When she said that I already knew... ** _shit_** was about to go down.

 ** _"SUMERAGI! THE BABY IS COMING! GET!. IN!. HERE!. NOW!"_**

I didn't cry when she yelled her lungs out she hissed in pain and kept hyper ventilating trying to keep calm as Sumeragi pushed through the doors with Hinoka by his side. Hinoka took me from my mothers arm's while Sumeragi held on to his Wife's hand telling her to keep calm and try to breath.

"I am calmed Down!"I watched as My mother started to sweat bullets grunting as she held her husbands hand for support.

"Hinoka get the nurse's now!"Hinoka didn't even wait instead ran with me in her arm's into the infirmary where she slammed the door open the healers and nurse's were startled but jumped up out of there seats hearing the urgent news fly out of the princess mouth they all raced away leaving me and my sister standing in the room alone holding me.

After a couple of minutes I heard Mikoto yell as they probably were in the stages of making her push I wanted to cry so badly that I started to cough, tears dwelling at the edge daring me to set them free but, my sister stopped me by hushing me quietly rocking me back and forth in her arms.

"Don't worry little brother momma is going to be alright shhhh."She looked at me with a warm smile spread across her face as she started to hum a small tune in my ear's I felt tired really...really...tired.

 _I closed my eye's._

 _The darkness enveloped my sight and went after my consciousness next._

 _But not before I heard the distinct sound of a cry from a baby._

* * *

 **Change perspective**

Hinoka put her baby brother down in one of the soft white beds in the nursery feeling her back about to give out on her at any given minute.

She sighed"Man I need to work out more."She rubbed her back before a knock came from the now closed door off to the side.

"Come in."Hinoka said as the door moved open to show her big brother standing in the door way with tired eyes he rubbed the back of his head before walking in.

"Ryouma you look tired."Hinoka pointed out making Ryouma only sigh in response before taking a seat on a stool next to his little brother. He wore a red shirt with a simple plain white pants weird but he didn't think anything of it those were his favorite colors after all.

"I can't lie I had to help with the baby running back and forth to get Ice for mother so she could cool down."He frowned but it was quickly replaced with the biggest smile on his face.

"Though it was all worth it when I held her in my hands."Hinoka gasped when she heard the word her in his statement she jumped up and fist pumped the air triumphantly and grinned like a child.

"Yes I knew I would get a baby sister! I have to go hold her right now!"Hinoka ran out the door the gust of wind from her speed pushing the wooden door to slam close leaving a sweat dropping Ryouma to sit in shock.

"Son of a- oh no."Kyuma started to cry because the loud noise had woke him up out of his slumber red eye's filled with tears as Ryouma fumbled over what to do one thing said in his mind to pick him up and sing to him but he had the worst singing voice.

And don't ask, please just don't.

His cries got louder and Ryouma looked around frantically for something, and anything that will help like a milk bottle. He picked up Kyuma in his arm's before moving his legs over to the counter where the milk bottle sat.

Picking it up he shook it when his infant brother heard the juices splashing around his cries only turned into soft hiccups as his teary red eye's locked on to the bottle. Ryouma chuckled as he pushed the nipple of the bottle into his mouth as Kyuma just held the bottle weakly with his two little hands as he drunk the bottles contents quickly.

He sighed as he put his brother over his shoulder, and gave him few pats on the back resulting in a burp he moved his brother to look face to face with him holding Kyuma in front of him.

"You look just like our sister y'know that...the dark red eyes are too hard to miss."They stared at each other before Kyuma grabbed a strand of his hair tugging on it.

"OW! hey stop that!"The child only laughed as his older sibling tried to get his hair free of the death grasp of his little brother's.

Hinoka and Sumeragi stood in the doorway laughing hard as Kyuma played with Ryouma hair irritating him to no end.

"Looks like they're bonding well...but, I wonder how they would bond with their little sister though?"He looked at the very young infant in his arm's with a glint in his eye's he knew Kyuma and...she has no name.

He realized that his little girl had no name yet, so he tuned out Hinoka and Ryouma's arguing as he focused his attention on giving his daughter a name.

fa-

Fath-

"FATHER!"Sumeragi jumped as he saw himself sitting down in Mikoto's room he turned left, and right blinking two times just to make sure he got his bearings before he towards the bed to see his wife chuckling at him.

"Is something wrong dear?"Mikoto asked with slight concern.

"She needs a name I've been wracking my head for a suitable name but-"Sumeragi was suddenly cut off by Kyuma coughing and squealing oddly.

"Ummmm well that was odd."Hinoka commented with a laugh.

"Ah that's such a lovely name! Kyuma~"Mikoto squealed in delight as everybody else was left confused to the situation.

"Wait you understood what he said!"Ryouma was genuinely surprise at the fact maybe she had powers of some sort that allowed her to understand babies. That thought made him shiver but, what if she can read minds! now that made him scared.

"Yes if you listened very closely you could make out a kamui."Mikoto repeated what her newborn son said and indeed it did sounded like a Kamui. Mikoto had her arms out stretched towards Sumeragi who complied to the gesture softly placing Kamui in her care, and then they locked eye contact.

"So do you like your name my lovely Kamui?"Their mother had a lot of love in her voice as she said that, it was just how she stated Kyuma name when he first was born.

There was silence all around as they waited expectantly for an action, a sound, and anything that showed approval from Kamui for the name given for her.

"Kamui?"Mikoto broke the silence calling out her name a second time the newborn squealed happily her mouth agape into a smile and stretched a hand towards her mother's face Mikoto grabbed her hand and played with it.

 _ **~Then it's settled welcome my daughter Kamui~**_

 _ **END**_


	3. Prologue 3

**Okay this will be the last and final prologue before get into the main storyline there will be other chapters with little parts of when Kamui and Kyuma were child's in the Nohr castle.**

 **Please love it, hate it, enjoy it Criticism is always accepted and review as much as you like. I'll try my best to answer your questions if I can anyway don't forget to Favorite and Follow this story if you like!**

* * *

 **Fire Emblem Fates Self insert:**

 **A second chance: Prologue 3**

 _I clapped my hands like a child after I blew out the candles letting the wish extinguish with the fire as it's remains carried off into the air. Mikoto held my one year old sister Kamui on her lap as she watched me with a smile I Showed a toothy grin towards her as she just giggled and did a hand gesture before shaking her head yes._

 _A regular sized red wrapped box was sat in front of me I was confused, and looked towards my mother who beckoned me to open it...I ripped apart the wrapping without a second thought._

 _An old music box wasn't concealed anymore, and now I was just disappointed but, I never let that get me down instead I cranked the switch on the side tuning the box where it clicked and decided to stop where I let it go._

 _It started to play by itself a loving lullaby tune instrumental of the song of Hitori Omou. **(type in hitori omou music box in** **youtube.)**  
_

 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

 _I love it._

 _It's just what I wanted._

 _I opened my mouth to speak._

 _"I wuv you Mama!...thwank you."I smiled brightly towards her as she held her mouth with both hands tears dwelling at the edge of her eyes. Hinoka only stood in shock, Ryouma standing next to me blindsided by my first words, Sameragi and the faithful nurse Sakura had their mouths wide open surprised in this turn of events._

 _I sat there embarrassed before I got engulfed in a hug by Mikoto the scent of her black hair blossoming in my nose I hugged her back tightly my smile never leaving my face._

 _She pulled back holding onto my shoulders "Those were your first words I'm so proud of you!"She pulled me into another hug my head laying on her chest I smiled because I loved my mother's chest anytime I had a bad dream she would always lay my head there it was always soft like pillows I immediately fell asleep in her embrace every time._

 _And I did at that exact moment._

 _Not the best time to fall asleep I know that._

* * *

 **Change perspective**

Mikoto didn't realized until she felt her son's soft sleeping breath against her skin"It looks like he has fallen asleep."Mikoto chuckled before picking Kyuma up in her arm's.

"That's so not fair he didn't get to open the present I got him."Hinoka pouted with a small jealous blush painting her cheeks when Ryouma pointed it out Hinoka got all flustered before replacing it with anger towards her laughing brown haired brother.

"Shut up! I know you like that Nurse girl Asuka!"Hinoka yelled accidentally because soon after realizing her mistake she clasped her mouth with her own two hands, Sakura smiled as Asuka came from behind her leg.

"D-do you really l-like me Ryouma?"Asuka asked in a shy manner as she then waited for for the prince to answer all eye's were trained on him now faced with all the embarrassment in the world the prince froze.

...Ryouma coughed.

...Ryouma then blushed.

...And he ran.

"Well Samuragi I guess your little boy is turning into his own little man if you know what I'm saying."Sakura joked making everybody burst out laughing at the event that just occurred moments ago but, Hinoka didn't laugh at him instead chased after her older sibling with Asuka following suit. Mikoto saw Kyuma was stirring in his sleep from the noise caused by the laughter.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Mikoto had her finger to her lips hushing everyone who stopped and apologized in a whisper.

"I'll take them to their beds."The nurse offered holding a sleeping Kamui on one shoulder another arm and shoulder free to hold Kyuma.

The Queen gave a grateful smile towards her loyal nurse"Thank you Sakura."Mikoto gently place Kyuma in Sakura's care as she walked away with them to their royal chambers or rooms to tucked them into their beds and call it night-night.

"Sameragi was leaning on the wall arm's crossed "Samuragi~"The king was surprised hearing Mikoto call out to him like that.

"Yes Mikoto?"Sameragi asked opening his eyes only to blush madly at his wife who's seducing level just went from zero to one hundred real quick.

Of course this was their room it was really big a lot of space to hold a birthday party but the cake wasn't touched ounce...until now.

"Sameragi~"Mikoto moaned as she spread the cold frosting over the middle of her now slightly exposed chest, and then she beckoned him over with one finger.

"We can't let this cake go to waste now can we."Sameragi's armor was already left forgotten on the floor as Mikoto looked at her husband with wanting eye's moaning every now and then as her hands glided all over the bed and her clothed body.

Sameragi stood next to the bed"Mikoto~"He breathed her name standing there as she took more frosting and spread it across her lips in a seducing matter. When she turned her eye's met a familiar friend she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Oh hello there my big glorious friend where have you been?"Mokoto mouth was watering as her hand held the key to the gates of pleasure.

"Can I my king?~"He nodded and she opened her mouth wide to receive the treat she was about to get.

 **END**

* * *

 **And that's how another baby was born! won't tell you the name though.  
**

 **How did you like this chapter? review ask questions and favorite and follow if you like.**

 **Next chapter will be when Kyuma and Kamui is kidnapped.**


	4. Chapter 1

**Please love, hate it, but Enjoy it Here it goes a new era beginning where it all started please if you like follow for more chapter's in the future, and if you liked the overall story altogether favorite critisim is really appreciated and I love reviews.**

* * *

 **A Fire Emblem Fates self insert:**

 **A second chance Chapter 1: Where It All Began  
**

 _I watched._

 _...I-I watched as he was struck with arrows._

 _...I couldn't do anything...but sit there holding my crying baby sister in my arms._

 _...I watched as he pleaded for my life in exchange for his._

 ** _"SO BE IT!"The man in his hood raised his golden axe I closed my eye's and looked away as my loving father was struck down._**

 _I opened my eye's I prayed and prayed but...it was useless h-he laid motionless red crimson blood flowing from his body slowly soaking the ground under my knees something dripped down my forehead and I raised a hand to wipe it off._

 _I slowly looked at my hand the blood dripping to the ground with my tears"why..Fa-fa-_ _ **father!"**_ _I was scared, alone and scared. Why me...why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me?_

 _My heartbeat echoed loudly increasingly becoming louder...and louder every second faster every minute._

 _ **"You're my child now."**_ _I acknowledged my kidnapper with wide eye's my red eye's becoming more, and more lifeless every second as he took my crying sister from my arm's, and then he looked at me now with his dark eye's he smiled an evil toothy grin as he stretched his right hand out towards me dark energy pulsing around his hand._

 ** _"You might be someone worth raising."_**

 _I was then engulfed in darkness my mind snapped like a twig where I fell unconscious, and limp in the man's arm but, not before I heard the crackle of his mad laughter lightning strikes coming from the sky hitting the ground._

* * *

 **Chan _ge Perspective_**

"I'm sorry..."The Pegasus knight gave his consolidation again to the queen of Hoshido who read the letter again over and over just to let it sink in.

She dismissed the messenger who nodded before leaving the queen by herself in the throne room slowly her grip on the sheet of paper relaxed it slipped and slowly cascaded down to the floor with the movement's of a feather.

"Queen...Mikoto?"Sakura the head chief of the healers and nurse's slowly walked into the throne room her voice echoed in the big room but, Mikoto looked to the ground black hair showering her face in darkness.

"S-Sakura...please come here."Mikoto voice was lower then usual and more soft Sakura took that into account as she finaly came face to face with her queen after some steps.

She was still looking down, and Sakura decided to take her hand which mikoto gripped tightly immediately she wrapped he her hands around Sakura's back crying into her chest.

Sakura was shocked at first but she reacted very quickly slowly hushing Mikoto running a hand through her hair in a caring matter.

"Sister it's alright What happened?"Mikoto smiled hearing Sakura call her sister which is true the nurse became her sister-in-law when she married Sameragi.

Wiping the tears she breathed shakily"Sameragi w-was found...dead this mourning they said he was ambushed."

Sakura smiled, as much as she wanted to not cry it wasn't possible tear's shed slowly left, and right then it started to become to much to bear she tried to wiped them but they just kept coming.

"I-it's a-alright I knew this was coming he...he told me."Mikoto eye's widened in shock stunned by the news.

The nurse just shook her head"I never wanted to believe him...but I guess he was right." Sakura reached to her side inside a brown pouch that carried various tools after fumbling around for a while she found the item she was searching for.

"W-what do you mean b-by he knew?"The queen stumbled with her words as Sakura gently placed something in her sisters open palm and closed it.

The nurse wiped her tears"He gave me his ring, and sword before telling me to relay a message to you."Mikoto was at a lost for words but, nodded giving permission for Sakura to carry on.

The red head nodded in acknowledgement pulling out a short piece of paper"He said I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted, I knew I would die someday and I have a feeling so did you. I leave the Ragin Katana to Ryouma since he is next in line to hold the throne. I leave the kingdom in your hands my loving wife please lead the people your now the only face of hope that will give the people morale to carry on. Remember even in death I love you..."Sakura just sighed after reading the short will written by her brother the look on the queens face was just plain as she looked towards the ground.

"Thank you so much."Mikoto thanked Sakura as she pulled her into a tight hug the nurse blushed when she was wrapped in a tight hug but still welcomed it with her own warming embrace.

But then they jumped releasing each other as the door's to the throne room crashed open, and in a rush the light blue haired tactician ran in calling out to his queen."I have urgent news my queen!"The brown eyed queen raised an eyebrow at her tactician before asking him to rise from his kneeling position.

"The children have been located it's believed that they've been taken captive by Nohr! I suggest we take full on siege on their castle!"Yukimura suggested.

Mikoto eye's widened in realization...

It couldn't have been...

Garon...why him?

Her hand clenched hardly into a fist"Yukimura contact the assassins and ninja clans and call them to a council immediately."Yukimura was stunned for a second before nodding and racing off to call the tribe and officials for a council meeting.

"I can't...bring peace into this I'm sorry my sister."Mikoto whispered to herself.

 _ **"**_ M-mommy."Takumi was in the hall beside her tears forming in the side of his eye's Mikoto's eye's widen and she crouched down with her arms outstretched her arms were immediately filled with the body of a young white haired boy who was crying into his step mother's chest.

"Shhh it's okay let it out."Mikoto was heartbroken tears started to form in her eye's again how we'll she tell this to her children Ryouma, and Hinoka never had she want to see her children cry. Sakura was only an infant to really be told anything about her father's death, and she hadn't plan on Takumi learning so quick about his father's death the queen decided she'll tell Sakura in the future years to come.

"I'm so sorry Takumi."Takumi didn't seem to have any signs of stopping yet so she kept caressing him in her hug trying her best to calm her son down. The women hopped in the back of her mind that her daughter Kamui and her son Kyuma were alright.

'please be alright I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you two.'Her thoughts drifted back to her past, a past she put behind her only to resurface.

'I was only trying to protect you from him that's why...that's why I...did everything I did to keep you two safe from ever knowing about that world.'

but still...

it comes back to me in the end...

I know I couldn't run away from my troubles forever but...

 **I'm sorry it came for you...**

 _ **~I'm sorry~**_

* * *

 **Yep finnaly done with the updated version so little work put into a few I thank you, and if you haven't yet please follow for more and favorite if you love the story in a whole.**

 **I love reviews, questions I will answer, and criticism is appreciated.**

 **So yeah I updated the chapter{8/9/2015}**


	5. Chapter 2

**Yo yo so I decided not to redo the first chapters for a reason now bear with me I did change Chapter 1 because I want that to be a true event that did happen in the avatar's past so please if you're a follower of this story go read the rewrite.**

 **and if your new thank you very much for reading this far and if you haven't already please follow and favorite if you like. I love for you to review ask questions! give criticism if you want too.**

* * *

 **A Fire Emblem Fates Self insert:**

 **A second chance Chapter 2: Dream distraught**

 _Why?...why? why? why? why? Why?!_

 _Why?! do I have to watch this repeat over, and over again please make it stop...he got struck with first arrow...make it stop I beg you...more arrows collided with his body sending him tumbling to the ground barely standing. He was kneeling now willpower and endurance was the only thing keeping him alive.  
_

 ** _MAKE IT STOP!_** _I clenched my eye's shut tears pouring out uncontrollably._

 _I knew...how this was going to go._

 _I-I just want it to stop please._

 _Then I hear that ear hurdling scream of pain opening my eye's to see only his body laying there lifeless...unmoving._

 ** _"Fa-FATHER!"I reached out but grasped nothing._**

 _I sprouted upwards in a panic holding my throbbing heart sweat falling from my face soaking my pillow, and now wet bed sheets I threw them off pulling my legs over the side of my bed to sit up._

 _I clutched my forehead with my hand, and breathed trying to calm myself down._

 _Again, it happened...again._

 _I shouldn't be surprised I mean these dreams keep coming back to me._

 ** _"I love you my dear son kyuma~"_** _That women's voice it sounds so familiar but, no matter how much I wrack my mind for some type of memory or anything to figure out the identity of this women I can't find it. Also, to make everything worse her face or anyone in particular in that matter is all replaced with just white space's, and blurriness preventing me from recognizing any certain facial structure or color that I can distinguish._

 _I sighed removing the hand that was clutching my forehead to rest on my lap I looked around, and saw my journal sitting idly by itself on my dresser. Since I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon I then decided to write in my journal for the night. I rustled around for a match from inside my dresser, and lit it making the match be a kick starter for the flame of a candle sitting on my desk to light up the dark room.  
_

 _I reached inside my drawer for a final time to retrieve from it's confinements a quill, and an ink jar which I set on the table for me to write with I dipped the quill in the jar making the tip wet with ink._

 _Now I'm ready to write._

* * *

 _Journal entry #3_

 _yeah it's night, I don't know what to really write in here but the more dark side of my life things that might interest you so...here I go._

 _I've been in distraught every night from all these different dreams, flashbacks, nightmares, and whatever you call it._

 _All these dream's is haunting me but one in particular though...is very unnerving. I wake up on the ground outside in the dark but, not alone A man stands protectively in front of me, and my sister who's holding onto me for safety from these soldiers. I guess soilders because you'll be surprised what happens next and the reason I can't see is that I'm a kid again this man is standing six feet higher then me blocking my view. He pleads, and I just watch as the arrows strice him making him fall to his knees then this knight take's an axe and...and raises it over his head I could hear his laugh as every thing seems to slow down in this one moment I want to do something but I'm paralyzed as a child wanting the nightmare to stop._

 _...I begged and I was ignored as he plunged the axe into him shattering my very heart I don't know what came over me but, the words just seem to come out unsuspectingly making me call out father._

 _Was he my father?_

 _I don't know but, that's the key question that make's this whole dream stressing for me._

 _Anyway I hope I get some sleep tonight._

* * *

I sighed in contempt at what I had wrote closing the journal, and with a gust of wind from my mouth the flame on the candle withered away in the wind. I yawned while stretching the action left me feeling tired so, I moved back into my original position on my bed to go back to sleep.

Finally as I got in the perfect resting position in my bed I shuffled about for a second before placing a small smile on my face feeling comfortable under the warmth of my bed sheets.

Then as to rid me of my success my bedroom door got a knock."Man who would be up at this time of hour."I groaned as I replaced my smile with a frown I got up lazily, shuffling my way to answer the door.

"Who is it?"I asked waiting patiently for an answer my hand holding the steal doorknob to open the door for whoever was outside.

"Brother can you open the door please?"I was surprised as I opened the door to see Kamui my little sister standing there red eye's with little dark circles under them from lack of sleep, and to add to that her pink hair was all ruffled up if I looked in the mirror right know I'll probably have the same appearance. Kamui wore a long purple t-shirt that reached down right above her knees It suits her but, I don't know why she had to get a T-shirt that big of all things to sleep in.

A pillow was clutched tightly to my sisters chest"Can I come in."she asked and I complied moving to the side to give her enough space to walk in.

I turned around and she was already laying in my bed under the sheets her pillow beside mine as she laid down eye's closed.'you could have said something before you took my bed' I thought as I went to join her.

I didn't complain only slept quietly next to her my eye's burned into her back I sighed"Kamui what happened?"I finally asked before she turned around to face me a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I-I couldn't sleep I was having nightmares."I chuckled and she seemed even more embarrassed as her blush became more redder but, that feeling was soon replaced with surprise as to my actions where I wrapped an arm around her. but, she didn't resist instead wrapped me in her own hug, and after placing her head onto my chest a small smile crept onto her face"I remember when we were kids we always used to do this I always felt safe with my onii-chan next to me."My sister sighed and hugged me tighter.

"So...do you want to talk about it?"I proposed making her frown."I don't want to talk about it...I just want to forget everything I saw."I rubbed my hand through her hair trying my best to comfort her.

"Heh the same with me too...I've been getting these nightmare's."I laughed to myself, and shook my head making her look at me with her red eye's.

"Do you want to talk about it?"My sister asked me her eye's full of wonder I stared at her for a second before I coughed and looked away.

"Ummm maybe another time."I decided to keep her away from what I saw and keep it to myself for the time being.

She then pouted"I wonder if it's something very bad...now you make me very curious."Kamui then repeatedly proceeded to poke at my chest."I will find out soon enough brother y'know you can't hide anything from me."I flicked her forehead in irritation"Ow!".

She looked hurt then when she recovered she looked at me mad"Why you did that for?!"She messaged her temple and I only stared an innocent look back at her.

"I don't know you figure it out."I played her, and she gave me an angry face before she clutched closer to me again placing her head back on my chest and sighed in surrender.

"I love you onii-chan and as a little sister I'm always here to talk to you if you want...it doesn't...have to be now any...time."I could hear her soft calm breath hit my chest alerting me she had fallen asleep.

"I love you too sister and likewise I'll...always be here for you...too."My eye's closed on there own, and my conscious started to fade.

 _ **~END~**_

* * *

 **Yay so I've decided that I will keep prologue 1 and 2 as they're relevant to the plot in future chapters. There only changes to chapter 1(finished) prologue 3 will be made canon later on. If you haven't figured it out yet the first prologue is the full version of the dream Kyuma was having about his birth.**

 **And please if you haven't already, please favorite if you liked what you read so far, and follow if you want to see more!**


	6. Memories 1

**Im so so very sorry for this late update I've been quite lazy particularly to this chapter there were a lot of mistakes I needed to correct but I never finished it I would always say I would but, never did so here glimpse into Kamui and Kyuma's childhood in nohr.**

 **Love it, hate it, but enjoy it.**

* * *

 **A Fire Emblem Fates self insert:**

 **A Second Chance: Memories  
**

I see kamui run past me, and In slow motion we give each other glances I mouthed the words 'I told you so.' She didn't care instead responded with a mocking expression putting a tongue out towards me before she was finally gone from sight running behind the trees darkness becoming her safety.

I resumed sketching a purple haired girl I saw earlier"Kamui! get back here!"I could hear our sister's voice yell out I ignore her as I continue my almost finished sketch but, a tap on the shoulder alerted me I needed to stop.

I stop once again to turn around and meet my sister's gaze she flicked one of her purple twin tails"Little brother have you seen your sister anywhere?"I sighed, while my angry sister looks around for any sign of Kamui I returned to my sketching.

"I'll tell you what...if you like this picture I'll tell you _exactly where_ she is."I glare at my white haired sister who's hiding behind a tree terrified we were outside right now in the royal courtyard there's a lot of ground to cover and hiding places. But, Kamui was stuck in a dead end since she was forbidden to go anywhere far.

"You an artist now? Well let's see then."I stood up from off the grass, and I reluctantly turned around to face her my sketch held firmly in my hands her eye's brightened and it looked like stars were dancing around her.

"Oh I love it~"She smiled towards me cupping my face before giving me a small kiss on the cheek, the sketch was of her in a regular pose she did her hands on her hip as she flicked her hair I smiled brightly towards her, my sister should've never stuck her tongue out at me I bet she's regretting it right now.

I pointed towards the birch tree which Kamui was crouched behind"Thank you~"She singed before kissing me on the cheek again before slowly making her walk towards the hiding place of our little sister.

"Oh and Camilla?"Camilla turned.

"...Don't hold back."I smiled evilly towards my cowering sister who was terrified as she listened to what I just said but then, she froze when the voice of Camilla calling out reached her ears.

"Oh sister did you really think you could escape from me."My sister tried to get up but her legs betrayed her becoming weak from pure fear I watched Kamui fall on her butt.

Camilla chuckled as she picked up Kamui with relatively ease, and slung the small girl over her shoulder."Oh the naughty~ things I can do to you as punishment."Camilla laughed when Kamui started to plead for forgiveness but, big sister wasn't having any of it.

"Don't worry I love too much to do that to you...but you're still getting punished."The purple haired teenager reassured my sister that she was not doing any 'dirty actions' to her but, did remind her consequences will not be escaped.

I watched as my purple haired sister walked past me with a sobbing Kamui in her possession...it actually made me feel bad for her though I wondered what did she do to Onee-chan to get her angry.

I pondered on the subject for some time before realizing that Camilla was walking further away before I could ask her so, I made it my business to run and catch up"Wait!"I yelled out making Camilla immediately turn around to face me a questioning look on her face.

I chuckled nervously"um if you don't mind what did sister do to you to get you so angry?"I asked with a nervous smile.

"It's not what she did...but said."Camilla implied in her answer.

I gave her a curious expression, and did a motion with my hand that said ' _and?_ '.

...A small blush graced her cheeks.

Her mouth opened slightly before closing again"She called me fat."Camilla answered with a sigh of relief finally getting that off her chest.

I'm really, really, and I mean really trying my best to not laugh my butt off right now keeping a straight face I just stared over her shoulder.

A cough soon interrupted us, and we both turned to see who had done so blonde hair, masculine face, and authoritative yep big brother Xander"Of course you would put on a few pounds maybe if you would come to practice instead of fooling around."Camilla face lit up like a tomato, and I just stood there taking in every single word that Xander just said.

 **"BWAHAHAAHAHAHA"** He just told her she should work out more to get rid of those few pounds! I was basically on the ground holding my stomach from laughter I bet everyone outside the courtyard could probably hear me.

* * *

 _ **~Present time~**_

Me and my sister we're on the floor crying with laughter from the memory we just returned to.

"Wait, Wait...do you remember that time?"I held my sister who was wiping a tear from her eye.

"What?"She asked with a curious face.

"Wow I can't believe you forgot."I shook my head in disappointment before opening my mouth to tell her the most important event that night.

* * *

We all sat at the dinner table waiting for one certain family member to show up so, we could dig in to the delicious meal sitting in front of us. Of course rules were rules we weren't allowed to eat until everybody was present to pronounce the prayer. Marx sat to the left of me his head resting on his hand slouched into a lazy position while Camilla sat to the right of me picking her nails. On the opposite side of the table the chair in the middle was left unoccupied while Leon sat to the right Elise...oh wait I got to do this real quick.

"Leon put the spoon down!"He dropped the spoon at the sound of my voice putting his hands quickly back down on his lap a frown was planted on his face as his stomach growled in hunger for the second time that day.

He groaned and planted his face into the table"Brother when are we going to eat?"I sighed, and relaxed my back into my chair.

"Soon."I responded for the tenth time that day letting out an exasperating groan I slowly descended lazily my right planting my head onto Camilla plump chest closing my eye's.

As my purple haired sister stroked my hair I let out a yawn"Sister when is Kamui coming to eat I'm tired and hungry."Camilla only chuckled and responded with the same answer as always "Soon."

Well that "soon" became "now" as the doors burst open revealing our butler his beard grey as always from old age he gave an apologetic bow before moving to the side to let Kamui in.

"Mistress Kamui please you look beautiful!"A women voice echoed in the hallway who I knew as our loyal maid she was a young women who I particularity played with as a child. I overheard my sister start to struggle with the maid sounds of grunts and stomps came from the hallway.

"No they'll laugh at me!"I became demented as a young Kamui still fought out of sight we continued to stare at the empty doorway waiting for that familiar face to just pop right through the door.

Soon the struggling stopped"Okay-okay! I-I-I'll g-go in."I heard Kamui stutter with her words before I could see her bare feet become visible at the edge of the doorway. The rest of her body follow shortly after, she stood there everything was the same about her red eye's, and white slightly blonde ponytail that is now pink...no...I can't breath.

I cupped my hands over my mouth caging the roaring laughter that was trying desperately to escape as my eye's trailed her slowly cascade down into her seat she clasped her hands together as well everyone else I calmed down enough to be able to yell out a "thank you for the food!" before we stuffed our mouth with our dinner.

Xander picked at his food while staring at the blushing little sister of ours as she tried her best to hide her blush by stuffing her mouth full of food.

"So... uh sister."Kamui jumped, and swallowed hard downing water to help with the slow digestion before replying with a small "Yes."I sat on standby waiting for the one question about something different that wasn't to hard to spot.

I saw Elise tap my hand pointing at my rice that I hadn't finished before pointing to her mouth, I obliged with her command scooping up some rice and reaching over the table with my spoon to feed her.

There was silence in conversation only the sounds of Elise teeth colliding with the metal of the spoon to feed her was perceive those few seconds until"Onee-chan what big browther is sayin what happen to your hair?"Elise finished before she bit the second serving of rice off my spoon before chewing it.

Kamui blush became redder to the point it was just like the color of her eye's."I-I..."my little sister trailed off as she looked up at the ceiling.

Her expression changed into one's look when they get an idea"What do you like it? What do you think about about my hair big brother honestly?"Xander was hit with a question he didn't want to answer truthfully, after drinking some water Leon chimed in.

"Well for one...it suits you I like it."Leon shrugged munching on some bread, Kamui kissed his cheek making him blush and choke in the middle of swallowing the nutriments he was getting.

"Elise thinks Onee-chan hair always look pretty!"Elise complimented before in gaping her mouth all over the last of my rice the silverware held chewing and swallowing it before giving me a smile and I smiled back.

I sighed"It Kinda makes you cuter when you have that kind of hair."I flashed a smile my younger sibling way in which she gave in return. I was tapped on the shoulder to my right Camilla having a fork full of potato in which she smiled towards me and urged me to open my mouth which I did before feeding me the tasty cooked potato.

Setting her fork down on her empty plate she kept a smirk on her face"I love it even though it was my punishment I think I made the right choice."Camilla sipped her water while Xander finished his.

"Well, honestly I think the pink hair makes you look weak."Xander said it with a straight face he opened his mouth to say more before getting splashed in the face with orange juice by a 5 year old Elise she said sorry but that smile she sported to Kamui said otherwise.

This situation all made us laugh as Xander left angry saying something about him going to take a bath and what not.

 **"Bwahahahaha!"**

* * *

 **"Bwahahahaha!"** We laughed just like we did that day but, now we weren't a duo anymore Camilla, Elise, and Leon joined in on the tales to be told from the past.

I looked up to see an irritated Mark pinch the bridge of his nose "HA HA Xander smelled like Oranges for two days!"Elise mentioned making us all fall into laughter again.

"I hate this."He commented with frown.

"Well I love this."I responded with a chuckle making Xander just sigh.

"I know a good story."My oldest blonde haired brother said to us with a smile.

We were intrigued so we listened"Camilla remember when we caught Kamui and Kyuma in that situation?"I started to blush very hard as well as my sister who started to laugh it off as if they were going to talk about something else.

"Oh that's good story!"

"What is it-what is it?!"Elise was excited to learn about something she didn't know yet.

"Well Kamui and Kyuma was alone in a room _and_ \- eep!"Camilla was tackled to the ground from Kamui who's face was planted in her glorious pillows.

She raised her head suddenly looking at our big brother with a death glare "You will not talk about that!"Xander smile soon turned into someone terrified just like the rest of us, nodded in understanding before running off.

"So you do like girls hmmm?"Camilla said out of the blue making me silently regret seeing what I saw, it was Kamui on top of Camilla with her hands groping her big sister's chest firmly.

Her face lit up like one of the brightest red tomato in the patch"uh..."She got up almost immediately and ran away just like Xander did.

...Well this was eventful.

 _ **~END~**_

 _ **Updated{8/17/15}**_


	7. Chapter 3

**I'm so proud to bring you this chapter of the story I can finally move on to the main story line now Thank you for all the support! Criticism is accepted, I love reviews please ask questions if you want, And love it, hate it, but enjoy it thank you.**

 **Also follow if you want to see more, and favorite if you liked the overall idea of this story.**

 **Also warning this chapter is longer then my original chapters so kinda be prepared to read more then usual.**

 **Oh yeah I forgot to say I don't own Fire only the fanfiction and OC.  
**

* * *

 **Fire Emblem Fates a self insert:**

 **A Second Chance: Chapter 2**

 _ **New beginnings are often disguised by painful endings.**_

 _ ** ~Lao Tzu~ **_

"Mistress Kamui are you sure about this?"Felicia was rubbing her shoulder in nervousness, Kamui only cupped the women face and looked into her maid's eye's with passion.

"Mistress Kamui."The maids eye's soften as she closed them waiting for one thing a kiss from the one she was supposed to serve. Kamui didn't hold back, and did the same thing before leaning over to place a passionate kiss on her maids soft lips tongue was included of course.

It was hot...

Really hot...

Kamui wasn't finished however pushing her maid to the floor with strength pinning her to the ground"Stay put Felicia."She commanded sinking down further into her neck she started to kiss slowly along the side of Felicia neck making her moan uncontrollably.

"Mistress Kamui!"Felicia moaned.

"Mistress Kamui!"She yelled but, Kamui didn't want her to stop moaning so she continued until.

Splash! A shiver went down her spine as cold water was thrown on her from behind drenching her entire body.

Kamui stopped and spun around to face the culprit it was another maid light blue hair, Flora only looked at her with a straight face not affected at what was happening at all in front of her she was surprised until she said something strange.

 **"Wake up."**

Kamui eyes sprung open immediately feeling the chilling cold race through her head like winter she sprouted upwards quickly knowing full well what was happening"Okay-Okay I'm up!"Felica giggled with her sister Flora as they retreated their hands back to their sides.

Kamui rubbed the back of her head"You know you didn't have to wake me up like that."Kamui said giving a glare at the two.

"We cannot appear soft mistress Kamui. We came from the ice tribe after all."Flora explained to the irritated young women in front of them.

Kamui sighed and responded with a"I know." Before getting off her bed to stand looking to her left she saw Gunther standing there with Jakob in the middle his smile always present on his face.

Kamui turned to Look behind her where the sky could be seen outside through the window seeing that outside was still shrouded in darkness"Isn't it still night?"She asked looking back at Gunther while stroking her hair to get rid of the bed head.

"Even if it's dark out, it is still mourning. Today is the day of practice."Kamui forgot she had practice with Xander in the early mourning, it was weird she would usually be up by that hour ready already maybe she slept in.

Gunther continued"Your brother said to give you a few more minutes to rest since you came into his room to sleep, after having strange nightmares and dream's."Gunther finished as Kamui held her head for a second.

"Bad dream's? oh what were they about may I ask?"Jakob said with curiosity where Kamui shook her head to get rid of the thoughts flooding her mind again.

Looking down at the floor she spoke"These people were calling me their sister...it was really strange, you guys weren't around at all."The young women looked at the maids for a second to see them quickly look at each other with a nervous glance before just smiling towards her.

"Well dreams could be anything nothing to worry your head over."Gunther reassured making Kamui smile, Felicia and Flora agreed with what he said.

"Uh..I think you should hurry up Master Xander is waiting for you."Felicia reminded the absent minded girl.

"Oh yeah I should get going."Kamui said walking past them to meet with her brother on the training grounds.

* * *

 _ **Training Grounds**_

I had two swords in my hand switching my glances between all three of my opponents Leon with his tomb of magic, Camilla with that axe, and Marx on that trusty horse of his. They were circling me I just had to wait usually a certain pattern would be constructed in this maybe Leon will distract me with magic that causes me to stumble, and leave me open to an attack from Xander or Camilla.

I switch my glance between Camilla and Leon once to see them nod towards each other.

I smile before racing towards Leon while he was distracted.

His eye's widen as he fumbles through his book for a quick spell my speed wasn't enough to close the distance in time as he still sent the dark magic towards me it was weak.

I clashed my left sword with the magic spell making it explode on impact looks like it was powerful but, this still leaves me with the upper hand because of the explosion it created smoke all around me for cover, and that's not all Leon was alone in my vision holding the book being wary of his surroundings.

I suddenly dashed out of the smoke coming straight for Leon the distance I already made was to much for him to handle I sliced through his Tomb leaving him without a weapon as I kicked Leon in the stomach sending him flying to the ground behind him.

He held his stomach in pain I turned around quickly bringing my sword up to block an axe directed towards me I didn't notice how powerful my sister was until we were fighting over strength our weapons locked fighting over supremacy.

Though she was merely a distraction because with my peripheral vision I saw Xander racing towards me slightly from behind. I was stuck in a situation I couldn't get out of he raised his sword high above his head Right before I almost lost hope until I remembered that I had two swords.

However it was risky I could possibly lose this power struggle but, I can't lose I quickly added strength to my left pushing Camilla back I removed my right sword, and placed it behind my back with seconds to lose as my sword clashed with Xander own.

Now I was sandwiched between a sword plus an axe wielder, and I don't know how much longer my power is going to last so, I could hold out against them.

I needed to think quick I realized it was actually only one way.

I looked down to see Camilla's legs were under Armour but, one opening is all I need to make her trip then I could focus on taking her out.

I screamed with all my might putting all my strength into both of these pushes, Camilla stumbled and Xander sword went way to his side causing him to have to adjust his horse so he didn't drop it. Now with a quick swipe to the leg Camilla fell on her back I prepared to finish her off dropping my left hand sword to grip one sword with two hands I looked over at her my Sword raised above my shoulder she tried to defend raising her axe but It was knocked out of her hands with nothing to fight with she was forced to surrender.

2 out of 3 only Brother remained.

I breathed dropping the regular iron sword in my hand so I could draw my real sword from it's sheath on my side. Slowly I drew the dark blade katana given to me purple lighting cursing around the sword as it was fully drawn.

I took my position moving my body to it's side one foot across from the other while positioning my sword down to my side it's tip facing it's opponent.

...It was only silence as Xander glared at me which I gave in return.

I ran with a scream closed space between us relatively quick he didn't move only watched as I dashed towards him.

5 feet.

3 feet.

2 feet is the closest I got before I had to slide under my brothers fast vertical slash I didn't realize until I was attempting to get up that the fatigue was starting to kick in.

"Fool!"My brothers horse turned and jumped to face me he did a stabbing motion with his dark sword straight towards me I recoiled a little bit out of fear and closed my eye's. Of course I knew I wasn't going to die since this was just a sparring match I opened my eye's to see his sword lowered a little smile on his face.

"Nice work."He complimented me getting of his horse.

"Thanks."I accepted his compliment while I sheathed Shadouraitingu or Shadow Lightning away from sight.

I looked behind me to see everyone talking so I decided to join them.

* * *

 **Conversating**

Kamui flicked her hair and gave Leon a smile"Oh by the way your collar is on inside out."Elise chuckled as he ran away with haste to fix his collar into the proper side. Kyuma finally caught up with them Xander following lightly behind as Camilla's motherly instinct kicked a worried look on her face as she examined her brothers face.

"Are you hurt anywhere Kyuma? please tell me."Camilla asked checking his face Kyuma attempted to stop her raising his arm before grunting in pain however, as he dropped his left arm. Camilla immediately saw this before grabbing his arm pulling up the long sleeve to his shoulder, what they saw was bad Kyuma's muscle was bruising a light purple becoming visible to everyone.

Elise didn't have a staff or any medical supplies on her so she ran away urgently to go get some after seeing the injury.

Kyuma saw this too and sighed"It looks like I might have strained my arm too much."Kamui poked the bruise once out of curiosity she immediately regretted it as her brother jumped in pain.

"I'm so sorry!"She put both hands up to her mouth with shock as the bruise looked like it was becoming bigger Kyuma hissed in pain as it started to ache it felt like poison to him.

Leon just pondered on the injury as everybody tried to help"What could have caused it?"He thought back to the the magic spell earlier he had thrown at him what if it hit his arm but, he didn't know until now. Not even Leon knew what he threw at his brother because it was so fast he just took any spell and threw it at him.

Elise soon came back with two ice packs, some bandages, a lot of salve, and a healing staff. She first placed the ice pack on the wound to stop it's progress or to help with the pain. Then began to apply the salve to the bandages she was going to wrap around his arm but, before she did that she removed the ice pack, and immediately wrapped the roll of bandage around his arm tightly causing him to slightly hiss in pain. Elise wrapped it tightly for the main reason to keep it compress so the salve can do it's work, then the healing process with the staff only took a minute.

"Okay! onii-chan don't do anything to serious with this arm for awhile,"she pushed the remaining roll of bandage and salve in his arm's"and make sure to replace the bandages every two day's." Elise stomped her feet towards Leon who was day dreaming about something he snapped out of his trance long enough for him to notice his younger blonde sisiter. She placed the cold ice pack onto his stomach making him sigh in relief before holding it there.

"Thanks."He muttered Elise only smiled and said "Your welcome."Before looking back at the others.

Kyuma was having a hard time calming his family down as attempted to reassure them that he can still fight since he is right handed. He pulled his sleeve back down over his arm to conceal his wound and straightened out his short hair. After calming everyone down they decided it's best if they rest for awhile but, their eldest brother didn't want Kamui to get out of training so, instead he pulled his sister onto the training field.

"Well today was different you can be sure of that."Kyuma said sighing out of regret, as he watched Kamui began to get hit from xander multiple times. All of her strikes were either being blocked or countered in some fashion. Elise cheered for her sister on the sidelines as Kamui got up off her kneeling position and changed her stance.

"She's focused, has a good stance, and is pretty good to out read her opponent I know Xander will have a hard time now."Kyuma analyzed as he stood with his siblings on the sidelines as spectators, and watched as she finally landed two hits on Xander. He seemed surprised but retaliated with the same outcome the only thing is that he was stronger to begin with.

Kamui held her side before standing up again with confidence even when brother said she could heal if she needed with the dragon vein that was in the middle of the field. Kyuma just observed knowing full well his sister was going to lose even with the new techniques he taught her. Hoping she would reconsider so, she could heal herself went unheard because Kamui rushed anyway and she was going to be made an example of again.

Xander expression turned mean, and he pulled his rains up suddenly for his horse to jump in the air again his sword was going in a stabbing motion heading straight for Kamui. But, instead of trying to block it Kamui copied her brother, and slid to the side before stopping abruptly to lash out in a spin with her sword slapping the dull side of her blade into her opponents back making him fall from his horse onto the ground. The horse stopped and trotted lightly back to stop next to it's dazed rider.

I had my mouth left hanging open surprised at the outcome, as well as Leon although he kept his face still, even Xander didn't think she would come out victorious in the end but, smiled nonetheless .

Kamui smiled brightly at me before yelling.

"Thanks for the move Brother."

 **...I hate you.**

 **...so much.**

 _ **~TO BE CONTINUED~**_

* * *

 **So the sword I was talking about is a Japanese word if you don't know if you use google translation you'll see that the meaning is Shadow Lighting.**

シャドウライティング

Shadouraitingu


	8. Chapter 3 END

**Fire Emblem Fates a self insert:**

 **A Second Chance: Chapter 3  
**

 _ **New beginnings are often disguised by painful endings.**_

 _ **~Lao Tzu~ **_

"Weee!"Elise yelled in enjoyment, and laughed as I twirled her in the air I kept turning circles even with the dizziness starting to overcome my balance. I could only see blurs of Kamui, Xander, Camilla, and Leon as we were spinning in circles very fast.

I tripped and we fell"...Hahaha!"We both laughed uncontrollably out of joy because of the fun we just experienced by doing that very dangerous activity. Kamui helped us up with a giggle of her own.

Elise raised her arms in the air again before wrapping her sister and me into a quick hug"I love you Kamui, and Kyuma! You both are my most favorite person's in the whole wide world!"I patted her head as she let us go.

Leo sighed"Geez, she's still such a brat..."Kamui slapped him over the head as punishment for calling his sibling names."Be a little more accepting you dumby."Kamui shot back with anger towards our younger brother making him flinch as she pretended to hit him again.

"But, that's what's unique about her, the innocence plus cheeriness is a sign that our kingdom can still be saved Leo."Camilla argued leaving the conversation to end there.

My older sister looked at me with a smile"That's why without you and Elise we wouldn't be smiling right now."I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as I accepted that fact my lips curling into a bright smile.

"Everybody..."I began pausing.

I continued"I love you guys too, and I think sister would agree on that."I looked to Kamui as she nodded her head a happy beam was present on her face as she looked at everyone who did the same in return.

"I love you all as well. Even if we don't recall any memories of when we both were child's..." **(AN:keep in note she doesn't remember anything from when she was a child/infant 1 to 8 years old I put it. In Chapter two I made them at least 12 and 13 years old.)**

She continued"but, you always been there when you were needed supporting us...thank you."Kamui got hugged by Xander as for me by Camilla everybody soon joined in and it was a memorable group hug I'll cherish this moment for a long time. We soon released each other as we returned to our original spots.

Camilla violet eye's focused on me and my sister."by the way it looks like father is taking you two to the castle."Camilla explained with a smirk.

"That means..."Kamui trailed off as she looked at me with stars in her eyes, and then started to jump up in excitement I only beamed as I watched her."You're allowed to leave. It's been lonely here hasn't it...but the day of your freedom is here!"Camilla added with excitement in her voice.

"Isn't that wonderful onee-chan!?"I looked to my left to see Elise was holding her older sister's hand as they jumped together in excitement, also forcing a not very happy Leon to do so too as he was dragged along with force.

Poor fool.

I was elated...but I was still limited to how much freedom I got, originally I thought we would have the ability to walk outside and explore. But, I'm still going to be with my father with a transport although it counts for something right?

I sigh in relief"I get to leave, finally I can become a warrior just like my brothers and fight for the kingdom."I said clenching my fist with determination electricity suddenly sparked outside my sheath. Shaduratingu was starting to react to my determined state as it's electricity began to flare around my sheath once in awhile.

My older brother only watched on with expectations for us"I hope you become a strong and valuable soldier like me Kyuma."He said as he looked up to the sky with a small smirk.

"Good, now let's get ready to head out."Xander said turning around to leave.

"Alright, then we should get going."My purple haired sister clapped her hands to get the attention of Kamui who had Leon in a choke hold ruffling up his hair.

* * *

We made it within a few minutes as we were led into a a very open area inside the citadel the doors that led outside closed but, in front I could see a men packaging crates onto carriages horses being rubbed by their knights as I looked towards two buetiful white and regular brown horses reign tied to a pole. I didn't notice Lilith until I heard her call out my name that's when I focused my attention in front of me.

Lilith was a person who took care of horses I was the first to meet her as she was chasing one of the stray horses around as a kid she couldn't run that fast and not looking where she was going tripped on a rock before tumbling on the ground. Of course being the helpful person I was, I ran to help her and our friendship blossomed from there.

I loved her yellow eye's they always seemed to have a sort power that made me drawn to them, and I can't also forget her nice aqua colored hair tied into a braid.

I smirked"Looking beautiful as always Lilith."I teased watching her face with interest as a blush crept up on her cheeks she rubbed her shoulders in reaction but smiled towards me. Kamui hit me with her hip giving me a glare at what I had said I gave her a questioning look 'is she jealous?' I see a small blush but I'm not sure.

"T-Thank you M-Master Kyuma."She stuttered as she thanked me confidence dwell within her as the blush went away, and she returned to talking in her casual voice.

She put her hands to her chest"I'm happy that under Gunther's direction, even I, as a stable master, has been able to make two friend's."I felt heart warmed at those words as well as my sister who replied with a thank you at our blue haired stable master, or one of our best friend's.

Xander cut in "Is the horses ready?"He asked with his usual serious tone.

She replied with a nod and a motion to the two horses still chained to a post"Yes. They are ready."She noticed the kids start to talk to the siblings with tears in there eyes as they clung to the siblings."Those kids they've really become attached to Mistress Kamui and Master Kyuma."She sighed as she watched them both give goodbye hugs to the children.

"It's because they both were always such good friends with them."The blue haired girl reminded the sibling.

Camilla chimed in"That's right...they always were so kind."She looked to her left to see a small stray bird fly past her and it reminded her of an past event.

"I remember that time when Kyuma helped out an injured little bird..."Camilla smiled as she remembered Kyuma watch with glee on his face as the bird flew away peacefully.

"Yeah..."Lilith had a sullen look on her face as she looked to the ground letting out a sigh of disappointment.

Kamui became concerned when she looked at the stable master"Brother look at Lilith."Kyuma scanned his best friend seeing the sad look protruding her features.

I walked up to her and placed my fingers on her chin she blushed at my sudden touch as she looked up into my eye's."Lilith why the long face."I asked curious removing my fingers from her chin.

She exhaled and looked away"I-It's nothing..."I sighed but wasn't happy with that answer knowing full well something was wrong.

Elise pouted"Geez, you're so dense. She's feeling lonely."When she said that it didn't really add up to me.

"Eh? Lonely...but, aren't we're heading out together..."I was a little bit confused at why she was feeling lonely, it only occurred to me until my little sister pointed it out.

She giggled"It's because she can't hog you to herself anymore. She likes you Kyuma. Right?"Elise explained with slight question not being very sure on the last bit. This made the women in front of me start to become flustered and start to sputter incoherent words, the blush becoming more redder by the second explained everything.

"It-it's n-not like t-that!"She yelled finally before running off knocking into Xander before squealing a sorry before continuing her run towards her transportation. My brother had a curious look on his face as she watched her run away behind him he shrugged it off before turning to us Gunther was approaching as well.

"It's time. Father is ready, so lets get going."He explained as he turned around to walk away again. I gave Flora a one armed hug in which she gave back in full before I had to go pull a sobbing clinging Kamui from Felicia as she was trying her best not to sob also.

"It feels like were not going to see each other for a very long time."Felicia agreed but was having the life squeezed out of her.

"I know but we need to go now okay? Plus don't you want to see outside?"I reasoned making Kamui groan at what I said she hesitated but, reluctantly let go not before giving Felicia another hard squeeze of a hug we had to walk away to get our horses.

She started to unchain her horse with a sad look I decided to cheer her up so, sneakingly I tiptoed my way over towards my sister like a ninja and right as I was about 2 feet away. I suddenly pounced on her grabbing the legs unexpectedly she immediately reacted by holding onto me while I started to spin in circles.

She gasped"Brother! put me d-down!"She was starting to hit me lightly but, I kept going making her start to giggle I stopped soon enough, and lightly put her down, her hand rested on my shoulder for support. A blush soon appeared on my sister face as all of our siblings including Gunther and Lilith as well started to laugh at us.

"I h-hate y-you."Kamui said shakily trying to get on her horse I stopped her before she injured herself and helped her on my horse behind me. She almost lost balance flailing her arm's for a moment as she was losing positioning on the horse but immediately she wrapped her arms around my waist tight.

"Wow you both look so cute together."Camilla judged with a small smile on her face my sister hid her red face in my back and mumbled a small embarrassed "s-stop it."

"Please take care of the Citadel."Gunther said making Flora only smile and bow"Of course! Leave it to us!"Joker only smiled and nodded.

"Were heading back. Kyuma, and Kamui make sure to take care of each other now."Kamui groaned"You sound like we're never going to see each other again!"I chuckled before we waved one last time towards our helpers Flora, Felicia, and Butler before I kicked the side of my horse lightly to tell him to jog with the rest.

Finally the castle door's opened up to reveal freedom of being outside our comfort zone of the citadel.

 **A new beginning huh?**

 **That's what it feels like right?**

 **_~END~_**

* * *

I feel good about this Fanfic thanks for the reviews ask a lot of questions i'll answer them if I can and criticism it's really helped me. Please review and follow if you want to see more but, more importantly favorite if you like the the story in whole!

Thank you to all the people who have read this far.


	9. Nightmare

_"You learned to run from what you feel, and that's why you have nightmares. To deny is to invite madness. To accept is to control."_

 _ **"Megan Chance"**_

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

 _ **The fog was thick, too thick to possibly see through obviously. Mikoto wondered why she would wake up here? Only to get the answer as the fog started to clear creating a small path towards a patch of light. She didn't hesitate when calmly walking forward, her hand outstretched as she challenged the light...her fingers only grazed the wall of beam only to scream as it engulfed her in darkness.**_

 _ **She hazily opened her eyes to see she was staring into the aftermath of her worse nightmare.**_

 _ **Gore.**_

 _ **Bloody gore everywhere.**_

 _ **Guts from bodies and faces she knew.**_

 _ **She started scream and tremble at her bloody hands, she hugged herself falling to her bare knees and started to cry out.**_

 _ **The voices were coming back...they...were taunting her in regret.**_

 _ **You shouldn't have ran!**_

 _ **"I couldn't help them!" She yelled.**_

 _ **You abandoned your people for your own life!**_

 _ **"It was our only option!" She reasoned.**_

 _ **You should die!**_

 _ **Kill yourself!**_

 _ **Pay for your sins!**_

 _ **"STOP IT!" She snapped wrapping her arms around her head to shield herself from the voices, but it was futile.**_

 _ **...Well if you shouldn't pay for your sins maybe your child should.**_

 _ **Mikoto opened her eyes wide and looked up at the cloaked figure who stood in front of her with a sword at his side. The figure removed his hood to show a face an older face of her son.**_

 _ **His red eyes were pitying her as he looked down, his black hair cover his face slightly.**_

 _ **"I should pay not you." He whispered making Mikoto helplessly reached out to stop him, as her son raised the sword to his own throat.**_

 _ **"No Kyuma!" Her protest wasn't heeded.**_

 _ **Blood stained her clothes, skin, a pool of blood now accompanied the ground beneath her knees as her hands rested in blood... no that's wrong...her own regret.**_

 _ **This is how it feels.**_

 _ **"No."she whispered.**_

 _ **Feel their pain.**_

 _ **"No."she said louder.**_

 _ **Don't deny it.**_

 _ **Mikoto always knew it would come back, she always wanted to apologize, she always wanted to say how sorry she was to her people. She placed her face in her hands and broke down.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she repeatedly cried it out in a muffled voice. The voices eventually stopped their assault leaving the queen's mind broken while the air was filled with desperate apologies.**_

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

"Im sorry! Im sorry! Im sorry!" Mikoto was crying in her sleep making Sumeragi scared as he tried desperately to wake her. He tried shaking her, and calling out her name in a panic.

"Mikoto!" The king shouted this time making his wife eventually wake up. Her brown eyes met her husbands and tears started to glide down her cheeks even more. Sumeragi knew what he had to do as a husband gently taking her in his arms, he caressed her in his embrace. Mikoto sobbed into her husband's arms.

"They taunted me..kamui ki-kill..." The women eyes were threatening to release another round of emotional tears. Sumeragi put a finger to his wife's lips shushing her from reliving that nightmare. He hushed her gently wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Mikoto just forget about it. It wasn't real okay?" He smiled before giving her a reassuring kiss on the lips. She moaned softly breath wavering she put her hands on his chest. "I'm okay,"she breathed calming herself while wipping the tears from her eye's. Her head tilted in a questioning matter behind Sumeragi releasing her husband and climbing off the bed.

Sumeragi knew she was going towards the door he heard the door creak open a while ago. Turning around to their left the king see who was about to accompany them was a young girl at the door her slightly short blonde hair was on her head. Her red eyes were watery, cheeks had dry tear marks.

"What happened kamui?" Mikoto picked up her daughter. Kamui hugged her moms neck and closed her eyes.

"I had a nightmare,"Kamui mother smiled gently kissing the forehead of her child. "Well mommy had quite the nightmare too," kamui gasped in shock making her mother chuckle in amusement as she sat back down on the bed Sumeragi ruffled his step daughter's hair a caring smile on his face. The red eyed girl pouted and tried to fix her messy hair only failing in her attempt.

"So, what happened in your nightmare?" Kamui expression changed to a frightened one before shaking her head and hiding herself in her mother's protective embrace. Mikoto caringly stroked her daughter's hair calming the child down. She then glared at her husband who backed off, his hands raised in defense, and with a nervous chuckle backed off.

"Hmmm don't worry Kamui,"the women said positively towards her daughter just as an idea popped into her head. "Hey how about you keep me company?" Mikoto had her head tilted waiting for an answer, her child smiled gleefully and nodded vigorously towards the idea. Mikoto couldn't help but laugh herself as she wrapped her into the sheets with her. Sumeragi kissed his daughter head wrapping an arm around her and his wife protectively creating a family cuddle.

Kamui in the middle smiled happily sinking into her mother and father's warm embrace.

 _ **~END~**_

 **So yeah school 10 more days, anyway thank you so much for readng this far remember to follow and favorite if you liked. Review ask question i'll respond in the chapter, and also criticism is appreciated.**


	10. Past

**Wow 20 favs that's a milestone!**

 **Now...if I can only get 30.**

 **Review! I will respond! Questions any one?**

 **Oh yeah I want to do a shoutout so you should see these lovely people Zash101, Ownagefanfics, and sharpraven. Im sorry if I didn't give a shoutout to other people.**

 **Oh yeah sorry for the short chapter but y'know school.**

* * *

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

It feels...strange.

Death is what I'm talking about...that feeling you get as you lay there bleeding out on the ground.

It's pain first, numbness second, acceptance third, and peace last. I know these feelings already it's happened once in the past.

I was sparring with my brother Xander, the sole reason was that father wanted to see how I would deal with the odds against a powerful weapon. Clearly he was better than me, I got beaten everywhere my sides hurt a terrible headache was a normal side effect of all the massive blows done to me during the duration of our fight.

I...was still waiting for father to tell him to stop his assault but, he instead scoffed and growled in anger.

I-I could still remember his comment...weak, disgraceful, and pitiful. He stated something to Marx his arms crossed over his chest. His features were old wrinkles, and his white facial hair told us that. Father seemed to always seem angry, that expression that speaks value of how he looks down on me. Always judging.

 **Father said something.**

Xander raised his sword his hand was trembling as if he was rebelling against an unseen force. Though a good effort, it wasn't enough to stop the demon within from conquering his castle walls that so protectively stood guard against any intruders. He was broken as he shut his eyes tight in pain while my eyes went wide in shock.

...and all in one moment, all in one swing what I saw was abyss of painful darkness, and numbness.

Why was I still awake that time?

Why? was I forsaken this injury that I ever so trained to avoid.

I could hear the screams of my sister's and brother's as I slowly accepted the fact my death was slow.

I realized that I wasn't perfect in those dreadful moments as death gradually worked it way up and down. I longed the sensation of my heartbeat as it slowly got slower...than weaker. Until, it was nothing but a faint life source. I accepted what was going to happen because it felt so easy so...peaceful.

What I didn't know was that I would wake up from my injuries a week later.

I'm not perfect, I could die, I cannot achieve better value no matter how hard the situation is.

And I'm going to tell you right now.

...this is the reality I live in.

 **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what do you think please. Also, if you haven't already Favorite and follow.**

 **I want to learn how to become better as time grows so please stay with me throughout this fanfictions growth.**

 **Thank you** _ **~Sonic123456a~**_


	11. Chapter 4

**Fire Emblem Fates a self insert:**

 **A Second Chance: Chapter 4  
**

 _ **New beginnings are often disguised by painful endings.**_

 _ **~Lao Tzu~ **_

_**ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**_

I yawn being deprived of my sleep because I was so excited took a lot out of me. I had been awake for the past 10 hours and I'm so tired! I want to fall asleep but, everyone else was so use to being awake so long I wanted to show them I could do the same.

I sighed snuggling my head into Kyuma onii-chan back, maybe my pride is getting a little too big. I closed my eyes momentarily again. I wasn't asleep just resting my eyes that's all.

...it was so peaceful.

All I could hear were the light trots of the horse's hooves hitting the ground as we traveled along a rocky terrain.

I felt like I was being put into a trance as I felt my body get lighter and lighter.

...Then there was silence...I fell asleep, now I'm dreaming aren't I?

"Kamui~" Somebody was calling out to me it sounded like a woman's voice, but I couldn't really hear or see as a matter of fact.

"Kamui~" Okay now that definitely is a woman's voice I'm hearing. I hear a wooden door immediately shift open a bright light hits my eyes as I cover them. I feel two hands suddenly latch onto my sides and pull me out from where ever I was I didn't dare remove my hands until those hands started to tickle me.

"Hahahaha!" I was thrashing around as they tickled me like crazy. I was almost out of breath when my attacker stopped, holding my heart I gently opened my eyes to see a young woman smiling at me.

It's the same women as before.

"Kamui I found you. So how about that kiss you promised mommy." Her brown eyes closed waiting for me to fulfill my promise. I rolled with it seeing that it was just a dream. I placed both of my small hands on top of mother's head and gave her a big kiss on the forehead. She replied with a big kiss on my cheek and a blow to my belly.

"Ha ha! mommy stop I can't take it!" I hated raspberries they were my one weakness that I hated. I mean she was farting into my stomach with her mouth it tickled so much!

She did stop however when the entrance door creaked open. My mother surprised turned around, I could feel the tension rising in the air as the man spoke.

"I guess this is what you do in your past time." Mikoto got up and pulled me behind her I was hugging her leg because for some reason my legs were quivering. Mikoto put a hand on my head in comfort.

"Hello honey." The cloaked man greeted my mother with a smile that wasn't all to friendly. I couldn't really see anymore of his face since his hood was hiding his identity under darkness.

Mothers head went to the side "Hello you." The man gasped in shock and placed his hand over where his heart would be and struck a pose. "Oh how your words hurt me so!" He faked his sadness as he walked in.

She sighed keeping herself calm as she looked back with a small smile "If I may ask who let you in here?" A woman in a maid outfit quickly entered a frightened look on her face as she bowed repeatedly.

"I'm sorry so-so-so sorry he just walked past me without me noticing and-" my mother put her hand up silencing the frightened maid. "Sore wa jibun o shinpai shinaide daijōbudesu." Did she just say not to worry? I watched as the frightened maid sigh in relief before bowing again.

"Hai, watashi wa anata no ryōhō o nokoshite okimasu." Before taking her leave however, the maid gave the mysterious man a bow.

"Hey, so how's my favorite girl doing?" He crouched on one knee to become eye level with me so he could hold out his hand. I hid behind my mother a little more. My mother's grasp on my head toughened a little, hesitating she reluctantly let go.

I was scared to approach him I looked up at my mother who only smiled and nodded. She held her hand out towards the man "Say hello to your...father Kamui." I was genuinely shocked at this outcome.

"Father?" He chuckled resting his hand on his knee. "Wow I guess you don't remember me huh?" He moved his hands up to the corners of his hood.

Immediately a blinding light shone from his face rendering my eyesight useless to decrypt's any kind of face

"Hello Kamui."

 _ **Kamui!**_

 ** _ஜ۩۞۩ஜ_**

Kamui eyes shot open from her sleep and like being possessed her hands clasped onto the cylinder bone known as a neck. Kyuma was caught by surprise and couldn't fight back as he was pushed back onto the ground.

The boy fought his hands tightening on the wrist of her arm in an attempt to stop his sister from killing him. "K-ka _-mu-i!"_ He managed to choke out the words as his siblings fought desperately to prevent their sister from killing her own brother.

The more he struggled the tighter the grip became.

Leon decided it was no use and decided to use an awakening spell it would cause pain but...right now it was needed.

Leon put his gloved hand behind the back of his older sister head and chanted from his tomb. "Kanojo no nemuri kara me o samashi, kono shōjo!" Leon shouted causing Kamui to get up she clutched her head in pain before they fell limp and she dropped to her knees. Xander caught her on time before her face could hit the solid ground.

Camilla grasped her younger sibling by his collars and lifted him up in anger "how dare you hurt your own sister like that!?" Leon was paralyzed in fear of what was to happen to him to even talk. Luckily he was saved by his brother Xander.

"Look she's waking up." Leon hit the ground with a thud and Camilla embraces her sibling with the utmost care. Her hands rested on her questioning sisters cheek "Are you okay, are you hurt anywhere?" Questions sprung out of the purple haired girls mouth as she checked her sister for any injuries. Kamui was confused but, before she could say anything her face was enveloped in her sisters glorious big pillows."Oh~ I'm so glad you almost gave me a heart attack! Especially after you attacked your brother." The pink haired girl gasped and pushed away from her older siblings grip to see what she had done to her brother.

Two hand prints that most likely belonged to her were on Kyuma neck. Kamui panicked " I'm sorry, so sorry I-I just-" She was silenced by a hand from her older brother. "I'm okay..."that open palm soon turned into a pointed finger, "just are _you_ okay?" Kamui was confused at the question but a pain staking headache soon made her unable to speak.

Xander watched with worry as his sister clutched her head, he then looked towards his siblings who gave him the same worried look. "Kamui?" Kyuma spoke.

Kamui sighed staring at her hands "I'm fine...just fine." She got up and started walking quickly away, Elise followed her on the bridge without yelling at her to wait up. Xander strained his eyes on the ground for a moment before he indeed walked away too with Camilla and Leon. Before the 3rd eldest sibling of the group could get up to follow, Lilith grabbed his hand and pulled the man away from the rest into a infirmary room.

It only took minutes for them to grt to there destination. "You...got choked hard." She patted the mark with an alcohol pad making the prince clench his left eye in pain from the burning sensation. Kyuma sighed "I don't know what came over her." The burning sensation was gone and now was replaced with a cold feeling.

"Please..be more careful." Lilith pleaded the black haired prince as she finished with removing the injury. Her fingers caressed the side of her friend's neck her yellow eyes downcast. Kyuma brushed his fingers on the smooth back hand of his stable master. She blushed and removed her hands almost immediately.

"U-uh well you should be going!"The blue haired girl looked away. Before Kyuma got up and left he gave his childhood friend a hug from behind and whispered in her ear. "Can you come to my room later?" The binomial haired girl shuddered when his breath hit her ear she nodded in agreement and watched as he left the room with her face red as a tomato.

I closed the door behind me and ran like the wind all the while thinking 'I'm late, father is going to kill me.' I finally ran across the bridge leading into a building in which I had to descend to get to the throne room.

As I enter through the doors I'm greeted with a massive room that contained my siblings standing in front of father, they notice the doors close and their attention is turned to me now.

My sister smiles at me "You made it just in time Onii-chan!" I'm confused at Elise as she drags me in front of my father. He looks me over and motions for me to take out Shadouraitingu. I slowly unsheathe Shadouraitingu being careful so that the electricity didn't go overboard like last time. I twirl the sword in my hand it's blade looking to the floor and it's handle to the sky. Father reaches over and grabs Shadow lightning from my hands, his finger starts to run across the blades side electricity not harming him at all.

His power terrified me.

"You've done well to train your sister Kyuma, I've heard she is able to hold her own fairly well against you and Xander." I nod my head in agreement before looking towards my sister Kamui. My eyes widen as I trace the hand that holds Ganglari she see's this and smirks. "Looks like I got the bigger sword." When she tried to rub her new sword in my face it backfired badly we all started to snicker except for father who shook his head, Kamui who was confused about the joke and Elise who didn't know what we were chuckling about because she was young.

Camilla stopped "How big is your sword compared to Kyuma's?" I blushed and covered my face laughing all the while into my hands. Xander cut in trying his best not to laugh "C-Camilla stop." She coughed and regained her composure "Yes we should act more serious."

Kamui blushed and realized what context her statement had been taken too "I so hate you guys." Leon "ahem" loudly before motioning to our father who was looking on displeased.

"You are all immature, but on the battlefield you are not?"

"...You are all strange." He walked down from his throne and looked towards Kamui, then me, "Marx, Leon, Camilla-they already have the power of our divine dragon and it should be no different for the both of you,"Kamui looked serious as well as I.

"Yes father I've worked tirelessly on military drills for the sake of my brothers." Garon looked towards me "The same I try endlessly to go beyond the limits even defeating Camilla and Leon in a 3 versus 1 sparing match." Garon smirks at me before raising his arm in the arm motioning towards his soldiers.

"Well then bring out the prisoners." The Nohr soldiers whistle for their comrades to let them go and two prisoners lunge out and stop at the end of the marble floor that would soon be a battlefield of it's own. A pretty looking girl with red hair and a staff was next to a green haired man with two dagger sized weapon, he was most likely a ninja.

"I was to much into observing my soon to be opponents that I tuned out some of the conversation "Show me what you can really do Kamui and Kyuma...I want to see your power for myself-kill them." That's the last thing I hear before I was given back Shadouraitingu and Gunther appearing to the side of my sister ready to fight. "I'm rusty but, I'm still able to hold my own. I'm Just like your sword use me as you see fit." I nod and he nods back.

I wanted to be all flashy So I showed off twirling my sword around me so that the lightning was cursing the ground when I stopped and took my stance "I'll help but don't get in my way." My sister scoffed and and took a battle stance, "with this sword you'll have to get out of my way." I smiled the enemies started to close in and that's when I knew the two had back up when 2 other Hoshidon soldiers stood behind them.

"I am Rinka, daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain! So you both are entitled to the throne. What is your name?" I smiled "Rinka! I'm Kyuma." I watch her quick reaction as her serious face turns into a flash of surprise towards me but, she shakes it off and turns her attention towards my sister. "I am Kamui." Now both the ex tribe daughter and ninja look on in surprise.

"Kamui... Can it be...!?" The green haired ninja sighs, shakes his head, and before Kamui could ask he put on a front "...Never mind." He crossed his arms "I am Suzukaze, a ninja of the great Hoshido. Show me what you can do." My sword was stabbed in the ground waiting for the introduction to be over.

"Go kill them." I immediately took out my sword and waited for Kamui to charge which she did with Gunther behind her. I took the right side while she took the left. I neared the stairs but, before I could even touch the wall a warning shuriken went gliding past me. I quickly put my back to the wall.

I'm cornered.

There's two solutions to this quickly dispatch of the nearest enemy while dodging the ninja. I jogged to the opening on my left and went inside where I was face to face with the fire tribe girl Rinka. In my peripheral vision I could see Suzukaze having a bout with Kamui, and Gunther having trouble with the last solider. She smirked, "looks like you came to me." I chuckled before with incredible speed sprinting towards her I took the first swing she dodged of course which I intended.

She immediately took this as an opening and hit me on my shoulder guard where my armor laid dominant against her assault my eyes widened.

She's not trying to harm me? Why?

I quickly push her off and slapped her open stomach with the dull side of my blade sending a wave of electricity through her body paralyzing her where she fell on her hands and knees grunting every time electricity would flash rendering any movement useless. The next second I see Kamui spin and kick Suzukaze in the face sending him flying to the ground next to his partner. One of the survivors came running out from his hiding place with his hands raised in surrender as he dropped next to his comrades.

I sheathed my sword hearing the click sound showing that it was locked inside it's cage I eyes wandered over to Kamui as she catches her breath from the short fight. The ninja sighed in regret as he stayed crouching on one knee holding his side, "so this is it." Kamui wiped her forehead "You were strong, I don't know about the strength of the other Hoshidon soldier but you two were formidable opponents." I went over and rested my hand on her shoulder. "Good job." I complemented her which she took to heart as she smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

We were interrupted by father who's tone was that of impatience. "What are you doing. Kamui? Kyuma? Finish them off." I turned and closed my eyes. "B-but father they're defensele-" Fathers eyebrows furrowed his expression changed to slight anger at my pink haired sisters protest.

"What did you say? I _ordered_ you to finish them." Now he put it out there that it was something she couldn't rebut against. Kamui still protested though but this time he ignored her and raised his open palm and aimed it towards the group. A magic incarnation formed under the ground of the hoshidon soldier and fire erupted from the ground making me shield my face.

What happened?!

 ** _ஜ۩۞۩ஜ_**

 ** _Yeah! 3,000 words I tried seriously I tried not to make this chapter boring but, if it was so be it! Any way as usual if you haven't already please follow if you want to see more, and favorite if you liked the idea of the overall fanfic. Thank you and please review I like a lot of feedback from my viewers.  
_**


	12. Chapter 4 End

**Fire Emblem Fates a self insert:**

 **A Second Chance: Chapter 4  
**

 _ **New beginnings are often disguised by painful endings.**_

 _ **~Lao Tzu~ **_

_**ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**_

Father ignored her protest this time and instead raised his open palm aiming it towards the group of defeated Hoshidan's. A magic incarnation formed under the ground of the hoshidan soldier and fire erupted from the ground making me shield my face.

What happened?!

I felt the heat end and I turned my head to investigate...what...I saw...made me froze. The coward deserved it but to die a painful burning death like that is just cruel. I turn back to face my father who was redyeing another shot towards the others I immediately covered my face again when the fire erupted for the second time.

I opened my eyes slowly to be stunned by my sister standing in front of the prisoners her sword raised in a horizontal defensive posture, "Kamui!" Kamui realized what she did when she blinked and looked at me then back at the sword in her grasp. "I-I don't know what came over me." Garon kissed his teeth and growled in anger with both of his fist clenched.

"Y-You joke." I could see Camilla, Elise, and Leon become terrified by this as they took steps back. "What is the meaning of this..."Xander was not scared but, unnerved as sweat trickled down his face as he realized what happened too and tried to calm down father before the situation escalated. "Father! Please forgive her! She wasn't thinking an-" Fathers glare shut him up, "in that case Xander, you should...no." He turned to me making me gulp out of fear.

"Kyuma. Kill those prisoners and if anyone stands in your way killed them as well." I watched his eye's travel to my sister and he knows, I know what he was hinting at. I turn my body to face Kamui and she looks at me with sweat rolling down her forehead as she watches me. Kamui gasps as I grip the handle of Shadiritingu and draw my sword quickly sending a wave of energy at Kamui who closes her eyes in reaction to the massive wave of wind hitting her face.

"M-move Kamui." I say quietly looking down my black hair darkening my vision a little. "Onee-chan..."she looks behind her then back at me. "I-I can't..." I take one step and I'm all in my sisters space I quickly escape her grasp to the side and slash her stomach while running through knowing the durable lightweight armor would hold. At one point I realized my sword was dead, no electricity was forming around the blade, and my hands were trembling. I didn't have time to ponder as I blocked kamui attempted slash to my shoulder pushing her blade upwards as I went in for another strike this time to her leg.

"Ah!" Kamui's left leg dropped to it's knee while the other tried to support it's owner as she recovered quickly, spinning then pivoting her foot in such a way the ground would slide to a halt, and she would be kneeling her armed cocked back ready to give me an upward swing with Ganglari. I jumped back missing her reach by an inch as I landed I took no time, but to disarm her fully as I sprinted forward I ducked under a stab and glided the dull side of the sword under the dark steel just as I reached her hand I twisted the blade and swung in a curving arc upwards her sword landing behind Rinka who barely dodged it.

"Onii-Chan! Kyuma you can't!" I look up my red eyes meeting pleading one's as small tears were welling up in the corner of her eye's my sword was on her neck which I did not know. My vision traces down her shoulders and at her outstretched arms that stood like a wall preventing me from getting to the two behind her. "Oh my dear Kamui...and Kyuma." I hear Camilla's voice start to crack, as well as Elise who was trying her best not to cry but, her emotions weren't very controlled like ours.

"Kamui...Leon! D-d-do something please!" Leon kissed his teeth in irritation as he looked towards a crying Elise who was holding his hand pleading with him, He couldn't take it he had to do something. Biting his lip he hoped that this spell would work and his father wouldn't find out, He pulled his hand away from his baby sister and sighed. "I cant believe I have to do everything." He sighed again and aimed his open palm towards the group as they were surrounded by magic cast circle and in a flash of light they were gone. Kamui had her hand on my sword and she gently lowered it from her neck and hugged me. "I'm sorry for this happening." Kamui apologized as she embraced me tightly. I push her off and I sheathed Shadow lightning, before walking out the throne room fast.

I could hear Leon about to say something but, was interrupted by my fathers voice booming with anger throughout the room.

Father scoffed "Get out I'm done here!" Leon nodded before turning to Xander. I turned and when the two doors closed and I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I needed to be alone just away from people I don't care where just some place quiet.

I tried to kill my sister...the sister I said I would protect with my life, who was me just then? I kept running until I crashed into someone.

I get up immediately and hold my head in pain "I'm so sorry I d-" I stopped when I saw exactly who I crashed into. Lilith was on the floor rubbing her forehead like I was, and when she looked up and saw me she gasped before getting up on her feet. "Kyuma what happened?" Her hand reaches for my face and she gently wipes away a tear with her thumb.

I chuckle before moving away her hand. "Nothing I just need to be alone for awhile." I move around her but she grasps my arm tighter not letting me go as she yanked me in the direction of a different path inside the halls. "Where are you taking me?" Lilith didn't respond to my question only kept pulling me in her direction, and after a few minutes of walking through marble stone halls we stopped. Finally letting go of my wrist I stood there confused as I rubbed my wrist from the pain of her grasp. She opens a wooden door before edging me to come inside I do and turn around to see her close the door.

"Kyuma...your obviously not okay so tell me what happened please?" I see she was actually trying to help so I sighed not wanting to really reveal anything to her but, she would chase me down with the same question until she got an answer. I sit down on her bed before retelling the events that happened prior to her. Her eyes are downcast taking in everything that I said with consideration thinking on what happened.

 _ **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**_

 _ **LATER**_

"I-I just can't face her right now...I mean...I tried to kill her! I didn't even think twice until her words brought me back to the present but even then my sword was treading water against her neck and I stood there frozen." Lilith didn't know what to say to Kyuma her arms though acted on their own self accord as she hugged Kyuma with all her might. "Don't think your a monster because you know that wasn't you." Lilith looks up into Kyuma eyes. "I know that's not the person I fell in love with." Kyuma smiles and looks away just as the stable master did but she was turned back into a kiss.

The prince pushed her shoulders down on the bed trapping the defenseless girl underneath him as he forcefully started to unbutton his stable masters shirt. Kyuma stopped for a brief moment to let the girl under her have a chance to breath. Kyuma's lips brushed passed her cheek sliding onto her neck and he gently started to kiss and gently nibble on her soft spots. Lilith hand immediately reached and grabbed a hold of her partners hand that was gently caressing her right breast.

The women couldn't help but let out a moan "Kyuma~ please...ah!" Lilith gently bit her lip to hold back a big moan as Kyuma's leg was between her legs making it mildly pleasant. His right hand was now rubbing the smooth white skin of her lower thigh and as it traveled up pushing the fabric of her skirt up at the same time but right before he could get it all the way up.

*Knock* *Knock*"Oh dear Lilith, may I come in."

Kyuma jumped up frantically as he put his black shirt back on and gathered his gear before ducking behind the bed in a hurry. The blue and red haired girl was left struggling with her dress buttons her bra showing as Camilla came in a smile on her face. "Oh I never knew you had a black bra." Lilith blushed out of embarrassment as she finished the last button she greatly appreciated that Camilla didn't find out what happened.

"Well you learn something about me everyday." Lilith tried to play it off and smiled which the princess did in return before her expression turned into curiosity as she looked past the stable master. Lilith noticed but didn't show it until Camilla pointed it out, "Why is my brothers sword in your room?" Lilith sweated as well as Kyuma who was hiding under the bed at the present moment.

The girl smile became nervous as she stretched her collar to get air 'quick come up with an excuse!' She turned "oh...um yeah! Kyuma asked me to hold it for him." The binomial haired girl turned back to catch the sister smile return to her mouth, the stable master thank the gods the women believed her. "Well than...do you know where Onii-chan is? I've been looking for him all day." Camilla twiddled her fingers, "I'm worried about him he ran off before father could dismiss us." Lilith was surprised the girl thought he was the younger one and why is Camilla acting like that?

"uh wait Kyuma is older than you?!" Camilla chuckled, "Well he is by a month but he says I should be the older one since he thinks I'm more matured than him." Lilith nodded in understanding as the princess startedto ramble on about other things.

 _Of course with those big breast of yours I mean who wouldn't want those I bet Kyuma likes yours better than mine. But, I'm still average right? Wait...what am I thinking! Of course he likes mine better right?_

Lilth starts to shake her head to get rid of the thoughts clouding her mind, "He said he just needed some time alone...so don't fret over anything okay?" The princess hearing her words sigh and shoulders relaxing, "That makes me feel much better but, maybe I should talk to him." Lilith chuckled and got up "Well if you find him remind him about his sword okay?" Lilith was pushing the women out the door, "Um okay?" Lilith quickly pushed her out "Yep!" Before the princess could say thank you Lilith closed the door in her face. Kyuma hurried on putting back on his sweater and shoulder armor as he got up from the floor. The girl breathed before sitting back down on her bed holding her chest." Kyuma strapped his sheath on his belt as he walked up back to the front of the bed as he readjusted his accessory on his waist.

He kissed Lilith on the cheek before exiting through the room door.

 _ **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**_

The girls mostly bare feet walked quickly a sad expression on her face her pace slowed down to a halt as she sighed.

Brother...

Why did you run?

The pink haired brunette closed her eyes thinking back on what had happened, "It's okay. I'm not angry at you." His eye's were frozen on my face as I slowly moved the blade from my neck, I immediately embraced him tightly, drops of tears gently hitting my shoulder. He pushed me off and slowly walked out the door his hair hanging over his face preventing me from from seeing his expression as the door almost closed I saw him take off.

I looked towards Xander who had zoned out his expression had no emotion as he looked away from the rest of us, Leon eye's didn't dare make contact with his fathers eye's that held fury in them. But I didn't care I couldn't let my family pay for my ignorance I went to my knees immediately.

"Father I-" He growled loudly making me stop as he turned his dark cape and stomped the ground hard making a powerful sound resonate throughout the throne room. I shivered under my skin before Leon tired to say something, he slammed his fist on the arm bar of his throne and yelled in anger.

 **"GET OUT!"**

I feel something prod my shoulder I gasp before turning around to be face to face with Kyuma. "Hey you alright?" I choked my brother as I jumped into his chest out pure relief. "Brother! I thought you ran away! or you hated me and never wanted to see me again because- ow!" I covered my head from the hard karate chop blow to my head I punched my brother in the arm my pain face turning into an angry one.

"Why did you do that?!" I asked yelling at the same time.

"Because I love you! and I don't want you to think that I hate you!"

...

...

...

"I love you too." I rubbed my arm as I looked down to the wooden floor. Kyuma coughed before running his hand through his black hair.

"And I love both of you! Onee-chan!, Nii-chan!." I hear a sweet voice behind me say I smile and turn to see Elise with a big gleam stretch across her innocent face as she giggled.

I laughed "Yep." I leaned down and gave Elise a big kiss on the cheek she giggled before kissing me back and grabbing my hand. "Onee-chan I think there's a way to get father back on your good side." My eyes widen in surprise but i looked away in doubt.

"Elise whatever you have in mind it wo-" I stopped when my brother placed his hand over my mouth stopping me from saying anything else.

I struggle but his hand keeps on pressuring as his smile never fades "Never mind her, now little sis what did you say about having a way to apologize to father?" I finally get his hand to release it's hold as I start panting for air. "I mean...it...couldn't hurt to try I...guess right?" Kyuma turned to me awaiting my answer.

I look down trying to think about what decision I make.

 _This is not the end of it...father will remember this incident._

Camilla words sticked to me like glue as I visualized in my head what would happen if I did and did not apologize or attempted to at least amend for my actions.

I sigh as I think back on my previous actions and how they're effecting me now, My brother chuckles seeing that I was struggling with my decision. "Kamui do you know a once great man said,

I believe that we are solely responsible for our choices, and we have to accept the consequences of every deed, word, and thought throughout our lifetime. So make a choice accept the consequence and face it." He smiles at me and I smile back I inhale and exhale.

I feel confident now in my choice.

"Elise I want to apologize to father will you help me." Elise jumps at my words before rushing over and grabing my hands and starts literately starts dragging me in her direction. I look back at my brother who's waving at me with a smile.

I just hope it's not to late.

 _ **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ~END~  
**_

* * *

 **Thank you my readers if you haven't already I suggest you follow me if you want to read more in future chapters, and favorite me if you liked the overall idea of this fan fiction.  
**


	13. Memories 2

**I really don't know why I wrote this chapter but warning there is mentions of adult stuff happening in this chapter. Oh and the age of Kyuma is 18 while I say Lilith is at least 17.**

 **Enjoy but don't forget to review, ask a question and I'll answer it! Remember to favorite. This was just to get this relationship out there.  
**

* * *

 _ **Fire Emblem Fates a self insert:**_

 _ **A Second Chance: Memories 2**_

 _ **"Sex without love is a meaningless experience."**_

 _ **"Woody Allen"**_

 _ **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**_

I tried searching the shack where the animals were but, she wasn't there. I even went back to check her room twice. My hands were in my pockets as I kicked a small rock in front of me sighing out of disappointment. "I guess I'll come back tomorrow." I decided turning around away from the fields to leave.

As I made my way back inside the castle through the courtyard I stumbled upon something blue coming from behind a tree way into the courtyard. "Who is that?" I asked to myself as I saw the pieces of what looked like to be hair move. I was already walking up behind the tree to investigate but something was odd as I got closer with each foot my ears picked up the sound of crying.

"W-Why would he?" The voice definitely belonged to a girl.

The blue hair and that voice could it be?

I gently walked around the tree to see Lilith in a vulnerable state sitting there and crying her eyes out into her hands. "Lilith?" I asked immediately moving to sit by her side surprised she let go of her hands and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Lilith what happened?" I was worried I've never seen her quite upset like this before. I reached into my back pocket and retrieved my handkerchief before gently wiping the tears from her yellow eyes. "K-kyuma." I shushed her taking her hand and rubbing circles into it.

"What's the matter? You can tell me." My red eyes never left her face as she looked down deciding if she was going to tell me or not. She breathed before falling onto my chest I caught her with my arms. I embraced her arms held onto stomach for support.

"My father…he didn't believe in me. No matter what I did he didn't show me any love or care." I was surprised but didn't comment. Lilith continued "Then he just sent me away to do something I can't possibly accomplish…it's just that I don't want to disappoint him. Even after all this time if I come back empty handed what will he think of me?" I hugged her tighter she sighed into my embrace.

"It sucks when our fathers always expect us to accomplish something we can't." I remembered when I was on the ground panting my hands burned and bruised. While shadow lightning taunted me while it laid on the floor. The electricity spiking around the sword uncontrollably my father scoffed as he walked over and picked up the sword and sheathed it with ease.

" _ **Pathetic.**_ _ **"**_

"I know how you feel. It hurts to know it'll be a long time before you could even scratch the surface of your task. I don't want to see you cry any more Lilith." Lilith had sat up to my level now. My Red eyes staring into golden like one's. "You're just to pretty to be upset like that so, I'll comfort you any way I can alright?" Her cheeks became pink as she smiled and I did also.

"Thank you." I hear her giggle and the reactions just make me real happy to know that I helped in some way. But then something soft attached itself to my lips I shoot open my eyes to see that Lilith had just kissed me. She ends it moving back but I wasn't finished just yet. I pushed her onto her back before continuing the kiss under my control. She doesn't resist instead keeps her arms wrapped around my neck pulling me into the passionate mouth to mouth we were having.

I finally pulled away letting us both have a break from our exchanging of tongue and saliva so we could breath. The heat was unbearable and I know Lilith is feeling it too. "K-Kyuma let's continue this in my room okay." She held her hands on my chest and I nodded in agreement as we got up to continue the moment in her quarters.

 _ **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**_

I woke up in a sweat, I attempted to get up but something heavy and soft were holding me down. I rubbed my eyes to see better it was Lilith naked her breast pressed against my frame as she calmly slept with her head resting on my chest.

I did it with Lilith didn't I?

I was horrified as I remembered what I did in those final moments.

Did I get Lilith pregnant?! Of course it was a possibility I mean I did…do that…inside. "No." Shaking my head I looked outside the window it was a light shade of dark meaning that it was mourning for the kingdom Nohr. I sighed and kissed her on the forehead. I know everyone is worried about me right now and I should go apologize to Kamui and Flora for making them worry.

"You're awake?" My attention went back to the stable master who was now awake. A tired expression on her face. I smiled "So how was last night?" The question hit her immediately and her cheeks flared up into a deep shade of red. When she buried her face into my chest in an attempt to hide I chuckled. "Y-you saw everything! Why should I answer that?" I rubbed her head. "Because that face you were making was kind of hard to describe, was it pleasure or was it pain?" Lilith whimpered.

"C'mon answer me."

Lilith looked up at me trying her best to answer. **"** It…It…was **a really really good! a-alright!"** She yelled before covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

" **I-I loved the way you were g-gentle with me."**

 **"I loved the way you moaned."**

 **"P-please stop Kyuma."**

 **"I love you Lilith."**

 **"I love you too...please don't leave me."**

 ** _~Please Don't Leave Me~_**

 ** _~END~_**

 _ **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this almost adult chapter you can kind of realize what happened here do I have to spell it out for you. Anyway again I hope you liked this chapter and if you did please follow if you want to see more and Favorite if you liked the overall idea of this fan-fiction.**


	14. Chapter 5 Part 1

_**Fire Emblem Fates a self insert:**_

 _ **A Second Chance: Chapter 5 Part 1  
**_

 _" **New beginnings are often disguised by painful endings."**_

 _ **~Lao Tzu~**_

 ** _ஜ۩۞۩ஜ_**

" _Kamui!" Garon voice rang through the room as she looked up at him in shackles with Nohrian guards on each side of her._

" _It's been decided that you'll be executed for not following my orders and helping the enemy." The girl eyes went wide at his declaration tears running from her face as she was carried away with haste. She screamed for her siblings who were emotionally distraught watching from the sidelines as she was taken away nothing in their power to stop it._

 _Her soul was petrified shocked at the outcome as all the girl could do was just to keep her eyes shut tight until her time came. It hurt even more when Elise, her youngest sibling start to breakdown and call out to her as the men dragged her out into a dark hallway._

 _She didn't want to cry…_

… _But no matter how closed shut her eyes were. It didn't keep her tears from escaping their prison one by one slowly._

" _ **Kamui!" Elise voice rang the loudest in her ears.**_

 _ **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**_

Elise stood there shaking the struggling Kamui. "Onee-chan wake up!" The Nohrian princess eye's shot open and in a panic sprung from her bed. The small girl took a step back giving her big sister time to breath. The young women touched her forehead and felt the wetness of sweat. Her heart was beating fast making it hard for her to properly breath.

Kamui shook her head.

What was she dreaming?

Was she dreaming what would have happened **if** her father was merciless that night she came to apologize? The pink haired female sighed out of relief before realizing she wasn't alone.

'Oh right Elise is here.' Kamui looked to her right with a smile to see a concerned Elise smile back as she stood on the side of the bed. "So you came to wake me up huh?"

"Yep!" The young girl put a finger to her lip in a thinking expression. "Onee-chan Kamui was taking a long time so I was sent up here by Xander to get you." The blonde eyes widen for a moment as if what she just said moments ago reminded her of something.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Do you know where onii-chan is? I went to go get him too but he wasn't in his room." Kamui sighed and chuckled.

He's with Lilith isn't he? "No worries I'll go get him for you." Elise nodded in understanding telling her that she will explain to Xander and left. Kamui had finally got her breast plate on when she came back in.

"Oh excuse me but I forgot to tell you that Felicia, Flora, and Jakob came to the capital!" Kamui smiled brightened at the mention of those names. "Really!?" Kamui asked for confirmation and the nod her youngest sibling gave her before she left was enough. Kamui needed to hurry she didn't need to be more late than she already was.

 _ **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**_

The boy sighed as he twirled a red rose in his hand. "Roses are red, violets are blue, and the blood that stains roses makes the violets colors true. Just like Lilith's hair." Kyuma got smacked in the back of the head by an angry Lilith who overheard what the Prince said.

"My hair is not dripping with blood okay?"Kyuma laughed "Okay but you have to admit your hair is kind of strange." Kyuma laughed as he picked up a blue song flower and got up. He placed the flower in Lilith's hair making Lilith curious. "How does it look?" Kyuma nodded "It blends with your hair very good, it's perfect."

Kyuma took a mental picture of this scene to go sketch it later. "So I heard Kamui was going to go scout a territory between Hoshido and Nohr." Kyuma sighed. "I know Garon's trying to test my sister and teach her a lesson." Kyuma eye's narrowed on the ground as he clenched his fist in anger.

"I'm scared y'know?" Lilith was surprised but didn't say anything. "I'm scared of losing my sister, through bonds, or the worst case death." The black haired male shook his head and smiled sadly. "I almost lost her once…I don't need to lose her again." The stable master knew what the man was talking about and grasped his left shoulder in a comforting matter soothing him.

"It's okay that's…in the past now. I mean Kamui can defend herself very well if it comes down to it so…" The girl rubbed his right arm in a caring gentle way, "So you shouldn't worry too much." Lilith opened her mouth to continue but bit her lip to stop herself. She knew that the odd of Kamui leaving Nohr was high.

"Thank you Lilly." Lilith smiled up at the male. "No problem." The mostly blue haired girl tip toed to reach the man's height hand's placed on his chest as she slowly ascended to place her lips on his.

"Master Kyuma!"

Then unexpectedly she completely missed and almost fell face first into the grass. If the women hadn't realized in time and caught herself it would've been pain for her. The girl narrowed her eyes as she looked back at the happy Kyuma who was twirling a giggling Felicia in the air with Flora smiling behind them standing next to a smirking pink haired Kamui. Lilith smiled herself and approached the group to say hello.

The young princess saw the stable master approaching and waved. Lilith bowed, "Good morning princess Kamui." The women turned and nodded at the two servants who did so back in return.

The two servants then turned their attention back to the prince. "Master the king has called for your presence in the throne room." He sighed and motioned for his sister to follow him as he walked past his servants. The two caretakers nodded again towards Lilith in goodbye before taking their leave also.

The women watched as they left before closing her yellow eyes and sighing in regret. "I think it's time…I showed them the truth. I know what will happen next, I know Garon is planning something." Lilith opened her eyes and began walking towards the exit. She knew what had to be done and if that meant revealing the truth then so be it.

 _ **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**_

As we made our way to the throne room I chuckled at how Kamui's retainer blushed. As she was embarrassed by her sister telling me a fatal mishap with a mop, a bucket, and soap.

Flora put three fingers up. "I mean how funny can that be you had a mop as your wig, the bucket as your shoe, and the sponge as your only friend." My retainer telling me this made me, burst out laughing as we paused in front of the throne room.

"Flora! You're such a meanie!" Flora tilted her head acting confused towards her sister.

"Oh? But, I thought that is what big sisters are supposed to be." Flora said making Kyuma nod in understanding.

"That's not what older siblings do! Right Mistress Kamui?" Kamui scratched the back of her head and look towards me. I just smiled and patted the pink haired retainer on the back.

"Now let me reassure you Felicia...that's _exactly_ what older siblings are suppose to do." Felicia stood shocked as she looked at me. I chuckled and motioned for Kamui to follow me into the room. As we came in I waved at our siblings.

"Hello." Leon sighed, "Finally looks like everyone is here now." I nodded as I joined them in their circle standing next to Xander.

I crossed my arms, "So Kamui you nervous?" Kamui jumped slightly at my question as she sighed and moved a strand of hair from her face.

The pink haired princess smiled and laughed. "Don't worry Onii-chan I'll be okay…" I doubted it as well as Camilla who was concerned and didn't buy it.

"I'm worried... are you sure you're really going to be okay? It's just you and your retainers." Camilla asked also confirming one of my questions for me.

Though my sister dismissed her doubt with a laugh. "You don't have to be worried sister I'm just scouting _abandoned_ ruins and fortresses." Kamui said to Camilla emphasizing that the task should be harmless since it's an 'abandoned' area. I felt mad at her dismissiveness and walked up to her before giving the girl a good karate chop on the head.

Kamui immediately covered her head with a hand and hissed in pain. "Brother why did you do that for!?" Her yelling directed at me.

I huffed a vein appearing visible on the side of my forehead. "You being carefree that is! don't you even remember where it's at dummy!" I coughed and held my stomach from my sister jabbing me in my stomach with her fingers.

"I know that Baka! That's why I'm trying to be calm about the situation." I got back up furious again but Leon interrupting us with his cough made us direct our attention to him.

"If I must agree with someone it has to be brother Kyuma. I mean with that attitude, I can't exactly expect you to be coming back without a scratch." Kamui's eyes soften "Leon…"

I smiled at least someone understands. "Stop that! Leon and Kyuma." Elise put a hand on her hips and pointed at us. She pouted trying to make a serious face.

"You're both being such worrywarts and I know for a fact sister is strong enough to come back unhurt. So...don't say something so ominous right when she's about to depart!" Elise with a smile slapped Leon in the back hard making him almost fall over.

 _Wow she has some good strength…_

 _Or it could be that Leon is just weak._

 _Ha!_

"Urghh! E-Elise you're too optimistic." Leon criticizes as he stands straight again. Camilla can only help but nod in agreement and close her eyes in thought.

"It just makes me uncomfortable...I honestly can't help but feel the same way." Kamui just looks down at the floor clenching her fist.

 _She must be mad that we don't trust her skills yet._

I sigh and put a hand on my sister's shoulder she looks up tears dwelling at the edge of her eye's. She sniffs bringing her palm up to wipe her eye.

"Please don't cry...look I-we love you, and care about you. It's just that we're scared you might get hurt more than we did in the past. Plus it's strange we're not there to look out for you this time...so we are reluctant alright?" Kamui sniffed again wiping another tear from her eye.

"We believe in you, but we just don't feel safe with you out there even with your retainers. All these scenarios keep scaring me. What if you get cornered by Hoshidon soldiers, what **if** something collapses on you, and what **if**...what if...what **if** you get forced to make a choice." I opened my mouth to continue but someone interrupted me.

"Now, now. This kind of behavior will just not do." A new snakey voice comes audible in the distance. Making me alert my attention to the left of me. On the right side of the throne comes someone from the shadows clad in armor and a crown on his head showing he has some kind of power or noble-ship. Xander was in deep thought and didn't notice until I had tapped him on the shoulder to alert him of this new presence.

Camilla was confused. "Adviser Macbeath...what do you mean?" Macbeath I now know as the royal adviser for Nohr bowed.

"You must remember that this is intended as a trial for princess Kamui. Princess Kamui will be tested to see if she holds the qualification needed to govern this country as a member of the royal family." He put a hand on his hip and breathed.

"It would render this task pointless if she was to receive pressure and assistance - especially from her whole family." When he said that I realized my mistake, maybe Elise was right we shouldn't worry like this. Especially if we pressure her to much it could make her anxious or reconsider her decision.

Kamui face is filled with determination. "Don't you see. That means I have to make sure that I complete this task!"

"Wait a moment my child…."I'm surprised to see from the left side of throne comes our father. He was not alone, a gruff muscular man by his side as he walked up.

"Take this man with you." I could see the warriors face now. He looked battle scarred as if that's all he lived for. "This man's name is Ganz," my father paused motioning to the warrior beside him. "He is one of our best warriors specializing in superhuman strength."

"Hmm." I hummed examining the figure before me. The man had a lot of armor as his clothes, shoulder pads, a neck ring which was attached to chains that held up his stomach armor. Nothing was hiding his muscular stature making him almost intimidating. I'm not scared of this man...but the way he looks at me it's as if he is planning something.

At the same time I was done examining, someone came running through the doors I knew what was going to happen and as she ran up I counted the seconds.

"1, 2, and 3."

Felecia slides and trips before falling into my arms. She looks up and blush. "S-sorry." She removes herself and I tell her to be more careful before looking back at father with curiosity. Felicia bowed two times, one to us, and one at Father.

"I'm sorry to report that butler Jakob has come down suddenly with a bad flu King Garon..." Father nods his motion for telling her to continue. "It seems he can't join Kamui on her task today." Garon closes his eyes and grunts in response before opening his eyes revealing that his pupils are looking at me.

"Kyuma you will go with your sister as a late replacement for butler." Camila sighed next to me and patted my shoulder as I turned to look at her I could see Xander whispering in Kamui's ear.

She smiled "Keep a close eye on Kamui alright?" I was going to respond but she leaned over and gave me a tight hug.

I resisted, "Camilla what did I tell you about hugging me." I exclaim in a hushed tone but she just whispers in my ear.

"Please keep a really close eye out, I - I love both of you and I...I don't want the worse." I stand there arms hanging low as my purple haired sister words echoed in my head. I clasped my arms around her back and leaned into her embrace.

Her hair smelled like flowers.

"I love you too, so...don't worry if our bonds are strong enough we'll meet again." I quoted before she pulled away out of the embrace and looking away in a hurry. She was twirling a strand of hair with one finger making me curious to her sudden actions.

"What happened?" I asked and her body tensed when I placed my hand on her shoulder, "N-nothing." Camilla stuttering...that is way out of character.

She sighed and turned around. "Just make sure to come back brother with everyone." Her bright smile made my heart warm as she pulled me close and kissed me on the forehead.

Gunther came in afterwards and knelled in presence of father. "King Garon the deployment for us to travel to the ruins is ready." Garon grunted in response before turning and walking up the steps to sit on his throne.

"Well than if that is all. Leave." Kamui bowed and thanked her father.

"Oh one more thing." We stopped and looked towards the king sitting on his throne.

"If you don't complete this task don't bother coming back." Father added on in his regular voice as if he was bored.

Everyone gasped in shock at the realization that this actually might be the last time they might see Kamui.

I stare at the ground watching as Kamui walked pass with a sullen look on her face.

I sigh and follow Gunther and Kamui out the throne room.

 _ **~"Oh one more thing. If you don't complete this task don't bother coming back."~**_

 _ **~END~**_

 **Sorry for not updating in awhile it's been kinda busy for me lately. Anyway 30 follows! but now I need to get at least 25 favorites. This means I should thank you for reading my Fan-fiction so thank you. Also don't forget to follow if you want to read more and favorite if you liked the overall idea of the story.**


	15. Chapter 5 END

_**Fire Emblem Fates a self insert:**_

 _ **A Second Chance: Chapter 5 End**_

" _ **New beginnings are often disguised by painful endings."**_

 _ **~Lao Tzu~**_

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Felicia changed my bandages for me as we rested on a path in a rocky mountain kind of landscape. She tugs on the bandage tightly to make sure it wasn't loose before tying it and letting go of my arm.

She smiled and clapped her hands. "There all done!" I smiled and flexed my arm a little to get used to the feeling of the tight paper clutching to my muscle.

"Thanks." Giving my thanks I look towards Kamui who is waving for us to come over. She's standing next to Gunther and that man on a bridge. I watch him closely as I walk up with Felicia by my side. "So this is the shortcut we're taking right?" I ask Gunther.

He nods motioning for us to follow him but before we could make a move a lightning streak to close for comfort strikes the abyss below. "Eep!" Kamui jumps into my arms suddenly almost making me fall over from the sudden weight.

"Ow, ow, ow!" My left arm started to hurt me from straining it too much with weight. Luckily my sister figured this out before I lost the little strength I had left in that arm and jumped out of my grasp with an apology. I waved it off and told her to watch herself next time.

"All right since that is over. I'll go first." I watched as Ganz eyes watched the man with malice. My eyes widen and I yell out before our protector could place down his foot.

"Wait!" I yell as everyone stares at me, "Ganz you go first in case if we get ambushed from the front you can hold your own." The man's hard mean face doesn't change he just huffs before shoving past Gunther and his horse.

We're still walking on the bridge nearing the otherside. "Everything just feels like an adventure for me because of that." I chuckle at my sister's words.

 _Even after father was considering chopping your head off...this still is an adventure for you? Such an Optimistic girl, but i'm more of a pessimistic guy you see._

"Well I can't say the same for me but...I guess it does feel a little fun to finally be out and about." I say watching in the distance as the path was lit up with two more lightning strikes.

My eyes widen and I immediately grab the handle of shadoritingu holding out an arm to my right as a motion to stop. My sister was confused. "Brother what happ-"

Kamui stops, hearing the voice call out to us. "Nohrians! We do not want to fight I suggest you go back or we will be forced to engage!" The commander of the Hoshidan soldiers warned us.

Felicia clutched her healing staff tighter to her chest. "Mistress Kamui what do we do?" Felicia was worried waiting for a command. My sister pondered for a moment before claiming our action.

"We should retreat for now, there's no way we will be able to take on so many." Ganz only laughs and lunges across onto the landscape and attacking the soldier that was keeping us from moving forward. The warrior had no chance of surviving.

"Ganz! What did you do!" Kamui and I exclaimed in unison. "We could've talked it out and retreated!" Kamui added furious and stunned at the same time.

Ganz only shakes his head. His voice is deep and it has a slight cocky tone to it. "Wow I guess the rumors are true one is naive and one is wise." Ganz stayed silent for awhile.

The rogue warrior only laughed, "I'm doing you a favor don't you remember what your father said?" I grit my teeth at his words.

I turn back to my sister. "Kamui stay with Felicia, Gunther with me, and Ganz do what you want." Ganz only smiled.

"That was to be intended."

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Gunther went ahead of Kyuma attacking a hoshidan soldier who was outposted at the front of the next bridge to get to the other side. They met halfway the one to get the first hit was the enemy but, since he was at a disadvantage with the horse it was almost impossible to hit Gunther. Gunther dodged and stabbed the man in his chest. But it wasn't over another Hoshidon came running towards the armoured militant. He was surprised when Kyuma met him with the utmost agility.

It came down swiftly but with his speed Kyuma came to a stop in front of him before blocking and locking swords with his opponent. Kyuma smiled at the man.

He fell for the trap…

Suddenly Kyuma put an arm bar on shadoritingu adding to the power as he pushed and pulled up. Forcing the man to fling his arms in the air creating a perfect opening in which the brother took no time in using. Kyuma kicked the man in his stomach, sending the hoshidan over the bridge, and into the abyss below with a scream.

"Pathetic…" Kyuma muttered to himself. He looked across the bridge to see at least 5 of the surviving hoshidons setting up their own human wall. There was no possible way even with the 4 of them would they be able to handle that and Kyuma knew this.

The older sibling looked at Gunther who nodded at him. "You see it too. There's no way we'll be able to get over to the next side this way." The young man nodded in agreement. "No. Not with that many men on the other side waiting for us." Kyuma took to thinking.

….

…..

…...

 _ **...Dragon...Vein?**_

"Dragon Vein." Kyuma said by accident. Gunther hummed a tone as if he just remembered something. "Oh! Of course...Dragon Vein, one of you could use that to create a second path for us to cross on." The two turned retreating from the bridge back onto the safety of the open rocky terrain in the middle of the two bridges. Kamui and Felicia met them halfway.

"Are you two okay?" Felicia asks with a concerned expression. Me and Gunther both nod.

"So what happened? Can't we get across?" Kamui's brother just shook his head at the question. "No not that way at least." He points a thumb behind him. Pointing to the soldiers waiting for them to cross blindly so they can get slaughtered or they can cut the bridge rope.

He sighs. "And that brings up this little favor I want you to do for me…"Kyuma claps his hands together and bowed his head, "Can you please-please-please use your dragon vein to open up another path?" Kyuma asks his sister who just groans in aggravation and crosses her arms.

"Brother you know how I feel about using that! and plus me just using it once takes a lot out of me." Kamui pouts and look away.

"Why can't you do it onii-chan?" Kyuma puts a hand behind his back and gives a sheepish smile. "Well um...you see…" Kamui starts to laugh awkwardly as his sister tries to hold back laughter.

"Woooow. I wonder what Xander would do if he found out. Looks like I'm actually better than you in something." Kyuma left eye twitches and he grabs a hold of his sister's cheeks and started to pinch them.

"Hy! it's not mwy fwault!" Kamui tries to yell pulling on her brothers hair.

"But still!" Kyuma rebutes without reason still keeping his hold on his sister's cheek and stretching them.

The two siblings argue and brawl while Felicia and Gunther sweatdrop from the sidelines. "We're in the middle of a conflict and this is the time they decide to argue." Felicia says sighing before smiling to herself.

"Well this is there stress reliever and those soldiers aren't moving anytime soon." Gunther looks back across to the other side to see the men standing there confused. "But...Mistress Kamui as a favor from me could you please use you dragon vein to open another path."

Kamui has her brother in a choke hold as she dominates his back her legs positioned tightly on his sides keeping him from getting up. Kamui hears Gunther words in time and with a cheery smile releases her hold, letting her brother breath. Kyuma coughs while Felicia leans over patting his back with a comforting smile.

Kamui got up. "I'm sorry Gunther but, it takes to much energy out of me and you would be at a disadvantage if I have to recuperate." Gunther hummed a disappointed tone as he closed his eyes and went into deep thought.

A loud obnoxious laughter came from behind the party. "All of you are so naive sometimes you have to do things the warrior way!" Ganz yelled laughing again. Kyuma kissed his teeth and got up off his crouched position on the floor.

"Then there is no choice…"

"The warrior way it is then!"

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

….

How long has it been?

Kyuma sweats blocking and parry. Before spinning and slashing his opponent through the stomach sending a streak of electricity through the air again. He breathed and watched as Kamui jumped and spinned cutting the man through the chest. She twirled Ganglari and cut an arrow mid air before it reached her. Gunther soon ran up and disposed of the archer.

They looked around and saw reinforcements with the leader in front coming straight for them. Kyuma's eyes widened "They have pegasus riders!" His sister turned and realized the situation too.

"Brother what do we do!?" Kyuma realized they had no time to plan. "I'll deal with them by myself!" Kyuma twirled his dark sword electricity going haywire as he ran to meet the forces sent to deal with them.

5 feet…

3 feet….

'"Argh!" It was a flash of purple light that shot through the blade electrocuting the leader and a subordinate next to him. A spear came hurdling towards him and he caught it before spinning and sending the spear head right through the skull of another hoshidan warrior.

"Felicia!" Kyuma yelled suddenly dropping to the ground as two quick frozen daggers went whizzing past him and into the pegasus heads. The Pegasus went crazy one flying directly into the abyss below. While the other one went tumbling to the ground with it's rider and the sounds of various bones cracking as the horse landed on the girl was not promising. Kyuma sat on the ground breathing heavily as the adrenaline rush weared off.

Kamui came running to his side helping her brother to his feet. "C'mon you need a rest." Kyuma chuckled dusting himself off.

"Yeah I think I do." Kamui smiled cheerfully. "At least nobody got hurt right! Plus we've already scouted the area so that means our mission from father is done." Kyuma smiled.

 _ **Burn to ashes!**_

Kyuma clutched his head in pain. "B-brother everything alri-!"

"MOVE!" Kyuma took his sister's shoulder and pushed her behind him.

…

….

Brother?

It was very slow the blood being splattered on my face then Kyuma dropping to the floor.

B-Brother?!

My eyes widen.

No.

No.

No.

" _ **KYUMA!"**_ My blood curdling scream echoes through the abyss another lightning strike hitting right behind me again. While I'm hugged from the back by a pair of gauntlets.

"Shhhh...It's okay." Her head rest on my shoulder. "Don't worry it's alright big sister is here." I immediately turned around to cry into Camilla's my older sister shoulder.

"You bastard!" Xander draws his sword his eyes full of anger. I've...never seen him so mad before. Elise is trying her best and her scared expression is disheartening

As her healing staff shone it's usual green light over onee-chan's body.

This is all wrong…

This...this shouldn't be happening.

The Ninja smiled. "It looks like ryoma and his squad is on the way here." Xander kissed his teeth.

"Gunther can you take Kamui back with you?" I jump.

"Wait why?!" I look at my older sibling with question. I finnaly take a look at the man who struck my brother. His clothing and choice of weapon made it obvious he was a ninja or assasin it was no wonder we didn't see him sneak up behind us. Even my family was too late.

"But what about you guys?" Camilla turned me around and gently wipped my face with the back of her hand. When she stopped I could get a clear look at the dark red crimson that staned her glove.

She gave ne a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry once we're done here we'll be right behind you." I nodded in understanding.

"Come now princess Kamui." Gunther had Kyuma on his back while he steady his horse in the direction of the bridge. "Yeah lets go.." Gunther moved out and I followed.

I looked towards my brother and watched him sitting there motionless. I turn my attention back to the ground purseing my lips and clutching my hands tightly shut.

It's all my fault.

It's all my god damn fault.

I stop and put a sleeve to my eyes trying to wipe my tears, but it just seems to get worse. I cover my eyes with both hands and start crying into them. At this moment I know Gunther stopped and he's approaching me.

"I-it's all m-m-my fault… i-isn't it?"

"You're a dumbass know that?"

I feel a hand pat my head. A lightning streak occurs around in the clouds before were pelted with rain.

This feels familliar.

 _ **~All to familliar~**_

 __ _ **END**_ __

 _ **Wow I think i'm going to split this chapter again sorry for not uploading saturday but here right after thanksgiving her's the new chapter!**_

 _ **Don't forget to follow if you want to see more and favourite if you liked the overall idea of this story!**_


	16. Chapter 6

_**Fire Emblem Fates a self insert:**_

 _ **A Second Chance: Chapter 6**_

" _ **New beginnings are often disguised by painful endings."**_

 _ **~Lao Tzu~**_

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

"I-it's all m-m-my fault…I-Isn't it?"

"You're a dumbass know that?"

I feel a hand pat my head. A lightning streak occurs around in the clouds before we're pelted with rain.

This feels familiar.

All too familiar.

That blurry dream again….

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

 _It's getting worser and worser._

 _I hate it._

 _I hate it so much._

 _The rain, and that blurry face that strikes down my brother with the utmost ease. He looks like father, the one who basically raised me strikes my brother down in the future. It makes me cry just like I did in the dream. I cried on my knees staring at my brothers body laying there sprawled out blood draining from his body and pooling around him on the ground._

 _I realize that I'm in my brothers embrace and tears wet the side of cheeks as I release from him and look up. He smiles and with his dumb wipes the tears away._

" _I'm okay alright? I just got cut on my side nothing too big." I chuckle before hugging him tightly my head pushing way into his chest. "Just...please don't...leave me." Kyuma ruffles my hair as I release him from my hug._

 _I swat away his hand. "I hate you."_

 _He scoffs and dismisses my earlier statement. "I love you anyway." I blush._

" _I love you more brother." I reply quickly running past him._

 _Kyuma, Gunther, and Kamui are walking on the bridge back from where they came. "I wonder where Felicia is?" The older sibling looks behind the party to see only darkness. Kamui sees this too and looks back and calls out into the darkness._

" _Felicia!" The three wait for answer but none came. Kamui expression turns worried as she calls out once more. "Felicia!" Again it was the same results as before._

" _Don't worry I believe Felicia is just taking her time." Gunther says turning back to the path in front of us. "Our real task is to secure this bridge. Let's make sure this bridge is safe to cross." Kyuma runs a hand through his black hair._

" _Alright...what the?" Kyuma seems to agree but his eyes start to squint at a figure appearing in front of them a flash of lightning revealing the person to be no other then Ganz._

 _Ganz smiled and it wasn't a happy one. "You have no reason to go back." His eyes seem twisted with insanity but it wasn't directed at all of them nor was his last statement._

 _Kyuma realized this too late._

" _What!? Ganz?" Gunther questions the warrior in front of us and it seems Ganz was waiting just for that._

"I mean you Gunther!" Kamui could only watch with the utmost speed at how Ganz runs up to the horse knight and with the most powerfulest shoulder tackle send the horse sprawling to its side adding weight to the already weak planks of wood for the bridge. This resulted in the planks breaking and Gunther falling through the hole created and into the abyss below. Kyuma had to hold his sister by the waist before she actually jumped through to go save Gunther.

" _ **Gunther!"**_ Kamui's scream echoed through the air as she reached out unable to save the one who protected her most of her childhood and up until now. Tears helplessly fell from her face as she fell to her knees looking into the valley below.

"Ganz you **BASTARD!** Why?!" Ganz only laughed in the 21 year old's face. Of course Kyuma didn't need to be the smartest to figure out why. It reminded him about that moment when Camilla before they left ran to tell him one more thing.

This man had a grudge against the very man who brought him down...Gunther.

"Oh feeling scared without your bodyguard?" Ganz played with Kyuma's emotions talking down to him like a child and mocking the young man. He wasn't finished, "Oh but don't worry. You and your sister will be joining him in death very soon." He again crackled with mad laughter as he raised his axe behind his head.

"Now D-" Ganz didn't get to finish that question as he was petrified with fear at what he saw in front of him.

Was it monster?

No it was a demon in human form.

Kyuma slowly turned around to see the arm that as raised in the air. The long leg of a dragon he mostly seen in books but his eyes widen in realization as he looked down at the body who had that arm.

"Kamui?"

"Why did you?" Kyuma was pushed away by his sister as she passed her arm suddenly flinging forward to strike Ganz in the chest. **"Tell Me Why?!"** Her body soon changed again and came flying out a monstrous arm that opened up to let out a blast. Ganz was able to lock it but it sended his axe burning in ashes on the ground.

He was petrified too much to move He stepped back never leaving eye contact with the young sibling. **"Why Dammit!"** This is the first time Kyuma ever saw his sister get so angry, and these new power what was it.

"I-t It was King Garon! Your father ordered me!"

Kyuma stood still.

Kamui lowered her hand her anger being replaced with confusion and betrayal.

The young women couldn't believe it. Their own father wanted them dead? No. Wanted Gunther dead? She couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth.

"Father ordered you to kill us." Kamui stated.

"F-Father wanted us dead." Kamui repeated.

Ganz was long gone running away into the darkness immediately after he confessed. Kyuma was also stunned, but believed what the monster said.

"Huh?!" Kyuma head snapped in the direction of his younger sister to see that dark sword glow it's dark purple aura. This alerted Kyuma because he immediately went running after her just as her body levitated off the ground.

"Brother!"

Her hand reached out and Kyuma jumped to grasp onto the woman's hand. He pleaded with all the gods don't let him fail.

But destiny is destiny.

There fingers touched.

and just like that it slipped.

In that single moment Kamui was thrown over the side of the bridge by an unseen force and Kyuma was met with the realization as he fell that, he was plummeting into the darkness too.

 _ **~END~**_


	17. Memories 3

**Author Note: Hey a quick message thank you so much for 8,000 views I didn't really believe this story would get that many reads. Also I'm not sure is pieri's eyes pink, purple, or violet if not which color?  
**

 _ **Fire Emblem Fates a self insert:**_

 _ **A Second Chance: Memories 3  
**_

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

"I don't know why I even came here…" Camilla elbowed me in the side. "Don't worry just smile at the nobles and you'll be alright." Camilla walked away into a group of men nobles that greeted her with kisses on her hand. In response she smiled and giggled with them.

I guess if she's making an effort…

I have to make an effort too.

"Kamui didn't come with us since she was forbid from setting foot into anywhere public. But with a little talk and pleading not from me but my siblings father allowed me to go with them. I walked through the crowd of nobles and found myself bumping into someone. "Huh?" I turned around and found myself staring at a girl with a mixture of hair. It was short but curly. It had two colors pink and some kind of light blue.

You can compare it to candy almost.

"Oh sorry! Pieri didn't look where she was going." She bowed and apologized to me. I waved it off with my hand. "Hey it's no problem. I wasn't looking where I was going either." She stood straight again and I found myself staring into her pink eyes.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Um I'm Prince Kyuma son of lord Garon." I introduced myself with a smile trying my best to avert my gaze before my face went red like a tomato.

She put a finger to her chin and made a face as if she was pondering on something. "Umm I'm Pieri daughter to noble Peru." She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Pretty name for a pretty girl like you." She seemed surprised as a small blush tinted her cheeks.

...It took me awhile to realize what I said as a blush crept up onto my face too in panic I tried to dismiss the idea.

"I-I mean you're very pretty because of your hair."

Dumb ass! What were you thinking complimenting her again. I peeked at her face and found that she was actually looking away now with a blush she gently groomed her colorful hair.

"P-Pieri thank Kyuma. Pieri Thinks Prince Kyuma is cute too…" She twiddles with her thumbs as she looks away. The musicians began to play an original ball song and almost everyone around us were getting partners even Xander was dancing with a nice curvy blonde noble.

Should I?

I reach and take a hold of Pieri's hand. She looks at me confused. "W-would you um…like to dance." I smile as hard as it was for me.

"Pieri would like to dance." We get into a regular ball dance. One of our hands are entwined together and my hand on her waist. While her hand would be around my neck. We stepped with everyone else copying their movements.

Peiri rests her head on my chest as we quietly dance with the rest of the nobles. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Camilla smiling and chuckling as she dances with Leon. She winks at me and I gently turn to remove my eyes from her face embarrassed as I was.

The dance ended and it was the end of the ball. Me and pieri separated without a goodbye seeing that her father was calling her quickly back. I met up with my siblings at the end.

"Hmm~ she was cute." Camilla patted my shoulder and I brushed it off. "Please don't make it worse." I rubbed my forehead from the headache that ensued after our dance becoming a little unbearable.

"But isn't that usually good for you to have a women like you." Leon says and I'm tempted to punch him in the gut for that. "Whatever I just don't know how you do it guys." Camila hummed a thinkful tone. "As much as I hate the stick up Men nobles here, it would be unbefitting if I was to act out of term." I put two and two together.

"So that gives us bad reputation...I see." I scratched the back of my head. Xander tapped my shoulder and I turned to him. "What happened brother." He points in the other direction that I'm facing.

"Kyuma the girl is coming back." I'm confused but turn around to be meet with Pieri running towards me. "Pieri?" I say as she slows to a halt in front of me.

She doesn't say anything but tiptoes and places a kiss on my cheek. "Pieri would love to see Kyuma again." She smiled brightly at me. Her father started to call her back again and she turned to run off again.

I cupped felt the cheek that she kissed with my hand.

My heart pounded a little to hard after that moment.

Will I see her again?

Maybe...Wait who is that laughing.

I turn around to face my siblings to see them snickering, even Xander turned around to hide his chuckle. "What are you laughing about?!" I yell at them.

Camilla can't hold in her laughter as she opens her eyes to just closed them again. "L-Leon his face is killing me!" She slaps Leon's back making Leon start to cough hard with laughter. Xander seems to compose himself as he turns to face me.

"Ahem well looks like she left more than an impression on you." I'm still confused.

"Yeah a colorful one at that." Camilla hints and I catch it. Pieri had a nice pink and light blue lipstick on. I take out my handkerchief and began rubbing the side of my cheek furiously.

"Is it off." I ask them but to no avail they just shake their heads. "Give me that." Camilla takes the handkerchief and on the clean side wets it with her tongue and begins to wipe the lipstick off.

She chuckles softly. "What?" She breathes. "Just wait till Kamui and Lilith hear about this." Camilla smiles at me as she takes the handkerchief and hides it in her breast.

"Or we can make it our little secret, right guys?" I turn to look at Xander and Leon who smile at me. "Yep." Leon says as Xander nods.

"This is payback for that pie prank isn't it?" They all nod at the same time.

I sigh. "Can we go home now?" Camilla hugs me. "Yes big brother we can go home now." My eyes twitch.

"Let go of me before I punch you."

"So cruel!"

 _ **~END~**_


	18. Memories 4

**Yay! finished this one now onto my next story that I have to update now! But before I do about last chapter. I might make Kyuma/Pieri official Maybe. But there's one more chapter that i've already written out for another pairing. So yeah stay tuned for that.**

 _ **Fire Emblem Fates a self insert:**_

 _ **A Second Chance:**_ _ **Memories 4**_ _ **  
**_

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

I wonder what happened to my knight?

….Father. I hate him. I still feel angry and resentment towards him for what he did. We were only children it was a simple mistake.

But he's gone and I might not never see him again.

I still remember the first time we met I wonder if he remembers too.

…

….

…

I was only 13 he was 11. It was during a meeting with my father and some nobles that I met Cyrus. I was about my Father's height and I usually am not that shy, well once I get to know you that is when I open up more. I hid behind my father as he talked to two other nobles but they weren't who I was afraid of. It was actually the boy who was staring at me.

He had grey hair it wasn't messy in the least and he wore well fitted clothes as courtesy of his rich family. "Kamui." My father's gruff voice sounded from above and I looked up.

"Yes father." He kneels over and pushes my back with a little force.

"We have very important matters to discuss so be a good girl and make friends with the boy until we call for you." I nodded and he stood straight again before turning to leave the couple following him in unison, as well as his guards right after. We both stood alone in a hallway with a lot of space to run around.

I walked up to him. "Um hello." He wasn't looking at me I waved a hand in his face. "Um hello?" That seems to catch his attention and the boy stutters as he looks at me. "H-huh w-what do you want?" I'm confused for a moment but I smile.

"I'm Kamui what's your name?" I have my hands behind my back as I lean back and forth on my feet. He points to himself. "M-Me?" I nod. "Mmhmm." I sound.

"I'm Cyrus." He answers. I jump up and put a finger to his chest. "Well then tag! you're it!" I yell instantly running away giggling. I look behind me to see him surprised and looking at his chest. I stop and yell back at him. "Cyrus if you don't wanna be it you better come get me!" He immediately perks up and starts to run after me.

I don't move.

...7 feet

…4 feet

...2 feet.

He reaches out to touch me and I spin making him fall behind me as I start running down the hall to my right. "You have to do better if you want to catch me!" I kept running until I made it into the garden and hid in a bush.

Cyrus came running in a little later looking around. He looked at my bush and I hid deeper. He walked over and kneeled.

He didn't see me?

What's he doing?

I jump up from my hiding place. "What are you doing?" Cyrus jumps back a little holding his chest. But relaxes when he realizes it's me.

"N-Nothing. Just...here!" He looks away holding something out to me. I take it from his hand and smile.

It's a daisy, a pink one too.

I put it in my hair.

He's still looking away. I giggle quietly crawling over to his side before leaning over and giving him a big kiss on his cheek.

He turns to me suddenly with one of the most cutest blushes on his face. "I love it." I smile and he smiles back a little.

"Finally a smile!" I gasp in surprise as I poke his face.

"Why don't you smile more often." He mumbles something that I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" I ask with my ear open.

"I-I only smiled because of your smile. I-It makes you cute!" I move back on reflex.

I blush he thinks I'm cute.

Yes! I fist pump in my mind.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

I twirl and fall into a bed of rose petals making them push into the air creating a beautiful cloud of colorful rose petals. Like a rainbow in those books I read, well...it's not as near but it's still was close.

I turn my head to look at my new friend. "Cyrus What do you want to do when you're older?" I look at him interested in what he has to say. He turns to look at the the sky.

"I want to become a knight, a-and don't laugh. I want to be like those knights in the fairytales." I pondered on his answer for a moment. I raised a finger.

"Which one?" Cyrus tilts his head confused. "Do you want to be the knight who just saves the day, or the knight who Protects and falls in love with the princess at the end." Cyrus gives me a timid look as he twiddles his thumbs. "Y-know like me." I roll over to lay on my front.

He scratches the back of his head. "B-Both." I start to laugh. "W-What?" He seems offended a little as I laugh.

"No. I mean I'm a princess and you're knight. So that's basically saying you want to protect me and be together with me." He realizes his mistake and shake his head furiously. "W-Wait. I-I didn't mean it li-" I put a finger to his lips as I sit closer to him now.

"Don't worry about it." I smirk a little timid myself. "You're very cute so I can't see how no princess would not fall in love with you." I say leaning a little closer than usual.

I put my hands on his shoulders. I'm nervous right now. This is how they did it in the book right? He doesn't seem to move and I go in for the kill.

A kiss…

His lips felt really sweet for some reason. I open my eyes and move back to see his whole face turn pale and red. "Now it's sealed! You have to become my knight in the future!" I raise my arms in the air excitedly.

I suddenly enter his personal space again but he backs away this time. "So promise! You'll become my knight one day, you'll save me! And…I'll fall in love with you." He seems really surprised but he nods, and I jump up before tackling him into a hug.

You better keep your promise...my knight.

 _ **~My Knight~**_

 _ **~END~**_

 **Um...Yeah. I liked this pairing out of all the candidates really. But there is one more that i like alot too. So...as the story progresses we'll see. So thank you for reading this Kamui/Cyrus chapter.**


	19. Chapter 7

**Did I say thank you for 10,000 views No? Well thank you for reading my story and remember if you like to see more follow the story and if you liked the overall idea of the story give a favorite too.**

* * *

 _ **Fire Emblem Fates a self insert:**_

 _ **A Second Chance: Chapter 7**_

" _ **New beginnings are often disguised by painful endings."**_

 _ **~Lao Tzu~**_

 ** _ஜ۩۞۩ஜ_**

I'm falling…

We're both going to die…

I bite my lip.

I'm not sure about that.

Kamui is falling backwards and she's unconscious. I dive for her my arm outstretched as I gain speed. My weight pushing forward allowing me to inch closer and closer. My fingers are so close...just a little more.

My hand grasps her arm as just as I'm suspended in mid-air. "What?" I'm immediately pulled up or in this case flied back to the top. I looked up to see some kind of creature whose color is a light blue and a yellow eyes.

...My eyes widen. "Lilith? Is that you?" The creature seems to struggle as it seems to lose it's power as we risked falling lightly dropping down before being pulled up again. It must be hard since this creature is actually holding both me and my sister's weight.

"I don't know who you're but! You can't keep using up your power are we'll all fall and die." It doesn't seem to want to listen, even as it's power like I said reaches it's limit. Electricity sprouts out stunning the monster from moving as now were again being dragged down to our deaths again.

"Divine Dragon...I'm coming back to you." I close my eyes getting ready for impact but instead it never came.

It was darkness for awhile….

I slowly open my eyes, I blink a few times to get the bluriness out of my vision and then I get up.

I his in pain as I sit up. I grab my bandage arm, it wasn't a good idea seeing that my arm hurt even more. My arm seemed to ache like a heartbeat with pain when I touch it. It hurts but after awhile the aching went away.

I sigh in relief before looking up at the sky, it was clear and blue. I'm not in Nohr aren't I. My eyes widen and I get scared as the feeling of my sister's arm is no longer with me. I look at the ground finding it fertile with grass, I look to my to my right to see Kamui sprawled out on the ground, her chest slightly moving up and down telling me she was breathing. I breathe another sigh of relief.

"I see you're awake." I jump up to a stand to see that creature again. I have a better look at it now and it seems to be some kind of small dragon but what stuck out to me most was the hat it had on it's head. "I'm sorry Kyuma." It's voice was feminine.

It couldn't be…

"Lilith?" I ask for confirmation as the small dragon seems to smile at me. "You are still able to recognize me even in this form." I reach out reluctant to touch her, but I do anyway. Her skin, as I expected it to be was scaly.

I remove my hand and smile. "Of course I would recognize the one I love." I sit back down and rub my head messing my black hair up. "But...How? I'm really confused." She sighs.

"As you may know I'm not really human, you might not remember but you saved me." I nod the thoughts of when I was younger in that stable where I found her bruised and hurt. "You were kind enough to look after me until I felt better. From that point on, I vowed to spend my life serving you." She seems to pause. "Even after we became lovers I knew it wouldn't last forever because those times are over now…" I'm intrigued by what she says. "What?" She smiles again.

"I've used up the rest of my power I can't turn back into a human…But as long as you live I'm okay with that." I'm taking the news hard right now. "My heart feels like it's being shredded to pieces right now." I clutch my tunic tightly.

"So it's over between us." I look at the ground. "I'm sorry Kyuma I didn't mean to hurt you like this." I smirk. "It's alright, you saved us if you hadn't changed I wouldn't know what would have happened to us." I can't look at her.

"Kyuma…" A light shines for a slight moment. But I don't look until I feel two hands cup my face and pulled them to the side. I find a familiar face looking at me again. But her hair was longer this time.

"W-wait I thought you said you couldn't change ba-mph." She shuts me up with a kiss, that seems way too warm for my liking. She released me after a while before falling into my chest. "Are you tired?" I nod.

It seems really hard to breath actually. "I just took some of your power. When you touched me before with your hand." I raise an eyebrow. "I did say I couldn't change back, but I didn't really say it was impossible." I breath. "But you made it sound like that." I reply hugging her back.

"So…" I trail off. "Are we?" She raises her head to look at me with soft eyes. "Kyuma I believe it's better if we…" Now she trails off this time.

"I get it. We should end our relationship." I sit up and so does she. "I'm sorry but It wouldn't work out." Her eyes dart to the ground behind her.

"What do you mean?" Lilith takes some time to think on what she's going to say. "Kyuma~" She cups my cheek tenderly.

"I'm an astral dragon Kyuma, meaning I can live forever." She pokes the left side of my chest, where my heart was. "You're part-human meaning you'll die one day...like the rest." I'm left speechless as to her explanation.

"I love you I truly do but...maybe it's better you find someone you can love throughout your life until the end." I nod at her.

"Okay." I mumble.

"B-Brother, L-Lilith what are you guys doing?" Lilith immediately gets up to stand. "K-Kamui you're awake finally." Lilith says as she smiles at her.

I turn to look at her from my side. She seems unsteady, and confused as she looks at the foreign place in front of her. "Kamui...You okay?" She rubs her eyes. "Where's Gunther?" My eyes soften. I get up and walk over to her before holding her shoulders.

"Kamui you must remember what happened." She looks at me confused before her look becomes downcast. "I really thought I had just woken up from a bad dream…" Her bottom lip quivers and her eyes are closed tightly shut. She takes my hand and squeezes it tightly.

"G-Gunther i-is d-dead." She puts a hand on my chest before it tugs tightly to my tunic. Her hand vibrates and her hair is covering her eyes but it doesn't stop the tears from gliding down to her chin and dropping to the ground one by one. "It's all my fault...M-maybe it would have g-gone differently if I had just-" I hug her tightly putting my whole heart into it. I shush her and rub her back in comfort.

"Gunther wouldn't want you to blame yourself for his death...I'm sad about him dieing too but let's not make his death be in vain alright?" She's still crying but it wasn't as much tears, as it was before. "What we have to focus on is living and finding a way to get back right?" I ask Kamui who nods, still recovering from her little emotional breakdown.

"Uh so where is this?" Kamui looks towards Lilith for an answer. Lilith with her hands motions to the place around us. "This is the astral realm, a world different from the one your continent resides in." She answers.

I ponder. "Astral realm? That's why the place is so unfamiliar to me…" I smile, "It's kinda peaceful and really beautiful." To me this was true, if you looked around it felt so calming. The air felt so clean, there were even flowers and even a pond with fish in it.

Kamui is poking the fish right now.

Lilith smiles at me. "Yes. This land is actually protected by the divine dragon, so we can talk here and rest for how long you want." I yawn.

"Speaking of resting I would like a place to crash for awhile so I can get this pain out of my back." I bend my back forward resulting in unwanted cracks of built up pressure from my bones.

"Well in that case let me show you where you can sleep." Lilith turned and outstretched her hand towards an open area before it glowed and the ground began to rumble and out sprouted up two tree houses.

One for me and one for Kamui.

Wait…

I turned to look at Lilith surprised. "Wait? you can use dragon vein?" She nods. "Of course...I do have the blood of dragons flowing inside me. This world is actually overflowing with the power of dragons." Kamui gasped.

"What?!...That means…!" Kamui raises her hand to another patch of open space magic coursed through her hand and a seal appeared on the ground she wanted to construct on. It immediately built up something of her choice and as the dust cleared...it was a swing.

"Kamui really?" I watch as she jumps on one of the seats and begins kicking her legs back and forth for a light swing. I look at Lilith for approval and she chuckles. "It quite alright. Just don't go overboard." I smile but raise an eyebrow.

"Um hey you said this is whole different place than our own right but does it share properties like...time?" Lilith shakes her head. "This placed is governed by the astral dragons, because of this, both dragon vein and time itself flows differently than your world." I try to figure out the patterns with my fingers.

"So time is much slower here right?" Lilith shakes her head at my question revealing to me time actually runs faster here. "Hmm this place it's so huge…" I turn to look in the distance to only find more things in the foggy haze. "Besides from us is anyone else here?" Lilith eyes dart away into the distance.

"Besides me, this place...anyone I've called my father, mother, siblings, or even friends are not here anymore." There is silence for awhile.

…..

…"Oh sorry if my brother brought up bad memories sis." Lilith blinked a couple of times. "Sis?" Kamui grabs her hand. "Well you don't have any siblings so I can be your sister! you know it's kinda automatically happens once you marry my brother." Kamui winks at her and Lilith chuckles.

I put a hand in my sisters face, "Please ignore her because she does not know truly of which she speaks." I speak in my foreign tongue but grunt in pain as my little sister bites my hand. I immediately pull away my hand swaying it about hoping that it would ease the pain.

"What does he mean by that?" Kamui points to me while looking at Lilith for an answer. "Kamui...it's complicated." I respond patting her head.

She hits my hand away. "Don't touch my hair…." I forgotten about that.

"But seriously we should figure out what we want to do after we rest." I say making Kamui red eyes darken.

"I don't want to go back to Nohr." She grits her her teeth. "kamui...You know that murder might have been lying right." Kamui blinks at me.

"W-What? It had to be father who ordered him to do that! I mean wasn't he one of the most powerful Nohrian soldier and don't you think it was strange Xander and Camilla came to warn us about him!?" I look away.

She's right….

Father wanted us dead….

"So what are we going to do Kamui?" She gets ready to answer but my hand raises quickly stopping her.

"I mean what are _you_ going to do?" She hesitant to answer.

Why?

Simply because the answer is to complicated.

"You might say he should pay but remember if we even try to go after him our brothers and sisters will fight us." I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Kamui...I love you but you have to think logically."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I'll logical your face." She mumbled but I heared that.

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear that, before I put you in a choke hold." She unfolded her arms.

"You can try but you will never succeed." She smiles smugly as I crack my knuckles.

"Want to bet I can't?" I had a dangerous smile on my face.

"I bet you can't." She states her face becoming serious. I'm about ready to pounce on her as I Lilith gets in front of us.

"As much as you two want to fight I think it's much better if you sleep on it and decide after some rest." Lilith tries to calm down the situation and she succeed as Kamui takes a breath her shoulders no longer tense.

"I just want to figure out why? Why would father do this?" She rubs her temple.

"Maybe a rest is good." She walks over to one of the tree houses and disappears inside.

I yawn. "Yeah I think I'm going to get some rest too."

I get inside my treehouse and it also seems to have a bed. Weird i never knew the dragon vein did that to but the bed was made out of wood and leaves. I laid down and closed my eye's.

 ** _ஜ۩۞۩ஜ_**

…

…. _._

 _What should I do?_

" _Should we go back to Nohr?"_

" _Now that I think about it we can't...Time moves faster here and suggesting if what that stupid barbarian said was true then he could put the blame on us for killing Gunther. Maybe...since we did not return with our siblings. Imagine us returning without Gunther questions would be raised about his death and we would be the only suspects in this case. Going back is too dangerous, there's too many risk in that. But what else can we do where else can we go is the better question._

 ** _ஜ۩۞۩ஜ_**

I feel a finger poking my cheek. I open my eyes and blink and look to my right to see my sister. She has a pout on her face. "Yeah? What happened?" I ask rolling onto my side positioning my elbow and using my hand to keep my head up.

"I got bored...you wanna play?" My eye's flashed my little sister of her younger self asking me the same question. "Aren't we a little too old to be playing? We should really be resting okay?" I start to roll over.

"Do you still remember mom's face?" I groan and get up. "Mother?" I ask in confusion as I messing my hair up and smoothing it back out. "I have these stupid dreams sometimes I think it was nothing but I saw her face this time you look exactly like her." I scratch the back of my head.

"In truth I've seen mom well I think it's her but I can't see her face at all...It's always either been blurred or just someway i can't see her face." I say and Kamui agrees. "I had the same kind of dreams too I usually thought of them as nothing but one of them felt so real." She shook her head.

"I even thought I saw father too...it felt like it actually happened. I believe her name is Mikoto." My eyes wander. "Mikoto...I wonder?" My eyes widen.

"Hoshido." My sister jumps. " _Hoshido?_ " She puts a hand to my hand. "Are you okay? Because I really think your going crazy." I slap her hand away. "It was in a dream and you said it yourself we have nowhere else to go." Kamui pinches the bridge of her nose.

"That's a death trap!" She rebutes. "Hey let's just walk in hey we're princess and prince of Nohr come kill us please!" I chuckle. "My heart tells me we're going to be forced to go there whether you or me likes it or not okay?" I sigh.

"Sometimes you have to take the option that is presented with you." I crawl back in the bed and tap the side next to me. "So let's rest on it and figure out what to do when we wake up okay." She get's in the bed next to me staring at me while doing so.

"I hope your right Onii-Chan." She moves closer places her head on my chest closing her eyes. I hug her with one arm. "Y-ye...ah." My eyes fight to stay open and after awhile they close and I drift off into sleep.

 _ **~END~**_


	20. Short memory

I sigh dropping my sword to the side. Training with father watching hurt really bad. "I had this headache and I could feel something trickle down my forehead and it wasn't sweat but something else.

I went up and put my hand on my forehead and found I was bleeding the substance dark blood red. I sigh as someone gasps to my right.

I turn to see it was Camilla. "Hey?"

* * *

My big sister Camilla smiles at me as she wraps bandages around my head. "Should've been more careful Kyuma." She states as I sigh knowingly.

"Yeah." She giggles and kisses my forehead I blush and look away. "brother what happened?" She seems worried but I just shake my head refusing to look at her. "N-Nothing." she sighs herself now I'm the one to be worried.

"Have you've ever doubted yourself." Camilla tilts her head a questioning manner. "What do you mean Kyuma?" She asks confused.

"Have you ever doubted that one day I might not make it out of training alive? Doubted that if your skills aren't good enough people would get rid of y-" Camilla slaps me.

"Stop It." Her voice was trembling. I as surprised her hands landed on my shoulders.

"S-stop saying things like that because I would die before I let you die okay?" She breathed but it made it worse as the tears stroked down her face. "Y-you're always will be someone precious to me." She says trying hard to calm herself down.

"Camilla I'm sorry please don't cry." I try to wipe the tears away. "You're so mean know that." She states and I nod with a smile.

I never realized how much of an effect I had on Camilla until now. Until she started crying for me.

"I never stopped crying after you were hurt really bad that one time in practice...I just w-wanted to…" Her hand clutched into a fist tightly her anger coming out but soon being replaced with a weakening sadness.

I hugged her. "Want me to promise?" I asked my sister who clutched to my back tightly with her arms. "Promise what?" I kiss her forehead.

"Promise to never die for as long as I live." She looked up at me. "Then promise," she pointed to my heart. "Promise on you heart that you'll always come back to me onii-chan." I sigh.

I told her not to call me that...I let it slide for this moment. I put my hand to my heart. "I swear that I will always come back to you no matter what." She snickers. "Now you have to seal it with a kiss." I jump as she tries to kiss me and fails falling on the floor and hitting her head she sat up holding her injury.

"So cruel!" I move her hand and kiss her forehead.

"There I sealed it." I started with a smile. She smiled back. "You know I would have invited it if you had took advantage of the situation." She says.

I raise an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" She snickers into her hand as she gets up. "Nothing. Nothing." She dismisses it with her hand as she walks to my door and exit.

"What exactly did she mean I could have took advantage of the situation?"

 _ **~END~**_


	21. Chapter 8

_**Fire Emblem Fates a self insert:**_

 _ **A Second Chance: Chapter 8**_

" _ **New beginnings are often disguised by painful endings."**_

 _ **~Lao Tzu~**_

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

I groan as my sister shakes me awake. "A few more minutes."I groan out hopping she'll give me a few more moments to sleep. "Brother you've been asleep for long enough!" My sister jumps on my back much to my dismay.

"Now you have to get up if you don't want to get crushed by my weight."

She's right.

My back is being broken in two right now.

I get up suddenly making her fall over with a sharp surprised "eek!" I ruffle with my hair trying to straighten it back out. "What happen Kamui? You've already decided?" I ask annoyance tainting my voice as I groggily get up to stand.

I look at Kamui sitting on the floor with her legs crossed holding the top of her head. She looks away sadness on her face. "I still think we should find a way back to Nohr ." I hear Kamui mumble as she gets up. I look at her waist to see Ganglari still strapped to her side.

I sigh and look to my own waist. Shadoraitingu my sword that is wrapped in darkness and said to contain the blood of demons. I sigh before moving down and out of the tree house.

"Hey sister...are you sure you want to keep Ganglari?" She looks at me like I'm dumb.

"Of course! How would I be able to protect myself?" It was a rhetorical question so I kept my piece because she was right. We made it to the pond where I saw Lilith sitting. I could hear her…whistling a tune.

She seemed to finish as we walked up, as she hearing our footstep Lilith Turned her head to smile at us. "What was that tune you were whistling just now?" I asked out of curiosity. She paused and looked away in the sky. "It was a lullaby one of my elder friends used to whistle to me.

"It sounded peaceful." Kamui started whistling the tune softly to herself. "That is true...oh have you two finally decided?" Lilith asked us and e both answer with a nod.

Lilith breathes. "Kyuma can I see your arm?" I looked at her confused for a second before shrugging and walking to stand in front of her. I held my bandaged arm out to her. She delicately ran her hand up my arm loosening the tight folded ends on the bandages. My hand went up to stop her from untying the bandages, but they already started to unfold and fall from my arm. There was a small scar where I took that slash to my left arm but overall my injury was healed.

"It's healed...I knew time in the astral realm was fast, but not that fast." I moved around my arm testing out if it was truly healed or not. "That's astonishing…" I was stunned at how little time it took to heal such a big wound like that. That injury would have took 2 to5 days to heal if i was not in this realm.

"Good. Now back to business...before you go, there is just one more thing you need to know about." I listen intently to what she has to say.

"When I open the portal, you will return to the same location you were before I rescued you." I smile at that but as i look at my sister she seems to frown at this.

"That's good, we will be right where i want us on the Hoshidon border." Lilith gave me a concerned look. "But remember they'll be Hoshido soldiers patrolling the borders so you must be careful." Kamui crossed her arms.

"Exactly why I'm unsure on that bright idea of yours brother." I sighed. "I know you're more concerned on seeing if everyone made it out safe and sound, but as I said before if what that...murderer said is true, and how long we have been gone they will think something is up." My sister became angry for a moment but calmed down by taking a big breath.

"I know that but…" I walked up to her and put my hands on both of her shoulders. "Listen closely." I ordered and she nodded in agreement. I moved a strand of hair from her face. "You remember the day father ordered me to kill you for disobeying his orders right?" I said and she looked away before nodding. "So he see's us as not his daughter and son but soldiers...that's why he's been always training us to be used as tools in his war."

I took my hands of her shoulder and looked down. "I realized that as I slept the dreams the visions, what Ganz said. It all came together don't tell me you haven't been thinking about if father truly saw us as his son and daughter right? I ask and she sighs in response.

She held her arm nervously with one hand. "Yeah of course I have...but is Hoshido truly the path we want to take? W-what if they want to kill us?" I laughed.

"Like that will ever happen." I kissed her on her cheek as a sign of my brotherly love. "I won't let anyone hurt you because they'll have to go through me to do it." I put up my smallest finger.

"Remember my swear...I will always protect you no matter what." Kamui smiled her red eyes gleamed with hope. She punched my chest playfully. "You're such an idiot onii-chan." I swung my arm around her neck. "But if me an idiot is your brother, I wouldn't have it any other way." I say ruffling my sisters pink hair. She giggled and let me mess with it.

"I see you two must seem most comfortable now- A sibling's bond is stronger than anything." Me and my sister looked at each other before looking back at Lilith we both nodded before walking over to Lilith. Kamui and I swung an arm around Lilith making it a group hug.

"Hey don't be so sad you're part of the family too!" Kamui said squeezing Lilith and me together. She wasn't finished. "Right Onee-chan!" Lilith laughed. "Yes it seems like that but please don't call me Onee-chan...just your sister is fine."

We all shared one big laugh together.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

We were transported back to our world but was soon knocked out quickly by an unseen force of course I had a faster instinct but before i could pull my sword it was knocked out of my hand and I was hit across the face hard sending the world around me into a spiral until I dropped and my eyes were clouded with darkness.

The smell of food and the sound of a fire burning the wood go crackling as it was burned into the air awoke me out of my slumber. I opened my eyes and blinked.

Where am I?

I remembered that moment clearly being surprised attacked by someone. I jumped up my body on reflex as I reached for my sword but not finding it there. I panicked I looked around the room to see a brown tanned skinned girl with tribal Armour on and Kamui conversing. Rinkah was the first to notice me as she turned when she heard me sigh. In her hand was a small bowl of soup that she had finished drinking as she watched me with her surprised eyes.

"You okay? Lord Kamui. You look like you've seen a ghost." I raise my eyebrows in question and look at the girl closely. "You're...that weak fire tribe girl." Her eye twitches in response to what I say.

"My name is Rinkah the Princess of the Fire Tribe, and you're safe so don't worry about being a prisoner or anything like that." I nodded taking a momentary breath as I look around one more time to see my sword on the ground beside where I once laid. I picked it up and reattached it to my side. As I was readjusting my belt I was curious as I looked at my sister who had a downcast expression.

As I readjusted my belt I was concerned for her. I walked over to Rinka who gave me a bowl of soup as I past. I gave my thanks and started to drink the soup I went over and sat down next to my sister. I paused setting down my small bowl of soup and put a hand on my sister's shoulder. "Something happened Kamui?" She blinks and looks at me. She gives me a wry smile and clutches her knees to her chest.

"I'm going to go outside and wait for our escort." Rinkah leaves leaving me and Kamui alone.

She did that on purpose.

"Kamui…" I look away from my sister and sigh. "Hug me." I raise an eyebrow looking back at my sister who was no longer had her knees to her chest. She was looking at me her eyes watery.

I immediately wrap my arms around her and pull her in and she accept the gesture without resistance. She quietly sobbed into my chest trying her very hard not to but it wasn't helping her. "Brother I-I d-don't know what to think anymore!" She cried into my shoulder and I rubbed her back in a soothing matter.

"Shhh...What happened Kamui what has gotten you so upset?" She regains her composure by taking breaths shaky ones. "I asked Rinkah what she meant about us not being executed…" She wipes the tears from her eyes. "So what's that supposed to mean?" I ask taking a moment to look back when Rinkah called me Prince Kamui.

That was weird.

"Rinkah said that they're not going to execute us because we're Prince Kyuma and Princess Kamui of Hoshido." I sat there with Kamui in my arms.

"What?" I was beyond surprised I wasn't flabbergasted but staggered.

This isn't what I expected. Not at all.

Xander, Leo, Elise, and...and...and! Camilla all lied to me!

I didn't know when I started to cry I didn't realize I was the one being comforted by my sister this time. These tears that fall from my face will become my siblings blood.

My sadness soon turning into deep regret then into complete anger...anger at the people...who cared for me and raised me for most of my life.

Now I'm confused.

What am I supposed to do.

Who am I supposed to believe.

"Kamui...you'll always be by my side right?" I ask her the same question she asks me. "She hesitates and pulls me in for A tight hug. "Of course what sister would I be if I betray the one who always sticked with me thick and thin." I smile and chuckle.

We'll see.

 _ **~WE'LL SEE~**_

 _ **~END~**_

 **Thank you for reading and if you liked what you've read so far give this story a follow and maybe a fav.**


	22. Chapter 9

_**Fire Emblem Fates a self insert:**_

 _ **A Second Chance: Chapter 9  
  
  
  
**_

 _ **"New beginnings are often disguised by painful endings."**_

 _ ** ~Lao Tzu~**_

 _ **ஜ۩۞۩ஜ**_

At some point I manned up and stopped crying...seeing it would be unfitting of me to actually let other people except my sister see me so weak like that. "Um I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" I shake my head and get up to stand as she beckons us to come out and exit.

We did so…

My feet landed in snow, the land filled with the white substance so kin to my past. It was ever rarely we got snow at all in Nohr but I do remember the last time it had snowed there. Kamui was to stubborn to put boots on making our siblings banned her from playing outside and leaving Elise out too when they said she could catch cold and they weren't taking any chances.

Sad thing is though, Leo was the one unfortunate enough to get sick.

I pelted my feet to the ground once then again feeling the snow sink under the pressure of my armored feet. I look over to Kamui who's doing the same.

"You're not cold?" I asked my interest piqued as I see her put a thumbs up.

Unusual.

Is the only word I have for that.

I turned to Rinkah who is talking to a man slightly taller than her. His attire making me remember him easily. His name was suzakage a ninja. I began my trek closer to the two who finished their conversation before turning to greet me.

Rinkah smirked and motioned to the man across from her. "I think you know him already." I go to say who he was but before he does so, the man drops to one knee.

"Prince Kyuma and princess Kamui…" He addresses both of us as if we were royalty as we were in Nohr but he's from Hoshido making his speech was eyebrow raising to say the least. Kamui and I look at each other confused.

"Hopefully you are both unharmed." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah except for that nagging vibration I feel in the back of my head from time to time. "I look at Rinkah who laughs awkwardly not meeting my gaze. "I'm fine." Kamui simply states.

"Good I will be escorting you."

I crossed my arms. "Very well." I say as we begin our trek.

…

…

I scratched the back of my head seeing how there was no transport in sight and I could tell there is no way he could have gotten in here on feet just by walking all the way here.

"Question." Suzakage turned his head to my sisters direction an eyebrow raised. "I was pondering are we going to be walking the whole travel there?" My sister asked obviously feeling the coldness coming to her feet now by the way she rybbed her feet before she took another step. "Of course not lady Kamui I have a transport waiting to carry us to our destination." Suzukage said making Kamui sigh in relief as we begin walking again.

It was silence for our travel to the kingdom of Hoshido. Well until Kamui kept chatting with suzakage asking him questions about his past and what not...that reminds me.

"Rinkah?" I'm unsure as I call her name. "That weapon what is it?" I point to the staff in her hand that she had in her grasp..

"This...it's my tribe's treasure-our heirloom that's passed down from family to family." My eyebrow went up in curiosity.

"Wow...it's crazy someone as beautiful as you became princess of her own tribe so quick!" She stutters and I laugh. I feel something jab me straight and hard onto the side I almost double over giving my smiling sister a glare as she pats Rinkah on the shoulder.

"Don't mind my brother he just love to tease all the girls he meets." I nod. "Yeah and Kamui loves to tease all the men she meets." She gives me a 'hey!' feeling offended by my words.

She crosses her arms and pout. "...I only do it to the cute ones." I smirk at my comeback.

"I see why you two are brother and sister now." Suzakage Says turning to us with a small smile.

My sister and I both nod in unison. "Was there ever a doubt?" My sister pointed at her eyes.

"Our red eyes is a rare trait it symbols our bond." She latches onto my arm.

"Right onii-chan?" I sighed. "Yeah...as much as I hate your personality we are bonded by blood and friendship." She lets go.

"I see...my siblings and me also have quite a bond too." Rinkah states giving us a small smile. We continue our trek down a sloped hill. "What are your siblings like?" I ask out of the blue but purely of curiosity.

"How are they like?" She ponders this for a moment. "Troublemakers for one, impatient secondly, and finally sneaky tricksters." I laugh I know one person who has two of those traits. I glance at Kamui who during our conversation had went back to conversing with suzakage.

She was laughing with the ninja.

We were nearing the gates of the Kingdom of Hoshido. My sister was now antsy but nervous She never said it out loud but I can infer this from the way she is twiddling her thumbs right now.

But...

I can't lie…

I am a little terrified myself.

I sart to clean Shadorintingu to get my mind off of the situation at hand. Rinkah looks over and noticed my sword. "Huh? Where did you get that sword?" I raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? This sword origin is Nohr, it's name is Shadorintingu." I say sheathing back my sword into it's holster.

"Shadow lightning…" She chuckles. "Man Ryouma is going to have a fun time with this." She shakes her head with a smile on her face before turning back to face the road. I ponder on whether or not if I should ask her exactly who is Ryouma? I shrug it off unfortunately.

I didn't really see much until we made it to the throne room. Well Kamui was mesmerized with the halls of the kingdoms castle it wasn't like Nohr more traditional. With stones and wood. Nohr is more marble except for the fortresses. They were made mostly out of wood and stone some parts were designed with marble to but that's besides the point. Hoshido kingdom castle halls were more beautiful in the inside then the outside. We enter the throne room and only one singular body was there. His hair was long and looked almost spikey.

Why? I froze in my steps...Why does he look so familiar. All I could think about is that dream the man with the not the same but overall very comparable. My mind drifted back to that nightmare and that man who protected me with his life. His armor was weird I could see so...he wore full plate of armour well not so much that it restricts his movement on the battlefield, but enough to protect him in combat situations.

Maybe they made the armour light...

Kaze and Rinkah bows. "Prince Ryouma." Ryouma shoulders jump slightly and he makes a questioning sound as if not expecting anyone.

"Huh?" The man turned around and we could see face to face now. His face was stern and mature telling me he must have been the exact age as Xander. I could see his front better now too his posture was very strong telling me that armour must not have much of an effect on him because of it. He wears a long white coat. The choice of colors tell me he's is of Hoshido royal family because dark colors are more popular in the kingdom of Nohr. So as this happened Ryouma eyes were stern looking as he analyzed Kamui and I. I was afraid that he was going to say those dreadful word.

I was afraid. My sister lips quivered. I could see….

I know he wont execute us but...still there is some uncertainty etched in my mind and hers. But while I was riding with the others I realized I was deciding to quick are we really lost royals to Hoshido. My sister was quick to believe what Rinkah told her but I'm not so sure now.

Kamui breathed before shaking her head his silence was too much.

"I can't take this anymore if you're going to say something just…" Kamui's voice trailed off.

He stood there his arms still crossed.

I heard footsteps to my right, I turned my head to look at the who it was. As I looked at this women face I could tell she was more mature than she looked. It seemed she was not too young and not too old... Maybe in her forties. Her appearance made me realize something as she waked a constant pace to me. Her smile never wavered confidence in the way she stepped as if everything was okay.

I felt relief of some kind...I felt mostly at peace like I couldn't fight. I shook my head as she stopped a meter from me. It was unexpected but I didn't move. Her hand went up and that's when I flinched a little. But her smile and small chuckle told me she wasn't trying to do any harm so I stood tall her hand reached up and brushed my hair.

That's when her smile became bigger and her eyes watered. "It's you…" I was confused as she held my hand and walked over to my sister at the same time. She gasped as she clutched onto Kamui's hand.

"Both of you...my son and daughter...Kamui! Kyuma!" Her arms latched onto both of us drawing us both in for a hug.

She took a breath. "I can't believe you have returned safe." Her statement were all too fast. I have returned...it feels like one of those books I've read where the hero of the story gets knocked out and wakes up in the world where he is the chosen one.

"You're finally back my dearest son and daughter." She tightened her grip her hand wrestled its way into my black hair.

"W-what?" Kamui voice was a whisper the utter disbelief in her voice was so recognizable.

My silence was of my own choice because at this moment I more confused.

She released us from her hug and looked us over again. "I can't believe how much you both have grown…" Her voice trailed off as she saw my mock expression of being lost and confused in the situation.

"H-how?" The simple question sputtered out of my mouth in complacent terms.

She sighed. "So you don't remember…" Her smile was gone.

So I don't remember?

…

What?

She breathed. "You both Kamui and Kyuma are prince and princess of Hoshido." Kamui nodded.

"W-Wait no." She put her hands up to hold each side of her head. "Im still in disbelief about how you make the proposition of me." Pointing to herself Kamui continued. "My question is how am I your daughter...especially when we look nothing alike." Our supposed mother nodded.

"I'm still uncertain on how I'm the was at first the prince of…" I paused.

"Hoshido. Not when for most of my childhood I only remember being a Prince of Nohr." I stated.

"I know it's hard to believe-" I cut her off.

"Off course its hard to believe there's no way...you're my mother I don't even remember you." The outright sadness on her face showed a little more.

"You were both taken captive by Nohr." She put a hand to her chest motioning this statement was directed at her. "I'm Mikoto your mother."

…

….

…. My eye twitched.

"Mikoto…" I clutched my head that dream I had the women she said something .

My hand slightly trembled I was hesitant...what if she is my mother. I knew this already from what Kamui already told me. My hand fell I couldn't fall for their trap I couldn't.

"I-I don't remember...who are you?" My question was a whisper but I knew she heard it. The women pulled away and turned to me confusion detailed on her features. "You do not remember who I am?" Her question was directed towards me first my eyes drifted away the message sent. She turned to Kamui. She shook her head. "Neither do I."

A sigh came from my right again and I turned to meet the disappointed gaze of Ryouma. "It is true kamui and Kyuma. My mother- no our mother is the women standing before you." I turned to her our eyes meeting brown with red. I stared for a few seconds trying to see and resemblance trying to search in my mind for who just was this women.

"You're Mikoto the queen of Hoshido…" She noddd her eyes gleaming with hope. "Do you not remember anything else?" Her question made me think back...to that dream. That blurry dream with that man but nothing of a women.

"Mikoto…" Kamui voice trailed off she looked unsure on what she was going to say but decided to it was best if kamui kept her mouth closed.

Kamui shook her head in disbelief. "It's just not possible…" Mikoto sighed but kept a straight face.

"What your older brother said is true...I'm Mikoto your mother." She paused. "When both of you were very young Nohr abducted you." She put a hand to her chest.

"When the news reached me I was so torn I was afraid I would have never saw my two children again."

Kamui sprung up in this moment. "I can't believe this there is no proof to what your saying at first I believed it but we look nothing alike."

"That can't be right King garon is my father. Nothing you're saying just does not add up!" I was getting frustrated with myself and her explanation I was confused. I turned to Ryouma my supposedly older brother.

"And I remember for most of the years of my life Xander was my older brother!" Ryouma unfolded his arms his eyebrow going up in mild curiosity to what I was saying. "He's right. Camilla Elise and Leon are our siblings!" He sighed and closed his eyes in thought.

"Those names...those are the Nohrian royals aren't they? They are not your real family Kamui." he opened his eyes his face stern as he spoke. "I still remember the day you were taken…" He gritted his teeth and his hand balled into a fist.

"That man lured our father to travel to a village that didn't even exist 'a newly formed village wanting to create relations with the kingdom of Hoshido'...and murdered him in cold blood!" Mikoto was already at his side placing her hand on Ryouma's shoulder as if saying calm down and he does so taking a breath before folding his arms again. "Then the whole kingdome was on alert when we realized you two had been on that travel with him. They saw no sign of your bodies that was enough evidence to suggest you both were kidnapped." He explained in contempt.

I kissed my teeth in irritation. "I still don't-" My statement was cut short when a normal Hoshidon lackey soldier ran in through the doors his face full of sweat as he immediately dropped to one knee.

Don't know if it was to bow are to take a breather from running so long.

"Lord Ryouma we're under attack from the North!" Ryouma jumped his eyes immediately becoming panicked but his body didn't tense in the slightest.

"But Sakura and Hinoka is there!" He paused.

"... It must be those beast's from before." His voice yelled as he raced past the man and stopped towards me and Kamui. "I want both of you to travel with me I must make you see the truth." I sighed.

"A fight...It's better than listening to you try o explain to me without evidence that you are my family." I crossed my arms.

His eyes strained in top slits as if he was testing me. I did not waver. "I see." He walked past us and we followed.

 ** _ஜ۩۞۩ஜ_**

I dodged the attack of a relatively slow monster his attacks weak but wild. I dodged again and cut through it's arm before running up and stabbing it through the stomach. It's body disintegrated and retreated into nothing. I looked around the others were doing well and Ryouma was already traveling back with his two sisters.

I turned my back to them as they approached crossing my arms while doing so. I had no interest in meeting my 'new family' I looked at my sword it's electricity not calming I sheathed it. I sighed and sat down in the snow crossing my legs. I could hear footsteps from behind me the sound of snow crunching under pressure was enough to indicate me of this.

The footsteps stopped behind me. There was a light tap of a finger on my shoulder. "I looked up at the suspected person. "Huh?" The girl momentarily blushed maybe out of nervousness.

"o-Oh um I just saw you sitting over here and wanted to know why you weren't with everyone else?" I sighed and pushed myself up from the ground.

"I was just thinking that's all…" My voice trailed off when I saw Hinoka I believe cry into the chest of Kamui. The girl came up beside me.

"O-oh what is your name?" It was a simple question. "Kyuma." I answered she nodded. "I'm Sakura...a healer." I looked towards her to see the girl bow. She immediately perks up and looks at me as if she forgot something.

"Oh d-do you have an wounds?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Brother!" I see Kamui wave from where she stood motioning for me to come over I scratched the back of my head and begin walking towards the group. Sakura had retreated to be by the side of her sister I believe.

The red haired girl looked at me with expectant eyes. "I'm sorry I have to ask what is your name?" Her eyes were the color of red her face filled with the essence of a woman but her weapon could tell me she was a well gifted warrior. Her choice of weapon and the Pegasus behind her told me she was a Pegasus knight.

"I'm Kyuma...I believe you're Hinoka." I say with a smile. "Um I'm ba-" Her hug was tight and strong. At this moment I realized she was a little shorter then me.

She released me from her grip and gave me an embarrassed smile. Her cheeks a little pink. "S-sorry...It's just overwhelming to see my brother and sister back safe and sound." She wiped a tear from her eye.

…

I smiled…almost.

"Hey I expected that from some waterworks from Kamui not someone as strong as you." I felt my arm almost break in two when Kamui punched it. "Ow! I didn't mean it like that Kamui!" She kept on smiling like a sweetheart.

"Oh? Did I punched you?" She looked away. I really feel like stabbing her with my sword right now. I rubbed my arm. "Anyway what's a more important question is how did those monsters get in here?"

Hinoka sighed. "They're faceless." She stated.

"Faceless I asked for more information." Ryouma stepped in.

"They're creatures with no will of their own. Created by Nohrian mages." Kamui was perplexed by this new intel. "Created by Nohrian mages...I've never heard anything like that from our...um the Nohrian royals." My sister looked at me and I shrugged.

"I do remember Leon letting it slip one time that he had a horrible experience casting some type of summoning spell." I started thinking back.

"But why not send in soldiers?" I asked to no one in particular but Hinoka saved me the trouble.

"You've met mother right?" I nodded. "ZWell the Kingdom of Hoshido has a magical barrier that was created by our mother Queen Mikoto." She pauses to think for about her choice of words.

"To explain it...Nohrian soldiers find themselves without the will to fight upon crossing it. As long as that barrier is up Nohr soldiers can't invade Hoshido." I was able to put the pieces together rather quickly.

"So anything without a soul, without any emotions can do the job better than any ordinary soldier." Ryouma nodded in agreement.

Kamui protested. "But I doubt they would send out these monsters to hurt innocent people." I frowned at Kamui.

"Kamui...They're soulless do you think these monsters give a care in the world if innocent people get hurt. There job is to just...kill. If mages really cared about the innocent people here they wouldn't Send any of these monsters at all." I explained.

I continued. "And I doubt there is anyone in this kingdom that practices dark magic like that."

"Sometimes the Faceless Even turn on the mages who created them. But the Nohrians don't care. They're willing to sacrifice their own just to hurt others." Kamui sighed.

I don't know if that sigh was out of regret. At this point Our last job was to return back to the kingdom which was not a long table but moderate. When we made it back Kamui drifted off and so did I.

 ** _ஜ۩۞۩ஜ_**

I opened a door that lead into a cluttered room filled with papers that had words written on them and drawings of different kind of flowers they were detailed almost alike to the real thing. Well not really but you could figure out which flower it was just by looking at it. I looked to the wall to see a scroll it looked old from it's yellow color. The words were...faded. I couldn't make out anything that was written especially the traditional written language symbols made it even harder to comprehend.

I heard footsteps behind me. "So you've found your room too Kyuma." I chuckled picking up another one it's paper seemed to have names written but they were faded and looked almost scratched out.

"Why didn't you rid this room of my childhood possessions…" I looked at the box on the floor. It's carvings was of flowers and a sun. A handle was sticking out from the side of it and it draws my attention out of everything in the room.

"I will tell you that removing anything from this room felt as if we gave up...on ever finding you I felt too heartbroken to remove anything from his room." The box lever stopped and I let go in anticipation. It started to rotate the reverse of which I rotated it. I was almost surprised at the melody. It's tune felt so familiar to me.

I felt slightly confused as my...mother hummed a soft tune. The music box stopped abruptly the handle still spinning but the music no longer working.

I Rotated the box and on the back was a carving with my name on it. "This is a music box...correct." I looked at Mikoto who smiled and nodded.

"The tune is a lullaby named hitori omou." I raised an eyebrow at the name.

….

…..

…

"I've never heard of that lullaby." I placed the box back where I had found it. Mikoto seemed troubled by it but still smiled.

"Come with me I want to talk to you." She motioned for me to join her side and I did so. We started a casual walk inside the halls of the kingdom.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. My mother raised an eyebrow. "What for?" I sighed.

"For not remembering." My mother chuckled and placed a hand on my head. "You can't apologize for what you can't remember my child." We turned a corner.

"Still I apologize for Nohr behavior towards your kingdom...if I was king This would have never happened." Mikoto nodded. "I'm sure you would have been a great king...my son." I smiled a little at her statement.

We stopped and entered what seemed to be a room of some sort...a ball room?

That instrument too...It's black color and shape.

I hadn't noticed I had stopped and was gazing at the big instrument. "Do you see something of importance?" Mikoto had walked back and the question snapped me out of my trance.

I pointed at the object. "That's a Piano." It was more of me telling her than asking her but she nodded. "A woman named Anna I believe had sold us that instrument for a big price...unfortunately no one knows how to play it." I raised an eyebrow.

Nobody? "Well...I do." I looked towards mother and she seemed delighted to hear this information. "You do? Than you won't mind playing a little song would you?" She smiled.

I was reluctant although there isn't really anyone else here but us, so I guess I could play _one_ tune.

I walked over to the instrument and sat down. I looked over the keys the same assortment of tools. White panels with smaller black panels in the middle. I have been playing this for a long time when I was in Nohr. Self-practice was what made me better figuring out which keys gave you what sound and when to use them.

If used correctly.

I hummed softly.

" _ **I look and stare so deep in your eyes."**_

" _ **I touch on you more and more every time."**_

" _ **When you leave I'm begging you not to go"**_

" _ **Call your name 2 or 3 times in a row."**_

" _ **It's such a funny thing for me to try and explain."**_

I press the wrong key but continue _ **.**_

" _ **How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame."**_

" _ **Cause I know I don't understand."**_

" _ **Just how your love can do what no one else can."**_

" _ **Your love's got me looking so crazy right now."**_

" _ **You got me looking so crazy right now."**_

" _ **Your touch has got me looking so crazy right now."**_

"Wow you sound amazing." _ **  
**_

The sudden statement knocked me out of my concentration and I messed up and all my fingers pressed the panels at once creating an…unsavory sound.

I sigh.

Who is it this time?

 _ **~END~**_


	23. Chapter 10

**I tried to fix some mistakes. New version and yay i'm back! :)**

* * *

 _ **Fire Emblem Fates a self insert:**_

 _ **A Second Chance: Chapter 10**_

" _ **New beginnings are often disguised by painful endings."**_

 _ ** ~Lao Tzu~**_

 ** _ஜ۩۞۩ஜ_**

Who it is now?

…

…

I turned around to face the direction in which the voice came from. I blinked and was quite perplexed at how this girl stood out. She was a slim girl, her white outfit was a little revealing, but what stood out is that gold necklace that hung around her neck.

Her eyes also caught my attention. They were an odd color was it yellow? The color of her hair was also a unique trait.

Sky blue hair?

She tilted her head. "Why did you stop?" Her tone was slightly confused.

"Well your voice kind of broke my concentration." I explained.

She put a hand to her chest and apologized. "Well my sincere apologies." I shook my head.

"It doesn't really matter now." I stated standing up and bending my fingers so they released all the built up pressure.

"You sing beautifully." Mother smiled at me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you not sing often?" The girl with vibrant ocean colored hair asked.

Kamui waved it off. "No he rarely ever sings because he so shy~" She sang a little trying to annoy me. My eyebrow twitched but, I ignored her comment and focused on this new Identity.

I had walked over to the two. "Hey I don't believe I've had the chance of meeting you." I had took her hand in mines.

She smiled and put a hand over mines before promptly shaking it. "My name is Azura." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Azura…" I raised my hand in a mock greeting.

"My name is Kyuma a...lost prince I guess." I rubbed the back of my head.

Azura nodded. "It's nice to meet you too…" She paused to look at Kamui than me.

"You two are siblings?" Me and Kamui nodded in unison.

"I thought it was pretty obvious by now." I shrugged and turned around to face Mikoto. "But I've forgotten...mother didn't you want to talk to me about something."

My mother nodded.

"But I believe you should rest...I don't want to put this pressure on you so early." I raised an eyebrow.

Pressure?

I didn't press that statement any further however.

Kamui put a hand over her mouth and yawned. "Yeah I think I could use some rest." I took a breath.

"Alright more time to get familiar...I guess." I stated unsure of what to do.

"Well than allow me to show you two to a bed." Mother walked away and I waited for Kamui to wave goodbye as She caught up with me.

 ** _ஜ۩۞۩ஜ_**

The day was short lived.

I have a lot on my mind with what transpired over my stay here. New revelations have come to light. I just couldn't sleep.

There many questions that need answers.

We're the Nohrian royals honestly just there to deceive me?

I'm unsure of the true answer. But the laughs, the smiles, and all the support felt so genuine. I've been with them so long I feel somehow...alone. I've made friends, but I've only known them enough that I'm unsure if they'll backstab me or not.

Mother is the only one I can trust.

I don't know much about anyone here which makes me feel odd inside. I need to go outside and get some fresh air.

Getting off my bed I moved towards the traditional doors. I took a hold of the opening and opened the door.

I didn't step out just yet.

I waited.

…1

...2

I took a breath.

Good no one else is awake. I walked out and looked to my right.

"Still Awake I see." I almost jumped in surprise when I saw Ryouma standing there his arms folded. He was without his armor, but his blade was still at his side.

"Yeah…" I trailed off not knowing what to say. Ryoma nodded. "You had a lot to think about correct. so you're going out for some fresh air." I was a little intrigued at how he knew that.

Wait.

"Is that why you're out here too because you also couldn't sleep." He stretched at my statement.

"Yes, somewhat." He answered his eyes glancing down momentarily as he said that. I looked down for a brief second also realizing Shadorintingu was in my hand.

Oh this wasn't a chance meeting.

He turned and walked away. "Come follow me." I went along without a word knowing exactly what was about to transpire.

Why didn't I just say no? Maybe because I was also intrigued in this man's sword.

"This place I always go here to clear my mind of all my burdens." Then again he really could be like me.

Never goes anywhere without his sword.

I followed him all the way until we arrived at our destination. We exited the castle hall and we were standing out in The open. The space was closed off, alerting me that of course we are outside. But we're still within the castle walls. I looked around and smirked when I found what I was looking for a rack of swords set up to my right.

A small building was behind it. A weapons shaft perhaps.

They were made out of wood this detail made me shake my head. "So why lead me out here Ry-" I went to turn but was cut of by streak of thunder landing in front of me.

….

I wonder if this man knows that the barrier won't keep me from killing him.

As the dust cleared in front of me and the thunder was now just a sizzling burn mark on the dirt ground I saw him.

He had drawn his sword, that was obvious from how the gust of winds started to increased.

"Draw your sword Kyuma." Ryouma stated this without hesitation, his eyes only staring at my form as I stood there looking back at him.

I didn't show off any emotion not just yet.

"Why should I?" I asked as my fingers tapped my sheath impatiently. He was in his stance the one that you could compare to a samurai's. His sword was propped over his head, knees lowered, legs were apart and his feet strongly mounted on the ground.

"Ever since Rinkah told me about your sword I always wanted to try it for myself."

I took this seriously and put my sheath horizontally in front of me. "You should know how to pick your battles." I said in a dark tone before drawing my sword suddenly, electricity danced around as it usually would. The gusts of wind that were once blowing at me, shifted in tide and threw back a more forceful gust at the Hoshido prince as backlash.

The man **did not flinch.**

No matter it will not change my demeanor at all either.

I twirled my sword to the left and right before exhaling as I slowly brought the sword down into my stance. Like I was told put shadorintingui at my side the tip of my blade always facing my opponent.

We kept staring at each other eyes. My hands having a tight grasp on my sword handle as we both waited for the right time to strike.

Ryouma eyes widened and his muscles tensed as he moved and charged. "Take this!" It seemed like he was going for a horizontal slash, but his sword seemed to swerve downwards into an angle and come up in a vertical arc I countered that with a downward slash.

This caused our swords to clash. He pushed and I pushed back. The electricity dancing around between our swords were even fighting among themselves. "Ha!" He pushed off jumping back before trying again with a downward slash this time. I went to the side dodging that strike before kicking him in the side. I got first hit. But it was short lived when Ryouma recovered quickly I was caught off guard and hastily struck with a horizontally slash but, he ducked under knowing my mistake.

I cursed as I was elbowed in the stomach hard. I staggered back holding my stomach in pain.

I looked back up. Ryouma was charging at me. " **You Deserve worst!** " He went for a kick in the stomach once again. I dropped my sword and grabbed his foot before pulling him towards me causing him to fall on his back hard.

This gave me enough time to recover, my initial thought was to get my weapon back in my hands. I rolled over my sword picking it up as I kneeled towards the ground. Ryouma had already regain stability, and was attempting to rush me again.

He's pressuring me.

A combination of sword strikes in which I blocked and parried. I looked for openings none were there. But even if I did get an opening it would only be there for the quickest moment before disappearing.

I have to give it to him. I'm going to lose.

Most likely.

Our swords clashed again. Then again. Then again. Before we attacked each other one more time. Before retreating away from each other. This last attack needs to finish it. I gulped.

I inhaled deeply. Before taking a different stance. " **Drown in darkness!** " I twirled my blade the wind ripping apart as my sword glowed the electricity vanishing as only a dark aura surrounded my blade.

"AHH!" I ran forward screaming a bloodthirsty scream.

"Come at me!" Ryouma did the same charging forward to meet me.

10 feet.

5 feet.

A downwards smash with my blade. His sword went up to meet mind but I knew this attack would defeat him with one blow no matter what sword you had. As we ran to meet each other Ryouma screeched to a halt.

"KYUMA AND RYOUMA!" I looked to my left to see Mikoto there her face filled with surprise and confusion. I looked back in front of me.

"Watch out!" Ryouma looked back at me getting ready to move but was to late as I collided with him. The collision sent my sword flying elsewhere.

Luckily my instincts kicked in and I changed the position of my sword.

That reminds me.

I looked in the air just to see Shadorintingu descending before stabbing itself into the ground. The dark aura that was once there vanished in an instant. I sighed and stood before dusting myself off.

Ryoma sat there his legs folded. "What were you doing Ryouma." He looked at her and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Uh...well-" Ryouma started but didn't finish as Kamui and Hinoka came running in.

"Mother! Mother! What...happened?" Hinoka slowly came to a halt as she saw us in front of her. She faceplates as her arm that held her spear hung low. Kamui looked at me and shook her head.

Oh I forgot. "Mother you shouldn't worry we were only sparring." My mother sighed.

She smiled. "You two scared me but please don't do this again in the middle of the night okay?" We both nodded agreeing to her terms.

"Sorry mother." I apologized sincerely. My mother kept calm in the situation and somehow my anger from before was gone in an instinct . Hinoka walked over to Ryouma before suddenly putting one arm around his neck.

"Argh Hinoka!" Hinoka only laughed. "Y'know if you just wanted to spar you could've asked me brother!" She started dragging him.

"C'mon why don't we tie you to your bed huh?" Hinoka said still dragging him back inside the castle halls as he squirmed.

I got hit in the back by a hand. "Come on big bro why don't we go back to bed?" She smiled as moved to retrieve my weapon and sheath.

"Yes we-" A hand clasped on my shoulder. I turned around to face Miko...Mother stood in front of me.

"I want you to come with me for a moment, is that okay Kamui?" My sister nodded. Mother turned back to me.

"Follow me." She than turned around and started walking. I walked a pace behind her. I noticed Azura standing there her eyes trailing me as she watched me walk closer to her.

Her golden eyes really made an odd feeling come in my stomach. Her expression really had no real emotion. As I walked past her my muscle was grasped stopping me in my tracks.

"Don't let that sword consume you...cousin." It was a whisper, only for my ears to hear. She let go and I walked quickly to catch up with my mother. We ascended higher into the castle using stairs. It was a short walk, but eventually I found myself standing in a big room there was even a balcony look.

"Kyuma." I faced the person who called my name. My mother had her hands folded to get her but it seemed she was holding something.

"Are you okay?" I raised an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"Yes I'm okay. Why do you ask?" I asked taking a breath.

"I just wanted to know as your mother how you've been feeling." She came closer and reached up with her hand to rub my head. I blushed a little.

Mother chuckled her hand hovering over her mouth as she tried to hold her laughter in.

"M-Mother?" She took a breath. Her Brown eyes met mines. "When you were little you used to get embarrassed every time I did this." Her hand glided down to cup the side of my face.

"I have something to give you." Mother reached into her sleeve and pulled out a necklace with a red gemstone that was surround with a weird design. With her left hand she took my right hand and opened my palm.

She placed the necklace into my hand with her right.

I got a better look to examine it. The golden design looked like….a rise.

I hung my head low taking the necklace and putting it around my neck.

I held the gemstone in my hand...the texture the way it glint when I moved it in an angle.

The necklace is real.

"What's this?" I asked taking my attention off of the gemstone for a second to look at my mother.

"It's a charm..." She trailed off. "This was a gift that was originally supposed to be given to you when you came back." I smiled.

"It's wonderful." I went to thank her but I felt just a statement wasn't enough. I moved my attention back to the stone in my fingers.

My hand that was fiddling with the gem of the necklace was clasped over with two hands. I was confused was again at her actions but she just started to whisper words I couldn't hear.

My hand started to feel warm as a small streaks of red glowing light illuminated.

My mother looked up at me again and smiled. "There now it's something special."

"What did you do to it?" I held my head in disbelief. "It's something that will keep you and your sister safe. It will give me peace of mind when you wear it." Mother sighed in contempt.

"This makes no sense...why?" I couldn't understand why would she give this to me? Why not Kamui. It even seemed she talked to me more than Kamui.

Arms wrapped around me. "You're my eldest child that is the reason why Kyuma. I entrust to you the job of protecting your sister just as I protected both of you when you were younger." I was tense in her arms, but I slowly calmed down in her hold.

What was I supposed to do. The queen of Hoshido the women who is probably the closest thing I've ever had to a mother.

Mothers grip loosens ready to let go but I was not. I pulled her back wrapping my arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Not yet." I stated.

She hummed. "You've grown so tall and strong my son. When you hugged me You stood up to my stomach." Mother chuckled.

"You always used to say I'm crushing you but it seems I'm on the receiving end now." I realized what she meant and released her from my hold quickly.

"Oh sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength." I apologized. Mother shook her head a smile on her face. Her hand reached up once more to ruffle my black hair.

"You've grown to be such a respectable and handsome young man." I blushed out of slight embarrassment.

"W-well…" Mother tried to hold in her laughter.

"So it is true the ladies must love you." She grabbed hold of my hand.

"You will promise to visit me with the kids right?" My face went red at what she just said. I was also shocked my mother was really capable of teasing me.

I smirked. "Mother I'll name my child after you." It was something I just said but she nodded excitedly.

"I would feel honored."

"Kyuma my son. I love you."

I love you.

This phrase made me realize how much she really cared about me. The emotion in her voice was clear to me.

The phrase made me regain something that seemed almost impossible to get back...a memory.

I small memory but when I saw it the person who was standing in front of me the person's voice.

It was the women before me. Brown eyes, black hair, and the smile.

This is way to old for me to do but I didn't care. I leaned down a little and planted a kiss on my mother's cheek.

"I wouldn't trade you for anyone else." The words slipped out my tongue calm and smooth.

Her hand was laid over right cheek as she recognized the statement. "You remember." I turned and walked out quickly. I didn't want her to see how embarrassed I was to actually do that.

I need to rest.


	24. Chapter 11

**_Fire Emblem Fates a self insert:_**

 ** _A Second Chance: Chapter 11  
_**

 ** _"New beginnings are often disguised by painful endings."_**

 ** _ ~Lao Tzu~_**

 ** _ஜ۩۞۩ஜ_**

Mourning came and beamed through the window as I awoke from my slumber. I sat up and blinked. I looked around but I shook my head at my idiocy.

I'm not in Nohr anymore. Usually Flora would have woken me up at this time. I chuckled softly to myself. It was a nostalgic feeling of waking up and feeling like you were home but, then reality sets in reminding you that it wasn't all a dream.

I reached into the collar of my shirt and pulled out the gold pendant. This item shows that yes it did all happen. I rubbed the pendant, it felt like something to calm me like a charm.

Where does my legions lie. Of course Hoshido...that is what I would like to say but my mind is still scrambled.

I don't know why I can't decide.

Today does remind me how long it has been since I last saw Camilla and Flora.

I took a deep breath. "Another mourning just like any other." I stretched and stood up. I looked around my room, the dresser sat next to my bed as my armor laid dormant next to it. I suppose it's not necessary to carry it with me today.

I checked my clothes my long sleeved shirt that couch tightly to my body. I put on some pants and pulled my hair back and took a breath.

I look Great.

I walked out and immediately found who was walking past my door Azura. She stopped when my doors shifted shut behind me.

I smiled at her. "Hey nice morning isn't it Azura?" I asked walking up to her. She nodded a small smile back.

"I see you've relaxed." Her golden eyes looked me up and down. I nodded putting my hands in my pockets.

I took a moment to notice that she wasn't wearing her normal attire either. She was wearing something similar to mines but, just it's color was white and she had a skirt.

"Are you getting some fresh air?" I nodded and motioned to the window.

"It seems like a fine day today so why not?" She hummed in thought.

She then turned and walked away. "Of course good luck with that." She bid me farewell as I went the opposite direction. I decided it was good timing to see if my Sister was awake or not.

I raised an eyebrow as their was no answer. She must be out then. It didn't surprise me since I did sleep in a little. I shrugged and went on my own way. Through the halls and outside. I stood there not because I wanted to but, what exactly should I do now?

"I guess I'll just walk around then." I looked out and saw that the land was barren with a forest in front. For some reason it seemed like the best action.

…

…

Okay.

I admit.

I'm lost.

I had been walking for long while now and I still haven't come closer to civilization nor the castle.

"Damn it anybody there!" I waited for an answer. There was no response unfortunately. Since I was alone I took the the second best option and kept walking. I messed with my hair in frustration as I pushed past a clump of bushes. Then My feet hit the ground and I looked around to see I was next to the ocean.

I took a breath of a relief that I at least finally got somewhere. But this means I'm even more lost. The land felt soft so I took of my shoes and walked.

"So this is how Kamui feels when she walks barefoot all the time." I walked with my shoes hanging at my side while I walked sinking my toes into the sand as I walked close to the coastline.

As I walked close to the ocean my eyes drifted over to my reflection which was distorted to the point you couldn't make out key features of my face. It felt right...as if this face shouldn't be here.

...What the hell am I thinking? Of course I belong here. "It's just a stupid reflection." I reminded myself.

I sat down on the sand deciding it was the right time to take a break. I take a breather, closing my eyes as I relax. Now, what's on my mind? As time grows longer I wonder exactly when things will escalate. It doesn't seem possible that will happen with the barrier in place. Besides that I worry about Kamui and how she truly feels with all of these events. How does she feel about Ryouma and the others?

Does she want to stay here?

"Hey is that Kyuma? Kyuma!" I raise an eyebrow turning my head to the right. The two figures are waving as they walk up to me. I clearly make out the color red and a flash of gold.

It's Hinoka and Sakura. The two princesses of Hoshido. I stood up and decided to meet them halfway. "Hey what are you two doing out here?" I asked.

Hinoka yawned. "Well we were looking for you. Y'know breakfast Doesn't start when the whole family's not there to enjoy it." Hinoka explained. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Well then sorry for making you wait." I apologized.

Hinoka waves it off. "Hey it doesn't matter you should know warriors can go hours without a full belly right Sakura!" Sakura nodded giving a meekly "yes" in response to Hinoka statement.

"Well then let's go!" Hinoka put an arm around my shoulder as she trudged me along with her.

 ** _ஜ۩۞۩ஜ_**

"Arigato." I thanked the maid which smiled returning the generosity before leaving. I turned to the rest of my siblings they were chatting and joking. I then scanned the table seeing two empty seats.

That is perplexing...two empty seats?

This seems really out of place. I feel a hand clasp my shoulder. "Kyuma is something troubling you." I shook my head.

"No I'm just wondering where Kamui is." I scratched the back of my head.

Mikoto proceeded to hum in thought. "She must not be feeling well...Ryouma?" Ryouma shook his head.

He hadn't seen her. I stood up from my from my seat at that moment, the others were audibly confused. "Something is wrong...I'm going to go look for her." I didn't wait and quickly excused myself from the table.

"Just where are you Kamui?"

 ** _ஜ۩۞۩ஜ_**

I found it quite hard to think yesterday. It's been almost three days now and I'm still not sure. My toes curl and feel into soft ground. I smiled and sat down at the bay over looking the body of water.

It was where I first met Azura. She at least gave me some background on herself and cleared things up for me. It was no doubt that Garon cares not for his children. Leaving Azura by the wayside when the ninjas captured her.

It was still hard to believe.

After all this time.

I started to draw circles in the dirt with my finger, and my knees were to my chest now. The dirt started to get wet and at first I was confused. I looked up to see if it was raining but, it wasn't rain instead it was my tears.

How could they lie to me?

I felt betrayed by the people who I thought of as close. Close enough to come running too if I was sad. Close enough to tell them my secrets. Close enough for me to feel at home.

"Kamui?" A voice from behind called out to me.

"Oh?" I turn removing the tears from my face with the back of my hand. I saw Kyuma my brother with a worried look on his face. He looked as if he had ran all the way here.

I sniffed. "Hey calm down did something happen?" I shook my head at Kyuma. He knelled down and rubbed my head.

"It's alright I'm here." I relaxed under his touch. Love and loyalty is what described my bond with my brother. "I knew something was wrong when you didn't show up for breakfast. He sat beside me and I leaned on his shoulder as he wrapped one arm around me giving my shoulder a light squeeze.

"So what's been bothering you?" I took a breath. I haven't told him have I?

"It was just something Azura said to me when I met her." He hummed in thought. "It is true Azura does seem like the type to dish out a statement that's cryptic…"

"Cryptic?" I sat up and gave my brother a confused look. His red eyes looked away not wanting to meet mines. "Oh...ha well she said something weird a while back and…" He trailed off and started to scratch the back of his head.

"I don't know why Azura would say that to me but it just stuck with me." He shook his head. "But enough about me weren't you going to tell me something?" He asked.

I sighed not wanting to press the matter I answered him. "Well Azura told me about herself when I met her. She said when we were taken away by Nohr and Hoshido tried desperately to get us back but failed over and over. But she wasn't heavily protected and she was captured by a ninja." I pursed my lips.

"But that isn't what really bothers me." My eyes were still looking on the ground as I traced my finger in the dirt.

"I asked her if she would return to Nohr and she said no...Queen Mikoto is a peace loving ruler. King Garon is not."

"Those were her exact words huh." I recognized his voice got considerably lower. He must have been taken aback about the information. He shook his head and laughed.

Kyuma's face was covered by his hair, he clutched his chest and gritted his teeth. What's bothering him? I'm afraid to ask because I might already know the answer.

That's right…

The day Kyuma almost died. Do I really have to recall how long I cried that day. How I slept beside him all the while as he recovered. It was Xander fault and he hadn't forgiven himself for such a long time. I didn't forgive him for such a long time.

I hated him so much.

But some force in my heart allowed me to forgive him.

"Brother we should get back." He took a breath and he nodded.

"Yeah we should." He stood and I followed in suit. "Kamui why don't you ever wear shoes?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking about that? I thought you knew?" He shook his head. "What are you talking about? You've never told me why." He explained.

I started to chuckle. "Because I feel more free without shoes. Wearing those armour boots limit my movement when I'm in combat." I spun just to give him an example of what I meant.

"How do you think I pull off those sword strikes in battle?" I asked my eyebrow raised.

He thought about it for a moment. "That is true. But what if you have to go to some place rocky wouldn't your feet hurt?"

She shrugged. "Brother how many times I have to tell you that was one time." I deadpan.

"And you were a bleeding mess, Butler had to get so many shards of glass out of your feet and you're screaming sounded as if you were going to die." He explained shaking his head at me.

"It wasn't like that." I turned my head denying that in fact it was all true. "Butler please! I'm going to die!" Kyuma recounted my bawling and crying for me to hear.

I felt so embarrassed my cheeks turning redder by the second.

"Alright! Alright I get it." I folded my arms I peeked at him noticing something I didn't before.

"I see you decided to get rid of the armor this time." I said looking him up and down.

"Yeah...it looked kind of hot today so I said why not?" He shrugged his shoulders as I finally got my chance. I reached for his shirt and pulled it up. The scar that really long scar that cut through his stomach just seeing it makes my stomach turn.

"Kamui!" My brother yelled loudly as he yanked down his shirt and hit me on the head.

"Hey what the heck was that for!" He just huffed. "Don't act like you don't know why!" He shook his head.

"Anyway hurry up!" He sped up his walk and I followed in suit.

"Wait for me!"

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

It feels good to have Shadorintingu back at my side. "I hope both of you feel better after some days to yourself." Mikoto said with a smile on her face.

Kamui and I nodded. "We have some doubts but we're okay." Kamui gave an small aggravated groan. Which resulted in me elbowing her in the side.

Mikoto giggles. "Well then I hope your doubts will be quenched but before that…" Mikoto paused and turned to the throne.

Her hand outstretched to the throne. "I would lie like to ask Kamui, would you please sit on the throne?" Mikoto asked making Kamui confused.

"What for?" She was uncertain. Mikoto turned to the throne.

"This throne is infused with the power of the first dragons. It is said whoever sits on it regains their true form and mind." Mikoto explained her smile still present.

"I believe if you sit on the throne then perhaps-" Kamui cut her off and I noticed how her expression became hurt.

"Wait regain true form and mind...do you think I'm under some Nohrian spell? Do you not trust me?" Kamui asked.

This made mother visibly fluster. "No -No it has nothing to do with trust you are my child." Mikoto said.

I put my hand on Kamui shoulder. "Calm down..Mother wasn't telling you to sit on the throne." She nodded.

"The reason I want you to sit on the throne is to see if I could get back your memories. I believe the Nohrians sealed away your memories." Kamui looked down at the floor.

"I see." Mikoto shook her head. "I'm sorry." She stepped down from next to the throne.

"I do not want to push you to do something that seems to bother you." Mikoto said.

Kamui went to open her mouth but as the words came out. "Excuse me lady Mikoto. The celebration is ready to begin." A man had walked up his hair was a color of blue maybe green he held a book in his hand and wore glasses. The clothes he wore was not of a warriors but...a scholar?

"You two may not remember Yukimura but he is the Tactician and leader of the Hoshido army." Mikoto introduced us and I bowed.

"Sorry I do not remember you but I hope we become good acquaintances." I fixed my posture, my sister looked at me then back at Yukimura before doing the same.

Yukimura laughed. "Oh no you don't have to bow, I feel better knowing you are willing to make friends with us Prince Kyuma and Princess Kamui." He bowed himself.

"I'm always here to help in any way I can." He stated before rising. The man seemed to be the most Calm and collected person.

"So what's next?" I turned to mother who motioned behind us. It was Ryouma and the others.

But than I saw a speck of grey hair and my eyebrow raised in mere curiosity. That is when he joined the line in front making his appearance noticeable. I did not know who he was until I had remembered hours prior that there was a second empty chair at the table today.

I realized I had been staring at Takumi from the corner of my eye for the whole conversation. Kamui elbowed me in the side. I scratched the back of my head before Azura stepped up and grabbed my arm pulling me forward with their group.

I chose not to question where we were going hoping not to seem like the dumb one for not listening. "Hmph." I turned to my right seeing the boy glare at me from his position as we walked.

His intimidation didn't affect me.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

.

"This taste great!" Kamui eyes looked star struck as she took another bite out of the roasted potato.

"You're right It does have a unique taste." Azura had a smiled as she bit into the food herself. I just stared at my potato not sure if I should really take a bite myself. I heard girls giggling as they past me. I turned to them and they seem to fluster as they shyly waved at me.

I was about to wave back but Kamui stepped in front of me. "Brother." She frowned. "Aren't you going to eat that?" I know why she asked me so I just held it out to her.

"Yes!" She took it and started engulfing the food. Hinoka put her arm around my neck.

"Hey Brother if you didn't like that what about this?" Hinoka had a toothy grin on her face as she put me in front of a women.

"Huh?" She looked up at us. Her eyes went from both of us before she realized she wasn't doing what she was suppose to do.

She bowed. "U- Um hello would you like a ride dumpling?" I looked at the girl in front of me she had on a kimono a mask was on the top of her head.

"Oh come on you don't remember me?" Hinoka laughed as the girl seem to sweat drop.

"Of course I wasn't talking to you but him Hinoka." The girl said as she put two rice dumplings on a sheet. She then handed them to me.

"Here on the house...uh…" I nodded. "Kyuma thank you." She smirked.

"Rose, nice to meet you." Her hand raised and slapped Hinoka hand away as she tried to reach for a rice dumpling.

"Heh still sharp as ever huh?" Rose chuckled before nodding. "Can catch anyone like a bee." Rose eyebrow went high when they looked past me into the distance.

"Hey isn't that your little sister Sakura calling for you?" I turned and sure enough Sakura was waving at us to come over.

"Looks like that's our signal." Hinoka waved me off. "Go-Go I'll catch up eventually." I shrugged and walked away.

That was less than interesting. I ate my last Rice dumpling before finally arriving with the rest of the group. They were settled near a rock. It was away from the busy people walking around and allowed us to have a clear head.

"Wait Wait No, Azura has been here as long as I've been gone shouldn't she be part of the family now?" Kamui face looked troubled and Azura looked away.

"Is there something wrong here?" Everyone's eyes trained on me. "Hmph. Like I said I don't trust you three at all no matter how long she has been here she still is one of _you."_ Takumi stated making me stare at the boy. After awhile my expression turning into glare.

"What did you just say? I suggest you shut your mouth if you know what's good for you _Takumi_." It wasn't supposed to come out like that but Takumi scoffed and laughed.

"I knew it you are one of them." Takumi statement made me laugh this time. "So Do you think I care? You judge too quick Takumi that's a fatal weakness that may cost you." I scolded him.

The amount of tension in the air as I spoke.

"I wonder what would your siblings think of you? Ryouma and Hinoka would be so disappointed even Sakura seems a little frightened by your attempt to criticize me and my sister." The boy seemed to have a show a sign of regret on his face but shook his head.

"It-" In that moment Hinoka voice interrupted. The timing was perfect.

"Hey everyone! The ceremony is about to start let's head to the plaza." Hinoka stated pointing to the crowd that was forming in front of the statue. The tension went away and we focused on the task at hand.

Kamui walked next to me and shook her head. I sighed. "I know I shou-" Kamui held up her hand stopping me.

"Thank you brother. Sakura said you shouldn't worry about him he is just a little hotheaded." I nodded in understanding.

"He seems to judge people too quick…he's simple minded." Kamui nodded. "And I seem to give people too many chances." Kamui said looking up at the sky.

Gunther...may You rest in peace.

When we arrived we stopped next to Ryouma who only motioned for us to go out there in front of the crowd. Kamui was confused but, went out anyway.

Mikoto was talking about and when I looked at the people as we walked I found smiles on their faces. Mikoto Queen of Hoshido is a peace loving ruler who can put smile on the people of shirasagi. It amazes me.

The women made us join her side as she told the people about the rumors circulating and how not to worry. "It is time I tell you all of a new addition to the royal family." She turned to look at us with smile.

"Ka-Hm?" I didn't see at first what was happening until Mikoto stepped away. There was a commotion as a tall robed figure made it way into the crowd in front of us.

…

…

It looked human but, it was not. It only took a one second before I realized what was happening.

Kamui knew too but, as she went to reach for her sword it grew a purplish aura before flying like an arrow to the man. I then in that moment felt a spark and before I could look electricity exploded on my left side hitting me.

I screamed out in pain as I was paralyzed by my own sword. Powerless to do any thing as the man stabbed the sword into the ground creating a powerful force of darkness that hit the people around him and blew them back. It's force was so destructive that it desolated the area and took a building with it.

I cried out for Kamui to dodge but...the shrapnel of the sword ganglari was coming straight at me.

Right at my head.

...

This was it.

Everything seem to slow down in that moment. I look towards the Hoshidan royals who looked frightened as they watched in horror was was happening.

I closed my eyes in that moment.

"Ah!" A scream echoed through the air and in my ear. It only took me time to register that I didn't die yet. Nor was my body paralyzed.

I opened my eyes to see Mother Fall into Kamui's hands. I rushed over in a panic crawling to my knees as I hovered over her body. It put her head in my hand as Kamui supported her back.

She was in pain my hand went to her stomach and found...blood. "Please tell...me You b-both are alright." Her face shifted to both of ours. Her Brown eyes seem to go out of focus as she closed her eyes in pain. Her hand raised and touched my hair.

I was in shock but found my words. "We're fine." I nodded.

She smiled her lip quivering as she touched out cheeks.

"I'm s-so g-glad." It was a whisper and it the sound of being stabbed played in my head as her hand slowly fell from my face and her body limped her head falling to the side.

…

…

…

" **MOTHER!** " Kamui scream pierced the sky as it took me a while to realize that I was holding her hand tightly.

Until I realized the cold feeling emitting from her fingers.

So this is how death looks like...this is how the death of someone close to you feels like. It feels like a your whole world shatters in an instant.

My heart was beating incredibly fast. It got louder in my ears, my eyes started to water, and my anger was starting to rise.

Why?

Why now?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Just Why!?

I couldn't hear any more and I could feel myself losing control.

Losing consciousness.

I can hear echoes. Someone is calling my name.

Who is it? I can barely hear them.

"Kyuma!"

My eyes burst open as I regained my sight and realized a blue aura was surrounding me. It was like water that soothe me.

I looked at my arms and hands to see I had drastically changed. My nails were almost claws and I could feel fangs in my mouth. I started to breath heavily as my body started to return to normal slowly but surely.

Then after several minutes...I could hear again. "Big Brother!" Sakura had arrived to my side her face filled with worry as I almost fell backwards. She supported me resting my head on her legs.

"I-I'm fine just a little exhausted from keeping in...all that power." I took deep breaths trying to regain some strength. I could barely move my arm at this moment.

Azura came over in that moment and I found her expression become relieved when she saw me. "Thank you...Azura." She nodded with a small smile. The ground then shook violently causing Azura to look ahead quickly.

"Where is Kamui?" Sakura looked away and slowly pointed towards the sky. I strained myself to look up and what I saw was something out of a old mans tale.

"Is that a dragon?" I couldn't believe it. "It seems so, Kamui was so stricken by grief that she transformed into a dragon." Kamui unleashed a mighty roar her tail knocked 3 soldiers back at once. I heard the clash of swords in the distance.

In between the soldiers I couldn't see what was happening but, Ryouma was nowhere to be found. It was only logical he was fighting too. I tried sitting up but it pained me to do so.

"Brother you can't yet." Sakura had laid me back down and I sighed in response. I'm useless in this fight.

"Azura." Azura looked at me. "Go help Kamui." She nodded giving me one last look before running off. "Sakura?" She looked my way.

"Y-Yes big brother." I pointed to the back of us where the remaining of the statue was.

"Your strong right can you carry me behind that statue?" Sakura was unsure but nodded.

"I-I''ll try." She raised me to my feet and put my arm around her shoulder. "Good work." I congratulated her as she helped keep me standing as we walked to the remains of the statue.

"Sakura after you set me down go find Suzakage." Sakura red eyes immediately blinked in surprise. "But-"

I cut her off. "I know but Ryouma won't be able to last any longer without some support kind of Support and Kamui is busy at the moment so the only option is to get Suzakage or Rinkah okay?" We arrived and she set me down to sit against a portion of the stone.

Before she left I stopped her. "I'll be fine Sakura." I reassured her and she seem to perk up, a little more confident now. She ran off leaving me behind.

…

…

…

Mother.

Is that why she gave me her ring. This pendant. I reached into my shirt and pulled out the heart shaped pendant.

" **It will give me peace of mind when you wear it."**

" **This ring is the same ring Samuragi gave to me when he proposed to me. It doesn't feel right still wearing it...so give it to that special someone okay?"**

I clutched the pendant close to my chest.

I'll kill him.

I swear on it.

I will destroy him.

Make him beg for mercy.

I _**WILL**_ make sure _**NOTHING**_ is left.

 _ **I WILL GET MY VENGEANCE GARON.**_

 _ **~END~**_


End file.
